Whisper Mad Crazy
by muzicchick13
Summary: If you met someone and fell in love only to find that it was never meant to be, would you pass up the chance to reclaim that love or would you let it slip away? He wanted to forget everything. He hadn't changed. But will he when she changes for him?
1. Home

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                            Chapter 1-Home

"So you're sure you're coming?"  Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes I'm coming. Don't worry."  Said a voice on the end of the line.

"Oh Harry it's going to be so great!  And I can't wait to see you, I miss you."  She replied sadly.

"I know, I miss you too love."

_"Oy Harry!  Come on we've got er…something to show you!"_

_"Yeah Harry it's not a prank or anything honest!"_

Hermione recognized the voices as Fred and George Weasley.  Harry had convinced his aunt and uncle to let him stay at the Weasley's for the whole summer.

"_All right, I'll be right there! _ Sorry Mione I've got to go."

"I know I heard, be careful!"

"I will, it's only Fred and George after all."

"I know well I'll see you in two weeks, and Harry…I love you."

"I love you too, see you then."  With a click he hung up.  Hermione hung up too with a loud sigh.  She sat down on her bed and took out a book.   She flipped a few pages trying to concentrate but it was no use, she tossed the book aside and lay down staring at her ceiling.  Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Hermione said lazily.

Mrs. Granger poked her head in the door.

"Hi honey, how's Harry?"

"He's fine mom.  It sounded like he's having a blast at the Weasley's."

"Is everything alright Hermione?"  Her mother asked noticing how sad her daughter looked.

"Yes…well no.  I just miss him so much Mom."  As she said this a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh I know sweet heart."  Her mom said, sitting down and taking Hermione in her arms.  "But just think, in two weeks the two of you will be flying to Florida where you'll board that cruise ship and it will be just the two of you for a week in the Caribbean."

Hermione sniffed, "I know, and thanks again Mom.  I can't tell you and dad how much this trip means to me."

"Well you deserve it." Her mother replied. "Top of your class for 6 years in a row and Head Girl this year.  Your father and I are so proud of you, and we know it's not easy but try and relax and enjoy the trip."

"I will Mom, thanks."  She gave her mom hug and wiped her eyes.

_"Sydney, come on we've got reservations!" _ A voice called up the stairs.

"Ok Michael, I'll be right there."  Her mother called back. "Your dad and I are going to eat at that new Italian restaurant.  Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine.  You two go have fun."

"Ok we'll be back 9ish."

"Ok bye Mom.  Bye Dad!"  She called down the stairs.

_"Bye Hermione, don't blow the house up while we're gone."_  The Granger's shared a laugh.  They all knew that Hermione really could blow the house up if she wanted to.  Hermione saw her parents out the door and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  She pulled some cookies out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of milk.  

"Cookies and milk always seems to make things better."  She said to herself.  Just then her cell phone rang, she checked the caller i.d. to see who it was.

"Emily!" She squealed nearly knocking over her glass.  "Hello?"

"Hermione!  Oh my gosh you're home!"

"Yeah I just got home yesterday!  How have you been?"

"You know school, guys and more guys."

"Do you have a guy?"  Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well not quite, I mean we both like each other but we haven't really gotten together yet."

"Well you better get your rear in gear girlfriend before somebody else snatches him up.  What's his name?"

"Scott, and he is a replica of Prince Harry."

"Are you serious?  You and you're boys Em."

"I know, I know.  So what about you?  Is there anyone in your love life?"

"Yeah actually."  Hermione replied softly.

"No way!"  Emily screamed.  Hermione dropped the phone she was so surprised.  She picked it back up in time to catch, "…I'll be there in 5."  Hermione hung up the phone and cleaned up her cookies and milk.  She went and sat down on her couch and waited for Emily to get there.  She didn't have to wait long, in no time at all Emily came bursting through the door not bothering to knock.  She assaulted Hermione with a million questions the minute she came in.

"Oh my god what's his name?  What does he look like?  Where does he live?  Is he hot?  Does he have any brothers?"

Hermione grabbed her friend by the hand and set her down on the couch.

"Ok," she started, "His name is Harry.  He's got raven black hair and sparkling green eyes.  They're like emeralds.  He wears glasses but they're very cute on him.  He's staying with a friend over the summer.  Yes he is very handsome.  No he doesn't have any brothers."

"Hermione he sounds adorable!"  Emily piped.

"He is." Hermione answered her eyes getting misty.

"What's the matter Herms?"  Emily asked putting a comforting arm around her friend.

"I miss him.  I miss him a lot.  We've spent the last 9 months in each other's arms, never letting the other out of our sight.  And now the only comfort I have is when I hear his voice on the other end of the phone."  She said as a tear traced its way down her cheek.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll see him over the summer.  He's got to come visit right?"

"Actually we're going on a cruise in 2 weeks."

"A cruise? Are you serious, just the two of you?  That sounds so romantic but it must've cost a fortune."

"Yeah, it was a present from my parents."

"Dang I wish my parents let me go on a cruise with my boyfriend."

"Well if you would keep one for more than a month maybe they would."  Hermione said laughing.

"Hey!"  Emily swung a pillow in Hermione's direction and that was that.  The annual Granger/Portman pillow fight was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The next 2 weeks passed fairly quickly for Hermione.  She talked to Harry everyday, usually more than once and every conversation ended in, "_I miss you, I love you."_  Finally it was July 4, the day they were to leave for Florida and a weeklong Caribbean cruise.  Hermione dashed about her room putting everything she could ever dream of needing in her suitcase.  It was lucky she was head girl this year; she was able to perform magic over the summer without getting in trouble.  She shrunk everything down so it would all fit in a small carry on.

"Come on honey!  We don't want you to miss your flight!"  Sydney Granger called from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!"  Hermione replied lugging her suitcase out of the room.  Everything may have been smaller but that didn't make it any lighter.

Hermione put her suitcase in the car and ran back into the house to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  She grabbed her cell phone off her dresser and ducked into the bathroom to make one final check.  She looked herself over in the mirror thoroughly satisfied by her appearance.  She had been practicing beauty techniques with Emily the past 2 weeks and was surprised at how different she looked.  It was nothing like what she had looked like her past 6 years at Hogwarts.

"I hope Harry recognizes me."  She said to herself.

Finally she jolted out the door and into her parents' car, ready to have the best week of her life.

          They arrived at the airport 20 minutes later.  Michael helped Hermione with her suitcase while Sydney looked her over.

"You look wonderful Hermione."  Her mom said softly.  Hermione noticed her eyes were filling with tears. 

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine.  You know Harry, he'll take care of me."

"I know but mothers are supposed to worry remember?"

"I remember Mom.  Bye." She said placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. "I'll miss you and I'll call."

"Alright dear, are you sure you don't want us to wait here until Harry arrives?"

"No Mom, I'll be fine."  With that her mother got back in the car and waited for Michael.  "Bye Dad!" Hermione said blowing him a kiss.

"Bye sweetie, have a good time!"  He got in the car and they drove away leaving Hermione to wait for Harry.

_'He should be here any minute.'_  Hermione thought to herself.  She was so excited, she was bouncing up and down on her toes.  She kept glancing around looking for any sign of Harry when she heard a rustle of wings behind her.  She turned around to see a snowy white owl sitting on the bench behind her.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?"  She asked not really expecting an answer.  That's when she saw that Hedwig was carrying a letter.  She took it gently from the bird and opened it.  The writing was rather scratchy and it looked like some one had written it in a hurry.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry Hermione, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to come.  It's Ginny; she's in the hospital. I'm not really sure what happened.  She was chasing Ron and me around on our brooms.  We were really high and the next thing we knew she just fell.  I don't know if she's going to be all right.  I'm so so so sorry Mione but I can't leave now, I'd just feel terrible.  I'd be miserable on our trip too and I don't want to ruin it.  Maybe we can postpone it but I'm sorry I' can't come._

_Please forgive me._

_                              Your Love Forever,_

_                                    Harry_

Hermione couldn't believe it.

"This is not happening," she said out loud.  Then the full blow of it hit her.  It was ruined, the whole trip, they're time together was ruined.  The tickets and reservations were non-refundable so they couldn't just take a rain check.  Hermione slumped into the bench and silently cried to herself.  She was about to call her parents so they could come pick her up when someone with a gentle voice spoke up next to her.

"Um, excuse me.  Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up, it was a guy probably about her age.  He was tall and fairly well built.  His short dirty blond hair was gelled and spiked forward; and his eyes were a sparkling blue-gray. 

"No, not really."  Hermione said stifling a sob.

"I saw that letter you received, you've got quite a system for messaging."  He said sounding slightly confused.

_'Oh no,'_ Hermione thought. _'Now what?'_  She racked her brain trying to come up with an excuse.  "Oh, um yeah.  That's just my owl; it's really well trained.  We had a professional trainer come and…" He raised his hand to stop her.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking for an explanation.  So what's wrong if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, my boyfriend and I were supposed to go on a week long cruise.  I haven't seen him for like 3 weeks and I was so looking forward to this.  But his friends little sister ended up in the hospital after a…bike accident and it was sort of his fault so now he feels guilty and he's not coming."  

"Whoa, I'm sorry.  Is there anything I can do?" 

"Not unless you can spare a week to go on a cruise with someone you just met."  She said half-heartedly.  He stayed quiet but then extended his hand to grasp hers.

"When do we leave?"

She looked up at him, he was smiling and he seemed genuine.

"Are you serious?"  She asked, drying her red eyes.

"As a heart attack."  He replied.

Hermoine laughed.  '_He's cute and funny.  But what am I saying, I have a boyfriend. Still…'_

"But what if my boyfriend finds out?"

"He won't and no one else will have to know either."

"How's that going to work?"

"Well 1.  You tell him that you forgive him but since the tickets were non-refundable you called up a girl friend at the last minute and you two went."

"Ok what's 2?"

"2.  We don't tell each other our real names."

"Well what are you supposed to call each other for a week?"

"What ever we feel like, for example.  Let me introduce myself, my name is Eric.  Eric Vaughn.  Now it's your turn to make up a name."

"Ok," Hermione said slightly skeptical. "I'm Nicole Garner."

"Ok we're off to a good start.  So Nicole when does our plane leave?"

"Well it leaves in half an hour but Eric I don't know about this.  I mean what about your parents and wasn't someone coming to pick you up?"

"Oh right," Eric said turning and looking at the cars nearby.   "I'll be right back."  He went and jogged over to a Mercedes where a man was waiting to open the door for him.

"That won't be necessary Jack, something's come up and I'm going on another trip."  He said to the man.

"Yes sir.  When shall I pick you up again?"

"I'll call Mum and let her know."

"Yes sir."

Eric walked back over to Hermione.

"As for my parents, well my dad is away on business all summer and my mum…" He pulled out a cell phone, "I'll take care of that right now.  _Hi Mum, it's me.  Yeah I'm back.  Spain? It was great Mum, yeah really nice down there.  Hey listen I've just met…an old friend here at the airport.  Oh just one of them Mum you probably wouldn't remember.  Well if you must her name is Nicole.  See I told you, you wouldn't.  Anyway, yeah we're going on a little trip for a week.  Yes, no worry Mum she's got a boyfriend.  All right I will.  Love you too.  Bye."_  He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Hermione."There, all set.  Now are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione thought for a minute, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I am if you are."  She said finally.

"Good show," Eric said smiling.  "Well shall we find our gate?" He asked taking his and Hermione's bags.

"We shall."  Hermione said, smiling back. She picked up her backpack and fell into a slow stride walking next to him.  _'Who knows.'_  She thought. _'He doesn't seem to want to get romantically involved so maybe we'll just have a really good time.  Yeah, this could be fun.'_


	2. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Anger Management, The Pianist, British Airways, Sprite, Dr. Pepper or Evanescence.  Please don't sue me.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                       Chapter 2-Plane Ride

          Eric and Hermione made their way to the gate in silence. 

"There it is!" Hermione said pointing.  "Gate 33 London to Miami Non-stop."

They put their bags through check and passed through the metal detector.  The man checking the bags cast a confused glance at Hermione when he saw the all the shrunken stuff inside her bag.

"Um baby shower."  She said quickly slightly blushing.  She went and sat down.  She heard Eric behind her talking to the same man.

"Shopping for my baby brother."

"Right…" the man said slowly before checking the next bag.

Eric walked up and sat next to Hermione sighing heavily.

"So you have a baby brother?"  Hermoine asked trying to make some conversation.

"What?"  He asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah.  Um just born, cute little tyke.  Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope." She replied.  A sharp voice sounded through the loud speakers.

_"All passengers flight 207 non-stop to Miami, Florida will begin boarding now."_

"I guess that's us."  Eric said standing up, Hermione did the same and he followed her onboard.  "Where are we sitting?"  He asked.

"Um up front." Hermione said glancing at the tickets.  "First class."

They found their seats and stowed their luggage over head.

"I call window seat!"  Hermione cried suddenly, jumping and landing next to the window.  She looked at Eric who was laughing, she laughed too.  He took the seat next to her.

"All right but I call window on the way home!"  He told her, smiling broadly.

"Deal!" She said grabbing his hand and shaking it.  They watched the plane slowly fill until only a few seats were left empty.  The stewardess came on and did the routine safety talk and then the pilot came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking.  Make yourselves comfortable we're going to settle in for a nice long flight.  It will take approximately 9 hrs and 15 minutes to arrive in Miami.  We will get there around 1:55 PM Eastern Standard Time.  We will be serving lunch and dinner and the in-flight movies will be Anger Management and The Pianist.  Please make sure your seats are all the way forward and that your tray tables are in the up-right and locked position.  Thank you for flying British Airways and have a nice flight." 

Eric yawned, "Well that was just about the most boring speech I've ever heard.  9 hours huh?  Well at least there's one good movie to watch."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I heard Anger Management was really good!"

"Anger Management?  I was talking about The Pianist."  Hermione watched as a wide grin slowly crept across his face.

"You are too cute, you know that?"  She said.

"Well thank you.  You're not so bad yourself."  He replied.  They stared at each other for a moment before each suddenly looked away.

_'What am I doing?'_  Hermione thought to herself.  _'I have a boyfriend and I just called him cute!  Think about Harry, think about Harry!'_

_'Oh my god I did not just say that!  "You're not so bad yourself."  What was I thinking?  She has a boyfriend!  Think about something else, think about something else.'_

The two remained silent as the plane took off.  Neither looked up until the stewardess came by with the drinks.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"  She asked.

"I'll take a Sprite."  Eric said.

"And I'll have a Dr. Pepper please." Hermione replied as she put their tray tables down.

The stewardess handed Eric two cups of ice, which he passed on to Hermoine, then two cans of soda.

"Would you like some honey roasted peanuts?"  She asked before leaving.

"Sure, yeah."  Eric replied still holding the two cans.  She put a few bags on his tray table then proceeded to the people behind them.

"Here," Eric said opening Hermione's can and pouring some soda into her cup.

"Thanks."  She replied quietly watching as he did the same with his soda.

"Look," he said suddenly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.  It was totally out of line."

"No it's my fault."  Hermione replied.  "I complimented you first."

 They sat silent again.

"You want some peanuts?"  Eric asked handing her a bag.

"Yes I'm starved!"  She replied.  She took the bag and ripped it open, sending peanuts flying every which direction.  She stared at the bag for a few moments before turning to Eric.  His eyes were watering.  Then they both burst out laughing.  People turned to look at what they were laughing at but all they could see were peanuts lying all over.

"You…are clumsy!"  Eric gasped wiping his eyes dry.

"I know," Hermione replied still laughing. "People tell me that all the time."

Eric smiled then turned his attention to a stewardess who was not looking very happy at the mess.

"Would you like head phones to watch the movie?"  She snapped.

"Uh, yeah sure."  Eric said cowering away from her a bit.  She pulled out 2 sets and shoved them into Eric's hand.

"Enjoy the movie."  She said plastering on a fake smile.

"Wow," Eric said after she left.  "She reminds me of one of my teachers."

"Mine too."  Replied Hermione, thinking of McGonnagle.  "Don't we all have a teacher like that?"

"Yeah I guess so." Eric chuckled.

They plugged in the headsets and began watching the movie.  It was Anger Management with Adam Sandler.  They occasionally popped a peanut into their mouth and slowly enjoyed their soda.  An hour and a half later they were both crying from laughing so hard.

"I've never laughed so hard in my life."  Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"I have."  Eric replied doing the same.  "But that was only because you spilled the peanuts everywhere."  Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  They wound up the headsets and put them in seat pockets.  Eric sat back and sighed. "Oh that was funny."

"Yeah."  Hermione replied.  "The part in the car on the bridge was the best."

"Oh you mean _I feel pretty_…" Eric sang softly but began to get louder. "…_Oh so pretty…I feel pretty and witty and_…"

Hermione burst into giggles.  "Why'd you stop?"

"Well," he started. "I don't really feel _gay_."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "I cannot believe you just said that!"  Then she smiled again.  "Well it's good to know you feel pretty."  It was his turn to smack her playfully.

"Oh stop it."  He said putting on a feminine voice.   They had another good laugh and when it was over it was time for lunch.

"We have turkey, ham and roast beef sandwiches.  Which would you prefer?"

"Turkey please."  Piped Hermione.

"And I'll take roast beef."  Eric added.

"Ok we have a green salad and fruit salad."  The stewardess continued handing them the sandwiches.

"None for me thanks."  Eric replied.

"Hmm, I want a fruit salad but I won't eat it all."  Hermione said to Eric.

"Well eat what you can and I'll finish it for you." 

"Ok," she said, "I'll take a fruit salad."

"Alright," the stewardess said passing the fruit salad to Hermione. "For dessert there are brownies, choc…"

"Brownies!"  Hermione said enthusiastically.  "I mean yes brownies please, for me I mean."  She could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll have brownies too."  Eric concurred.

The stewardess handed them the brownies then asked, "Would you like a refill on your sodas?"  

Both nodded and she handed them two more cans before taking the empty ones.  "Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you."  They both replied as she continued on to the next people.

"Wow this looks good."  Eric stated.

"Yeah, those peanuts weren't nearly filling enough."  Hermione said with a giggle.  They both dug in and ate pretty much in silence, only breaking it to ask how the other's meal was.

"Ugh here."  Hermione said handing Eric the half full fruit salad bowl.

"Ok," he said taking it from her and munching away happily.

"It's so funny." 

"What is?"  He asked through a mouthful of banana.

"Well my boyfriend, he hates sharing food with other people.  He would never even think about finishing that fruit salad."

"Really?  That's a shame.  Boyfriends are supposed to clear their girlfriends plates, it's like listed in the job description."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah it's ok though.  I still love him."

"So what's he like, your boyfriend?"

"Well he's tall, dark and handsome."  She started dreamily.

"And probably perfect and all the teachers' pet right?"  He said slightly annoyed.

"Well not quiet.  There's one teacher that absolutely hates him, but he hates everybody, except this one pretty boy who's a total snob.  I hate him he's such a git, he struts around like he's the king of the world and nobody can stop him from getting what he wants."

"The pretty boy or the teacher?"

"The pretty boy."

"Ha I know a guy like that!"  Eric replied finishing the last of the fruit salad.  "So your boyfriend what's he look like?"

"He's got black hair, and green eyes.  He's kind of lanky but he's cute in his own quirky way.  He's sweet, kind and so modest." She was getting sentimental thinking about Harry so she decided to change the subject.  "So do you have a significant other?"

"Well no but since I'm not modest I can safely say that half the girls at my school would love to date me."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah right."

"It's true!  Well ok, I would really only date one or two of them.  In all actuality they are probably just in it for the power that comes along with my name."

"You're family is powerful?"  Hermione asked unwrapping her brownie.

"Yeah, well my dad is.  He's got this top job with the government.  There are a lot of people in the palm of his hand."  He said taking out his brownie too.

"Oh that must be nice."

"No it bloody sucks.  Everybody thinks I'm just a spoiled snob, who's along for the free ride.  Nobody sees me for who I really am."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  Hermione said feeling sort of embarrassed. 

"Yeah, it's ok though."  He said taking a big bite of brownie.  "I guess I sort of play along."

They finished eating in silence and cleaned up.  When the stewardess came back by they threw all their trash away, she told them the next movie was going to start in a little bit.  Neither of them felt much like watching it though.  Hermione stared out the window at the blue ocean down below them.

"Isn't it pretty?"  She said softly.

"Hmm, what?"  Eric said glancing up from a magazine he was reading.

"The ocean, isn't it pretty?" She repeated.  Eric leaned over and looked out the window.  Hermione leaned back so he could see.  She watched him stare at the water below them and marveled at how the sunlight made his eyes dance.  He leaned back and smiled at her, "Yeah it is.  How long has it been?"

"Since what?" She asked.

"Since we left London."

"Oh," she said glancing at her watch. "Five hours."  He nodded and went back to reading his magazine.  Hermione continued to stare out the window; she was tired.  She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she was so excited.  She felt her eyes droop and saw the scene fade away in front of her.  She drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione stood on the balcony, staring out into the ocean.  She breathed in deeply, all the wonderful scents filling her head.  She was watching the sunset when she felt a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said relaxing back into the person who was holding her._

_"Not as beautiful as you." A deep voice whispered into her ear._

_"Oh Harry I love you."  She said turning around, but gasped.  In front of her wasn't Harry it was her worst enemy.  Draco Malfoy._

_"Malfoy what are you doing here?  Where's Harry?"  She asked angrily._

_"Harry who?"  He asked shrugging and running a hand through his sleek blond hair.  "Nicole what are you talking about?"_

_"Nicole?  I'm not Nicole, I'm Hermione!"  She shouted at him._

_"No you're Nicole!"_

_"Hermione!"_

"Nicole! Nicole…" 

"Nicole?"  Eric said brushing his hand against her cheek.  She opened her eyes with a start.  She looked up at Eric's face looming over her own.  She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  She sat bolt upright. "Welcome back."  He said smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks," she said rubbing her face trying to forget the terrible dream she'd just had.  "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not really sure, I dozed off for a little bit too.  But I'm guessing 3 hours."  He said stretching.

"3 hours?  We're almost there!"  She said excitedly.  "Um Eric did I talk at all in my sleep?"  She asked suddenly.

"Um, no I don't think so but then again I was asleep for a little bit too so, you might have."  He glanced up the aisle. "Oh here comes the dinner cart.  That's why I woke you up by the way.  Sorry about that." He said as he put down his tray table.

"No that's ok, I needed to wake up anyway."  She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol.  That nightmare had given her a headache.  She took two out and put the bottle away.  The stewardess was already taking Eric's order.

"Ok I'll have the chicken please and another Sprite." He finished and turned towards Hermione, "and you?"

"Oh um I'll just have a green salad and a bottled water please.  Thank you."  She said as the stewardess handed her, her meal.  She popped the Tylenol in her mouth and downed it with water.  She opened up her salad and began eating.  Eric had already finished half his chicken.

"Hungry?"  She asked.

"Just a bit." He said wiping his chin. "I see you're not eating much, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah just a little headache." She replied.

"It's probably the altitude.  Do you fly often?"  He asked looking a little concerned. 

"I've flown a couple times before.  But don't worry," she said smiling, "I'll be fine."

He smiled back and returned to his food.  Hermione finished her salad and took out her CD player.  She popped in a CD and began listening.  Eric had finished too and he was reading a book.  The stewardess came and collected their trash a few minutes later and informed them that they would be landing in 45 minutes.  A little while later Eric shut his book with a clap, stirring Hermione out of her music induced trance.  He turned to her and signaled for her to take her headphones off.

"What are you listening too?"  He asked curiously.

"Oh it's a group called Evanescence.  You want to listen?"  He nodded his head eagerly and took the headphones from her.  Hermione restarted the song she was listening to and watched as he bobbed his head to the music.  She smiled, he noticed and smiled back still listening.  When the song was over he took the headphones off.

"That was cool, they're really good." He said.

"Yeah, I like them."  Hermione said stashing her CD player back in her bag.  Just then the pilot came on over the intercom again.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot again.  We are just beginning to make our final approach into the Miami.  If you would please return your seats and tray tables to their upright and locked positions for the descent.  We should arrive at Miami International Airport in 15 minutes.  We hope you've had a pleasant flight, enjoy your stay in Miami and thank you for choosing British Airways."

"I want to be a pilot just so I can bore people to death with my talking."  Eric said sarcastically.

"Oh give him a break.  Do you know how boring that must get?  He probably has a typed draft where you can just fill in the blanks for the place and time." Hermione stated.  Eric laughed and shook his head.

"You are too much Ms. Garner."  He said.

"Why thank you Mr. Vaughn, I'll take that as a compliment."  She said.

"As it was intended." He replied smiling broadly at her.  They felt the plane make its decent and made sure to put their tray tables back up.  Hermoine watched out the window looking for the first sign of land.  Then she saw it, the white sandy coast shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Oh Eric there it is look!"  She said turning to him. "Eric are you ok?"  She asked.  He was sitting very stiff, he had his eyes closed and his hands were gripping the armrests so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah," he replied, "I just don't like landings and take offs too much."

They hit a little bit of turbulence on the way in and Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath.  She turned and took his hand in hers.  He opened one of his eyes and glanced down at her hand.  Then back up to her face.

"Don't worry."  She said soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine.  I promise."  She softly stroked his hand and he visibly relaxed although he was still rather pale.  The landed with a bump and he left out a huge sigh of relief.

"See it wasn't that bad."  Hermoine said teasingly.

He nodded his head but didn't say anything.  The stewardess came on over the intercom.__

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentle and welcome to Miami, Florida.  The local time is 2:00 PM Eastern Standard Time.  As most of you probably know today is July 4, so be careful but have fun celebrating the independence of the United States."_

The plane slowly came to a stop and people began getting out of their seats.

"Let's wait for everyone to get off."  Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Eric replied.  He noticed that she was still absentmindedly stoking his hand.  He gently squeezed her hand but let it go.  "Thanks, I usually don't freak out like that."

"Oh yeah, your welcome." Hermione replied, suddenly feeling alone without the touch of his hand.  They slowly stood up and got their bags.  They walked into the terminal and were greeted by a big sign that hung overhead saying, "WELCOME TO MIAMI!"


	3. Fireworks

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except the plot and even that isn't very original.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                               Chapter 3-Fireworks

          Eric and Hermione walked out into the bright Florida sunlight.  Eric reached inside his bag and whipped out a pair of sunglasses, as did Hermione.

"I'll go wave down a taxi."  Eric said.  "Stay here with the bags."

"Ok," Hermione replied finally realizing what she had gotten herself into. 

_'I'm thousands of miles away from home, I'm with a complete stranger and we're going on a week long cruise.'_   She was snapped out of her thoughts as Eric came jogging back over.

"Got one," he said grabbing his and her bags.

"I can get it Eric."  Hermione said trying to reclaim her bag.

"No worries," he replied heading towards the cab.  Hermoine shouldered her backpack and followed after him.  They got inside and Eric turned to Hermione, "What's the name of our hotel?"

"Oh um Seville Beach Hotel please."  She said to the driver.

"Right away miss."  The taxi driver said with a heavy Spanish accent.   Hermione and Eric were thrown against the back of the seat as he sped through downtown Miami.  About 15 minutes later they arrived in front of a beautiful hotel.  The driver got out and got their suitcases out of the back.

"That'll be 22.50" He said to Eric.  Eric got out his wallet.

"Oh no I'm paying." Hermione said coming over and reaching into her purse.

"No I insist."  Eric replied handing the man a twenty and a five.  "Keep the change." 

"Thank you sir, I hope you and your girlfriend have a nice trip."

"Oh she's not my…"

"He's not my…" They both started at the same time but it was too late he was already speeding away.

"Anyway."  Eric said turning to Hermione.  "I can't let you pay for everything, what with the tickets, hotel and cruise reservations."

"Well actually my parents are paying for it all.  It was a gift from them."

"Still I'd feel guilty just coming along for the free ride."

He once again took both their bags and they headed into the hotel lobby.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" 

"I have to use my real name to check in."

"Right, I'll be over here admiring this fountain."

She went up to the front counter.

"Hi I have a reservation, I believe it's under Michael Granger."

The girl behind the desk searched her computer screen.

"Oh yes, everything's already been paid for and any extra charges should be billed to his credit card.  I take it you're Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head, glancing around to make sure Eric wasn't listening.

"Here's your key Ms. Granger.  Room 313.  Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."  Hermione said taking the key.  "Eric!"  He looked up from where he was watching fish swim around in an aquarium.  "Come on I've got the key!"  He strode over pulling the bags behind him.

"What room?"

"313.  I think it's on the 3rd floor, come on elevators are this way."  She led the way as he followed behind her toting the bags.

"Wow," Eric said stepping into the elevator.  It was completely glass and you could gaze out across the beautiful pools, sparkling white sand and deep, blue ocean.  "This was really nice of your parents.  What was it a present for?"

"Oh um I've been top of my class for 6 years and I'm head…um Student Body President."

"That's funny, I'm Student Body President too." He replied still looking through the glass.

"Really?  That is funny."

"Yeah, I'm not top of my class or anything but I do well enough."

The elevator doors opened with a ding.  The two stepped out into a very nicely furnished hall.  At the end of it were two huge wooden doors.

"That must be like the honeymoon suite."  Eric said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah well let's find our room, you look on that side.  I'll look on this one." Hermione said walking towards the nearest door.  They strolled down the hall, checking the numbers on the doors to see which one was theirs.  They got to the end of the hall and Hermione growled in exasperation.

"Well here's 312, where's ours?" She asked peeved.  But Eric wasn't listening; he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh Nicole…"

"What?"  She snapped turning to him.  Then she saw what he was looking at.  They were in front of the "Honeymoon Suite".  Hermoine looked at the number on the door.

"No…way!" She screamed, jumping up and down.  Sure enough the number on the door was 313.  She jammed the key into the hole and flung open the doors.  The room was amazing.  There were tropical plants everywhere and the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony were open, letting a warm tropical breeze drift through.  Eric closed the door and put the bags down, staring in awe at his surroundings.  Meanwhile Hermione went out on the balcony.

"Eric, come here!"  She called into the room.  He walked out to join her and his breath caught in his throat.

"This is amazing."  He said softly.

"It's more than amazing."  Hermione said leaning over the rail.  They view that extended before them was nothing short of spectacular.  Palm trees everywhere, white sand that stretched for miles and the ocean.  The blue-green waves danced about, breaking with peaks of white.

"Hey look."  Hermione said leaning even further over the rail.  The pool was directly below them but Eric wasn't paying attention. 

"Hey be careful." He said grasping her around the waist and pulling her a safe distance from the edge.

"What?"  Hermione asked incredulously. "It's not like I was going to jump."

"You could have fallen."  Eric said softly, his cheeks tinted red.

"Well I'm not going to."  Hermione snapped whipping back around to look out over the pool.  "Why do you care anyway?"  She asked not looking back.  "We just met remember?  Like 10 hours ago?"

"Well I'm sorry for having a heart!"  Eric snapped back.

"I don't need a heart, I need my boyfriend!"  Hermione shouted tears forming in her eyes.  She missed Harry, this guy was nice and all but she missed how Harry let her be independent.  She was a big girl; she could take care of herself.  She didn't need some guy babying her all the time.  "Maybe this was a big mistake."  She said finally.

"Yeah maybe it was."  Eric replied his voice full of venom.  He turned and stomped back into the room.  Hermione snapped her head up, his voice.  It sounded so familiar just then, but who did it remind her of?  She couldn't remember.  She forgot it quickly and turned her gaze to the sparkling water, letting a few silent tears fall.  She stayed there for close to an hour, letting her mind be free to wander.  Her thoughts drifted about landing on certain things here and there but never dwelling for very long.  She sighed, _'That was pretty mean of me.'_  She thought. _'I mean he was basically just saying he cared about my safety and I blew him off.  I should go apologize.'_  Hermione turned and walked into the room.  She saw Eric lying on one of the two queen sized beds, his back was to her.  She went and sat down next to him.

"Look Eric, I'm really sorry." She said softly.  "I know you were just trying to be nice.  And I acted really stupid; I just miss my boyfriend you know?  Can you forgive me?"  He didn't reply.  He didn't even actually move.

"Eric?"  She asked again.  She got up and walked around to the other side of the bed so she could look him in the eye.  She crouched down next to the bed but her breath caught in her throat. _'He's sleeping.  That's a good idea.  Maybe I'd better rest too.'  _She stood up and walked over to her own bed.  She plopped down and within minutes was fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione woke a few hours later.  She glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"5:30."  She mumbled.  She looked over at Eric except he wasn't there.  She sat up and looked around the room.  He wasn't anywhere.  "Oh my god, I didn't make him leave did I?  Oh how could I be such a ditz?"  She said scolding herself.  A slight breeze ruffled her hair; she looked out to the balcony and let out a sigh of relief.  Eric was sitting in a chair, staring out at the ocean.  Hermione quietly approached him.  She stood silently behind him for a few minutes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  He asked suddenly making Hermione jump.

"What, oh yeah it is."  She replied. She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. "I didn't think you knew I was here."  She said quietly.

"I heard you get up." He replied still looking out over the water.

"Look Eric…" She started.

"It's ok," he cut her off. "You don't have to."

"I want to."  She said walking around to lean against the rail in front of him.  "I'm sorry.  I…I don't know what I was thinking, I was being stupid.  I know you were just watching out for me and I appreciate that.  It's just, I'm used to taking care of myself and I usually don't like for people to help me.  Anyway, if you can forgive the things I said, the way I treated you…if you can forgive me…I'd be really grateful if you escorted me to dinner."  She watched him pensively but he didn't respond.

"Please say something."  She said quietly.  He looked up at her and she was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Of course I'll escort milady to dinner."  He said standing up.  "But only on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to let me pay."  He said simply.

"Eric no!  I told you my parents are paying for everything!"

He raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright then."  He replied sitting back down.

"Oh get up!"  Hermione said pulling him to his feet.  "Fine you can pay!  But do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." He said his silver eyes shimmering. 

"Thank you."  Hermione said softly.

"Well, I believe that I've made a promise to escort milady to dinner."  Eric said offering her is arm.  She laughed as she took it.  They made their way back through their room and to the elevator at the end of the hall.  They took the elevator to the lobby and walked past the front desk towards the hotel restaurant.  They entered the restaurant under a huge sign that hung from the ceiling reading _Oceanview_.  And did it ever have a view.  It was the exact same view as from their room only at ground level.  There was a high domed ceiling that was sparkling white.  They walked up to a sign reading _Please Wait to Be Seated._  A tall man with blond hair strode up to them.

"Just two?"  He asked grabbing some menus.

"Yes." Eric replied.

"Follow me please." The man replied.

"Ladies first."  Eric said bowing deeply.

"Oh knock it off." Hermione said amused.  "I'm the one who should be kissing up to you remember."  Never the less she followed the waiter who led them to a table right by the window.  They both sat down and Hermione turned to look outside.

"Oh!" She said suddenly.

"What?"  Eric asked glancing up from his menu but they he saw what she was talking about.  The pool came right up to the window and they could see under water at the people swimming.

"That's fun."  He said returning to his menu.

She picked up her menu and started to look through it.  There were many things that sounded absolutely spectacular but she wasn't in the mood for a big meal.  The waiter came back a few minutes later.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked.

"I am."  Eric said.

"I'm not sure yet, you go ahead." Hermione replied.

The waiter turned to him.

"I'll have the filet mignon, with a side salad and mashed potatoes." 

"Are you ready Miss?"  The waiter asked turning to her.

"Yeah, I'll have the kid's grilled cheese sandwich with a small side of fries please, oh and ranch too."  They waiter gave her a funny look but took down her order.  Eric was staring at her quizzically.

"You know what I'll have what she's having."  He told the waiter.  "And make mine a large order of fries, if you will."

"Yes sir." The waiter replied sounding a little annoyed.  "Anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper for me, please."  Hermione piped.

"Sprite please, thank you."  Eric said as the waiter retrieved their menus and left.

"Did we just order what I think we just ordered?"  He asked her.

"Kids grilled cheese?  Yep!"  She was smiling.  He smiled too; he turned to look at the water behind the glass.  He jumped back almost falling out of his chair.  A pudgy little kid wearing goggles had his face smashed up against the glass and was making silly faces at them.  Eric cursed under his breath.  All of a sudden the boys eyes grew huge, he rushed to get away from the window as fast as he could, constantly looking back as if something was chasing him.

"Wonder what scared him?"  Hermione said curiously.  Just then the waiter returned with their drinks. 

"Dr. Pepper," he said handing Hermione her drink, then he gave Eric his. "And Sprite."

"Do you always get Dr. Pepper?"  Eric asked contently sipping his drink.

"Do you always get Sprite?"  She replied swirling her straw around.

"Hmm, point taken."

A short while later their food arrived.  They ate happily, reminiscing about their childhoods.  Hermione found this slightly hard considering most of her life consisted of magic.  Eric was reliving the humorous time his older cousin was chasing him through the house because Eric put a snake in his bed.

"…Yeah so he gets up to chase after me right.  And we're running all through the halls, it's lucky my dad wasn't home I would've gotten a beat…bad, a bad punishment, but anyway so he's chasing me through one hall and there's this rug on the floor.  I run across the rug but when he goes across it, it flies right out from under him.  He flew like 5 feet in the air and landed flat on his face!  It was hilarious!"

Hermione laughed, "I don't have any relatives my age."  She said sadly.

"Who said he was my age?" Eric laughed suddenly. "He was 25 when I was 7!"

"Oh!"  Hermione replied laughing at her stupidity.  They finally finished their meals and Hermione, though still reluctant, let Eric pay.  By the time they got back to their room it was 7:30 and the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm going to go take a shower."  Hermione stated as they entered their room.

"Ok." Eric said jumping onto his bed and turning on the TV.  Hermione went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.  Eric was flipping through the channels when the phone rang.

"Uh oh."  He said out loud.  He answered it slowly, "uh…hello?"

"Hi dear!"  Said a cherry voice.

"Hi." 

"I see you two got there ok.  How was the trip?"

'This must be Nicole's mom, and she thinks I'm Nicole's boyfriend.  Crap!' He thought nervously. 

"Uh yeah, it was fine.  Long plane ride."

"Yes I assume so, and how's the hotel?"

"It's great thanks a lot."

'Everything will be fine just play along.'

"Oh you're welcome, is my daughter around?"

"Uh yeah but she's in the shower."

"The shower huh?  Well if you would have her call me when she gets out."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"You make sure you take care of her, and don't go getting any ideas mister."

"Oh no, don't worry.  Your daughter's safe with me Mrs.…_'Shit!'_…err Mom."

"You're so sweet. Ok well you two have fun."

"We will."

"Bye."

"Yeah bye."

Eric hung up the phone letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close."  He said out loud.

"What was close?"  Hermione said coming out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Um your mom just called."  He watched as her eyes grew wide.

"You didn't…she didn't…do you…you don't?"  She sputtered.

"Shh, calm down.  Don't worry neither of us let anything slip."  He said soothingly.  She relaxed.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not busting me, for playing along with my mom.  I suppose she thought you were Har…I mean my boyfriend."

"Oh no problem.  Hey are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah I'm gonna blow dry my hair out here."

"Alright I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Ok."  She replied rummaging through her bag.  As soon as she heard the water running she grabbed her wand and went to the mirror.  She muttered a simple drying spell and soon her curly locks were falling loosely around her shoulders.  She walked out on the balcony and breathed in the warm tropical air.  The sun had just finished setting and the first stars of twilight were making their appearance.  Suddenly a shot of color exploded in the sky.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot it was the 4th of July.  Eric!  Eric come out here!"  She yelled.

"What? What?"  He said stumbling through the door trying to button up his shirt.  He froze when he saw the fireworks.

"Wow."

"Yeah isn't it great?" Hermione said smiling.  She glanced at him noticing his shirt was still unbuttoned.  She could see his tan and very toned chest.  He noticed her staring at him and smiled.  She turned away her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  They watched the fireworks for a while in silence.

"Um Eric?"

"Yeah?"  He replied, head tilted toward the sky.

"I'm glad you're here."

He took his attention off the display and met her gaze.

"I mean I'm sad that my boyfriend couldn't be here but I'm really glad that I'm here…with you."

He watched her; his eyes sparkling like the diamonds in the sky.  He moved to her side and put a protective arm around her waist.

"I'm glad too."


	4. Cruisin' USA or not

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                        Chapter 4-Cruisin' USA or not…

_"It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Not as beautiful as you."_

_A pair of strong arms enveloped Hermione._

_"Oh Harry I love you."  Hermione said turning to gaze into the familiar green eyes._

_"I love you too."  He said placing a delicate kiss on her lips._

_She broke from his embrace and went to look over the railing.  Before she knew what was happening she was falling, falling over the side.  She stretched out a hand and grasped the rail._

_"Harry!  Help me!"  She screamed._

_Harry walked to the side of the balcony._

_"You're a smart girl Hermione, I'm sure you'll figure it out.  I know how you like to be independent."_

_"No Harry!  You don't understand!  Harry I'm going to fall!"  She shrieked as her small hand slipped from the railing._

_"Harry!" She plummeted down, falling quickly towards the shallow pool below her._

Hermione awoke with a start and suddenly realized her face was wet.

"Hey sleepy head."  Eric said standing at the foot of her bed.  He held a plastic cup that was dripping with water.  "Well it took you long enough, I've been trying to get you up for the past 20 minutes."

Hermione shook her head trying to remember where she was, trying to remember what happened the night before.

"What time is it?"  She asked with a yawn.

"12:13."  He replied pointing the clock right next to the beds.

"Oh right."  She groggily fell back onto her soft pillow.  She lay on her side gazing out the open balcony doors.

"Eric, what happened last night?"  She asked quietly.

"Well I guess you fell asleep in my arms.  I turned to say something to you but your eyes were closed.  So I picked you up and brought you in here."  He told her scratching the back of his head.

"And nothing else happened?"  She asked.

"Nothing, honest."  He replied holding up his hands.  "Scout's honor."

"Ok," Hermione replied smiling.  "Well the boat loads at 5, do you want to grab some lunch?"

"No thanks, I already ate."  He replied examining his hair in a mirror.

"Already ate?"  

"Yeah, there's a little coffee place in the lobby.  They've got great scones.  Do you want me to order you some room service?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I'm gonna get ready."  She said bouncing from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.  Eric heard the door shut and chuckled to himself.

"3…2…1…"

"Eric!"  Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Yes?"  He said amusedly.

"I'm in my pajamas, I wasn't last night, you gave me scout's honor.  So how exactly did this happen?"  She said poking her head out the door.

Eric turned to her smirking slightly.

"Like I was ever a scout."

"Eric Vaughn!"  She shouted through a half smile.  "What did you do?"

"Ok, ok you caught me!"  He said raising his hands in defeat.  "You did fall asleep in my arms but woke back up and got ready for bed.  I guess you were pretty out of it if you don't remember."

Hermione sighed loudly but smiled as she returned to the bathroom.

"That girl is gonna rip me apart."  He said to himself, strolling out onto the balcony.  _'What's going on?'  _He thought staring into the bright midday sun. _ 'I never meant for this to happen.  It cant', I won't allow it.  But how can I stop it?  Why am I acting this way?  So soft, so gullible.  Why couldn't I have been cold and heartless yesterday at the airport?' "Because you're not cold and heartless." _  He heard a second voice say inside his head.  He was fighting a losing battle with himself._  'I am cold and heartless!  I…I can prove it!' "Yes but you won't, there's no way you could do that to her to yourself.  Face it you're falling and you're falling hard.  But don't worry, after a week you'll never have to see her again.  She won't tell everyone how you've acted.  Besides maybe you really aren't cold and heartless." 'I am cold and heartless! I am, I am…' _ "I am!"  He shouted out loud.

"Am what?"  Hermione asked poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Uh…" Eric started.  He was panting and sweating.  He tried to regain his composure.  "I am…thoroughly hungry now.  Shall we go eat?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Ok.  Hang on just one more second."

"Ok."  He sighed.  This was going to be harder than he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione and Eric sat relaxing under the shade of an umbrella, gazing casually across the waters of the pool.  They had opted for a nice poolside luncheon instead of a late breakfast.  Hermione sat sipping a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri and Eric was enjoying a virgin Margarita.

"The ship boards in 45 minutes.  We should probably go."  Hermione started.

"Yeah."  Eric replied lazily.

"You know we can still call it quits."  She said quietly.  "We can just arrange flights home and forget this ever happened.  Or…"

"Or?"  Eric directed his full attention to her.

"Or we could go and possibly have the greatest or worst time of our lives."  She finished uneasily.

"Yeah, you know I'm not sure how this is all going to turn out.  But I'm hoping we have the greatest time, not the worst.  I wouldn't miss it for the world."  He stated smiling but he was mentally kicking himself. _'I wouldn't miss it for the world?  What has gotten into me?  Maybe I should just stop this right now…'_  But his thoughts were interrupted.  Hermione had flung her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."  She whispered to him.

"For what?"

"For everything, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up at the airport but I'm guessing it wouldn't have been good."  Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes as she stared into Eric's deep gray ones.

'Crap!  I can't tell her no now.  She might hurt herself and…I don't want that to happen.'

"Hey," He said brushing his thumb against her cheek.  "Don't worry.  I'm here for you and if you need anything, _anything, _you tell me. Ok?  And don't think like that, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione nodded as a few stray tears traced down her cheeks.

"Come on."  Eric said standing up.  "We've got a cruise to go on."  He offered her his arm but she didn't take it.  Instead she grasped hold of his hand.  He didn't object.  Quietly they made their way to the room to get their bags.  Both hoping that the other wasn't feeling what they were because they knew it would all be over in a matter of days and no matter what, it would end in heartbreak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric stepped out of the taxi and turned back to help Hermione out as well.  They grabbed their bags and walked towards the gigantic cruise liner.

"Wow," was all either of them could say.  To say that is was huge would be an understatement.  They made their way up the ramp, at the top a cheery woman was waiting to greet them.

"Hello and how are you two today?"

"Great thanks." Eric replied.

"Can I see your tickets please?"  She asked giving them a wide smile.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said.  She grabbed the tickets out of her pocket and handed them to the woman while Eric pretended to be distracted by some seagulls.

"Thank you very much.  Enjoy your trip."

"We will, thank you."  Hermione said as they stepped aboard the boat.

"What's our room number?"  Eric asked as they walked down one of the many halls.

"2088, it's supposed to be on Deck Level 3."  Hermione replied examining the tickets.

"Well there's an elevator, we can take it up."  Eric said pointing.

They called the elevator and waited for it to arrive.  It did so with a ding and they stepped inside.

"Let's see," Hermione said looking at the buttons.  "D3 that must be it."  She pressed the button and the elevator began its ascent.  A few seconds later the doors opened.  They stepped out into a hall and glanced down it both ways.

"Which way?" Eric asked.

Hermione was looking at a sign.  "It looks like…we go…left."

They started off down the hall.

"Here it is," Eric said stopping in front of a large door.  Hermione took out the key and unlocked the door.  Eric held it open as she entered the room.

"What is with my parents and honeymoon suites?"  She asked laughing.

"I dunno," Eric replied, "but if I didn't know any better I'd say they were hinting something."  He raised his eyebrows, smiling broadly.

"Oh shut up." She said, flipping her hair as she turned to examine the room. "Uh oh."

"What?" Eric asked taking a look at the rather large bathroom.

"There's only one bed." 

Eric's head shot up.  Yep she was right only one bed.

"It's ok," he said. "I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?"  She asked.  "I mean, maybe we could switch rooms or something."

"No way, this room is great."  Eric said jumping onto the couch and stretching out.  "Don't worry it's really not a problem.  I'd sleep on the floor if I had to."

"Ok," Hermoine said unsure.  "It's strange though."

"What is?"  Eric asked closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure I would have even been ready to sleep with my boyfriend."

Eric sat up.

"You mean you two haven't even slept together yet?"  He asked laughing.

"Well no, we've had a really sweet, slow relationship so far."

Eric laughed.  "What were your parents thinking?"

Hermione laughed too.  "I don't know but I think they've got the wrong idea."

"That's for sure."  Eric replied lying back down.  "Well dinner is served in an hour.  I'm gonna take a nap."

Hermione yawned.  "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I think I will too."  She hopped on the bed and closed her eyes.  Soon they were both fast asleep.


	5. Dreaming

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  Do Not!!!!

A/N:  Hey everybody, according to my own studies, it's a proven fact that more people review when I do these little author's note blurbs.  Well whatever floats your boat.  Here's the next chapter, just to let you know I'm having serious writers block.  I have a future chapter written out but I'm having trouble filling the space, so bear with me I'll try to get there as soon as possible.  Any who be kind, rewind, I mean no, stupid, stupid, stupid. *Hits self over head with rented video* um yeah read and review that's better.  Later.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                      Chapter 5-Dreaming

          The next couple of days passed smoothly for Hermione and Eric.  In no time at all they were laughing and joking with each other like old friends.

"Hey Nicole, check out this swan dive!"  Eric yelled off the high board.

"Alright."  Hermione replied shielding her eyes from the sun while watching him dive into the pool making a not so little splash.  He resurfaced and spouted water from his mouth.

"How was that?" 

"Did you say swan dive or hippo dive?"  Hermione said laughing.  "I couldn't tell the difference."

"Ha ha, very funny."  Eric said splashing her with water.

"Hey!  Don't you read the signs?"  She asked wiping the water from her face.  "No splashing."

"You expect me to obey a little sign."  He replied smirking.

"Eric," Hermione said slowly.  "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"  He said inching his way towards her.  "Think about this!"  He dove on top of her dunking her head under the water.  She came up sputtering.

"Yes that!  Oo you're gonna get it!"  She dove towards him but he easily swam out of her reach.  "Eric come back here!"  She said laughing.

"What, just so you can pummel me?  I think not."  He once again swam off as she attempted to lunge at him.

"Fine!"  She turned around angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw Nicole don't be like that!"

"Well I'm going to be like this until you apologize!"  _'Ha!  This will get him for sure.'  _She waited and listening for him to come closer, then she would attack.  Unfortunately Eric had out smarted her.  He sprung out of the water right behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking her under with him as he dove down once again.  A few seconds later they both came up, gasping for air.  Hermione wriggled angrily in his arms.

"Oh, why can't I ever get you?"  She said, kicking wildly.

"Because I'm cunning and clever and not to mention a damned good swimmer!"  He said turning her around and smiling charmingly at her.

"Ha, sounds like a Slytherin to me."  Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?"  Eric asked suddenly.

_'Oh crap!'  _Hermione thought.  "Er…I said sounds like a snake to me."

"Hmm, imagine that."  Eric said thoughtfully.  "Are snakes good swimmers?"

"I suppose so."  Hermione said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Right," Eric said swimming slowly backwards.  "Well since the sun is nearly set and we're both as wrinkled as dried prunes.  How about we turn in for the night?"

"Hmm, sounds good."  Hermione said. "As soon as I get the first shower."  She started to swim towards the side of the pool but not before Eric grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't."  He pulled her back under the water and dashed for the steps.  Hermione resurfaced and raced after him.  They acquired quite a few stares, running down the halls soaking from the head to toe.  Eric was quite a ways ahead of Hermione and by the time she got to the room he had already locked himself in the bathroom and had the shower running.

"Oo Eric I'm gonna kill you!"  She said banging on the door.

"Don't worry I'll be out soon."  He voiced echoed from inside the bathroom.  "Besides it's you who always takes bloody forever."

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch.  He was right in no time at all he was out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head like a turban.  He came strutting over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Your turn dear."  He smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh very cute."  She said getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"The smile or the turban?"  He called after her.  She poked her head back out the door.

"Both."  She shut the door with a bang, and Eric got ready for bed.  By the time Hermione got out of the bathroom, Eric was already sprawled across the couch asleep.  One of his arms hung over the side and brushed the ground and the other was rested across his chest.

"Hmm, I must have worn him out."  Hermione said quietly.  She went over and gently picked up his arm that was hanging off the couch and placed it across his chest like the other.  She looked at him and smiled.  "If only you knew what you're doing to me."  She whispered while brushing a few stray bangs away from his face.  She shook her head and stood up to go to her own bed.  She climbed in and as soon as her head his the pillow she was out.

"Harry!  Harry, you don't understand I'm going to fall!"  Hermione screamed as her grip loosened on the rail.  Slowly her tiny hand lost its grip, she closed her eyes waiting for the fall but it never came.  A pair of strong hands clamped down on her own.  She was hoisted over the banister and into a pair of arms, safe arms or so she thought.  She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Harry but instead she saw…"Malfoy?"

"Hermione, why don't you ever call me Draco?"  He asked sadly.

"What?"  She stuttered. "Be…because, I…I don't know you!  What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you!"  He said incredulously.

"I don't need saving!  Harry, he…" She said struggling to get free of his grip.

"You mean that Harry?"  He asked pointing to the balcony next to theirs.  Hermione gasped, it was Harry.  And he was wrapping his arms around another girl.  Hermione couldn't quite tell who the other girl was her face was all blurry.  Almost like a water painting that's been smudged.

"No," Hermione said softly. "No!  Harry!"  She ran towards the rail but Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her.

"Malfoy let me go!"  She screamed.

"No Hermoine!  You'll kill yourself!  Please Hermoine stop!"

"No!  Let me go!  LET ME GO!"

"Nicole, Nicole wake up!"  Eric worriedly shook her from her nightmare.

"No, no let me go.  Let me go."  Hermione murmured, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nicole it's just me."  He said sitting beside her and taking her in his arms.  "It's just me, no need to worry."

Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"They're so real Eric.  They're so real."  She said softly.

"What are?"  He asked silently rubbing her back. "The nightmares?"

"Yes, I've had them every night since the day we left London.  And every time they just keep getting worse."  She broke into another fit of sobs.

"Shh, shh.  It's ok, it's alright."  He held her, slowly rocking back and forth.  "I won't leave you, everything's gonna be fine.  I promise."

Hermione nodded and in a few minutes her breathing finally slowed.  Eric pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you gonna be ok?"  He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."  She said still sniffling a little.  "Thank you Eric."

"You're welcome."  He replied, brushing her hair away from her damp face.  "The suns just rising, care to join me for an early morning stroll?"

"No thanks," she replied.  "I think I'm gonna lay here for a while.  If that's ok."

"Yeah no problem.  I'll be back."  He got up and went to change.  When he came back out of the bathroom he had a box of tissues with him.  "Here," he said handing them to her.

"Thanks," she sniffed before blowing her nose.

"If you need me just call the deck crew and they'll page me, ok?"

She shook her head and watched as he exited the room.  Finally she lay back down and drifted off into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric watched as Hermione slept peacefully.  He noted each rise and fall of her chest and she breathed and how she softly whistled.  He glanced to the clock beside him.

"12:13."  He said softly.  "I guess I should probably wake her up."  He went and kneeled down next to her.  Gently he reached up and stroked her cheek, willing her to wake up although not really wanting to break the moment.  Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey."  He said softly.

"Hey."  She yawned and turned on her side towards him.

"Sorry I woke you, but it's past 12 and you missed breakfast."

"I'm sorry, I guess I over slept.  What have you been doing this whole time?"  She asked.

"Oh you know scouring the decks, looking for chicks."

Hermione laughed and reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"And did you find any?"  She asked raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Well yeah of course I mean look at me."  He said flexing.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  "But they were nothing compared to you."  She gave him a small smile at his compliment.  "Oh I almost forgot."  He said turning to the table and grabbing something off it.  "I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry."  He unrolled a napkin and showed her a muffin, a banana and an orange juice.

"Eric that's so sweet, but…"

Eric furrowed his brows worriedly. "But…"

"But I have a better idea.  How about I get dressed and then we go eat lunch…together."

They both smiled.

"Ok."  He replied.  "But hurry, I'm starved."

"Already?" Hermione replied on her way to the bathroom.

"I'm a growing boy I have to eat!"  She laughed as she shut the door.  In no time she was back out, but apparently it wasn't fast enough for Eric.  He was waiting by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well," Hermione said walking towards him.  "You do act like a growing boy, but you certainly don't look like one."

"You think so?"  He said smiling down to her.

"I know so.  Now come let's go eat."  She walked out the door; leaving Eric standing, jaw dropped wondering how he was going to get through the rest of the week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch they went back to the room.  Eric crashed on the couch sighing heavily.

"Man, I think I'm gonna take a nap.  Seeing as someone woke me up early this morning."  He said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry."  Hermione said exasperatedly.  "I'm going out to tan."

"Mkay," Eric replied laying his arm over his eyes.

"Bye!" Hermione said loudly.

"Yeah bye."  He said turning over trying to ignore her.

"Love you," she said hoping to get a response out of him.

"Love you too."

She shook her head and left, closing the door loudly.  Eric's head snapped up.

"Did I just? Aw man."  He lay back down covering his face with a pillow.  This was going to be a long trip if they had to keep up this charade.

A/N:  Well what did you all think?  Not bad for a space filler. Read and review and tell me what you think.  I'd like to get a few more reviews cause the number I have right now's pretty pitiful.  Anyway, later. R/R!


	6. Karaoke Night

Disclaimer:  Don't own it, just read it.

A/N:  Aw come on people!  Review!  Please…pretty…pretty…please?  Ok well I'm used to not getting reviews so whatever. Um to answer some questions this is before their 7th year.  And PsychoJo yes to your second question but shhh, you're not supposed to fully know yet, I want to keep it mysterious if you get my drift.  Anyway here's the next chapter read and review or not.  Since most of you seem to be choosing the later!  Yeah well bye. R/R!

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                Chapter 6-Karaoke Night

          Hermione came bouncing into the room, disturbing Eric from his light slumber.

"Get up sleepy head."  She said jumping right onto his stomach.

"Oomph!" Eric groaned as the wind was knocked from his lungs.  "You know you could stand to go on a diet."  Hermione glared at him exasperatedly.  "Just kidding, just kidding."  He said quickly.

"Get ready."  She said jumping onto the bed.

"For what?"  He asked watching her jump up and down.

"We're going to Karaoke Night!"  She said holding up a hot pink flyer.

"You've got to be kidding me!"  He groaned leaning back onto the coach.

"Nope, now come on we're going to be late."  She replied leaping from the bed.

"Alright, alright."  Eric replied following her sleepily from the room.  He wasn't sleepy for long though, the moment they walked through the doors into the dance hall they were greeted by what sounded like a dying chicken.  Alas, it was just a very, very old lady crooning out "You Light Up My Life" at the top of her lungs.

"Well at least she's having fun."  Hermione said over the noise.  "Come on let's go sign up.  I know what song I want to do."  She grabbed his hand and led him over to where the DJ was.

"Nicole," he whined.  "We're not really going to…" but he stopped, the look she was given him would have sent chills up Hades' spine.  "Ok."  He said quietly.

Hermione turned to the DJ.  He was a tall black guy with cornrows and sunglasses.

"Yo I'm Devan, I'll be your DJ tonight.  Can I get your name hot stuff?"  He said bobbing his head to the beat.

"Um Nicole Garner, and I want to do Avril Lavigne's 'Things I'll Never Say'."

"Alright enjoy." He said turning to Eric.  "How about you bud?  You gonna sing your way into her heart?"

"What?  Oh no I'm not her boyfriend, you see…" Eric started quickly.

"Yeah, yeah.  I heard it all before man.  Just tell me your name and what song you're singing."  Eric looked uneasily towards Hermione.  She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um…Eric," he stuttered. "Eric Vaughn, and I don't know what song."

"Boy come here!"  Devan said motioning for Eric to come around to the other side of the DJ station.  "Alright," he said turning to him.  "Now what groups have you heard of?"  Eric racked his brain he didn't really listen to music.  He shrugged. Devan sighed and took out a list.  "You familiar with any of these?"

Eric took the list and looked through it, it was 5 pages long and he didn't see a band he recognized until he got to the last page.

"There!  That one!"  He said pointing.  Devan took the list from him and stared at the band he had pointed to.

"Westlife?  Man what ever floats your boat but…"

"I only know it from girls at my school.  They're crazy about them.  Honest."  Eric replied turning bright red.  

"Alright whatever man."  Devan said turning to find the right CD.  "May I suggest the song Nothing Is Impossible?"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that one!"  Eric replied quickly.

"Good cause you're gonna sing it."  Devan said getting impatient.  "There's 2 people ahead of you guys.  Go ahead and sit down and we'll call your names when it's time."

"Ok."  Eric and Hermione said leaving to go find a seat.  They found a couple right at the front of the stage and watched a girl with bleached blond hair and super tight clothes walked on stage.  The amount make-up she had on could easily have supplied at least 50 girls.  Think Mimi from the Drew Carey show, yeah it was bad.  She grabbed the microphone and blew a kiss to who ever her significant other was.

"Wow I do not envy the guy who's dating her."  Eric said.

"Yeah no kidding."  Hermione replied.  They watched as the song started and she sang.  It was to say the least horrible.  They waited for what seemed like an eternity for the song to end.

_'I'm not that innocent!'_  The girl finished and walked off stage.  Devan took up a microphone from the DJ station.

"Hey y'all!  It's looks like my crazy boy Justin bailed so lets give it up for Nicole Garner with 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne!"  There was scattered applause as Hermione left Eric and nervously approached the stage.  She took the microphone in her hand and waited for the song to start.  She looked down at Eric who was beaming at her.  She mouthed to him, _'I'm nervous.'_

_'Don't worry.' _He mouthed back. _'You'll be great.'_   She relaxed knowing Eric thought she could do well.  She stiffened as the song started but soon fell into the beat and swayed along with it.

I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes.

I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.

_I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red._

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

She looked down to Eric again and smiled when she saw him smiling up at her.__

_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect._

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah._

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away._

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see, I'd wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away._

_With these things I'll never say._  

Hermione closed her eyes totally immersed in the music. 

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time._

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere._

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

She danced around but she felt eyes her, of course there were eyes on her everyone was watching.  This gaze felt familiar, like she had known it for years but there was no one in this room that she had known for years.  In fact she only knew Eric and they had only met a few days ago.  She opened her eyes and realized it was Eric, but why did his eyes look so familiar?  They were piercing yet soft, she gazed into them and continued singing.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect._

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah._

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away._

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see, I'd wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today.  Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say._

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away._

_I stutter, I stumble._

_Like I've got nothing to say._

_Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. _

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah…_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away, with things I'll never say._

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away._

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see, I'd wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away._

_With these things I'll never say.  These things I'll never say._

Hermione finished the song to thunderous applause.  Well thunderous compared to what the last girl had received.  She clamored down from the stage and barely made it before Eric embraced her in a tight hug.

"Nicole that was great!  You never told me you could sing!"  He said smiling broadly at her.

"Well you never asked?  Was it really ok though?"  She asked nervously.

"Ok?  It was excellent Nicole, absolutely brilliant!"

"Alright, alright, alright!"  Devan interrupted.  "Give it up for my girl Nicole.  Nice job!  Up next we've got Eric with "Nothing is Impossible" by Westlife."

Hermoine clapped loudly as Eric ambled onto the stage.  He looked down at Hermoine and winked.  She felt a shiver run up her spine.

_'What's he doing to me?'_  Hermione thought nervously but her attention was soon taken to the song starting.

Eric bent his knees, bobbing to the beat and casting sickeningly charming smiles to all the females in the audience.

_'Well he certainly knows how to handle himself on stage.'_  Hermione said to herself.

_Isn't life strange, a total mystery?  As we passed each day, did you notice me?_

_And I know girl that you've been looking at me._

_And I know now that you and me were meant to be.  Oo yeah._

Hermione heard some of the girls sigh and swoon as his voice drifted through the audience.  She felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach.__

_What would it take to realize that in my heart no matter what they say._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love two hearts are inseparable._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love nothing is impossible._

_Walking down that road, it's coming back to me._

Eric, feeling the need to do some choreography, patted his chest and pointed to his head.__

_Did you feel it inside, a thousand memories?_

_What would it take to realize, that in my heart no matter what they say._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love two hearts are inseparable._

_No matter what they say, when it come to love nothing is impossible._

He shook his finger and Hermione watched in disgust as a few girls came to the side of the stage.  Eric went over and touched their hands.  They screamed and giggled like he was some kind of god.

_'Ok who is he taking this cruise with?'_  Hermione thought again, anger rising in the pit of her stomach.  Eric walked over to where Hermione was sitting.  She stared grumpily at him and crossed her arms before looking around.  What he did then totally surprised her.  He got down on one knee and started singing to her, only her.  She gazed into his silver-blue eyes mesmerized by his voice.

_When it comes to you and me, there's so much more that they can't see._

_And that's how it's meant to be._

He extended his hand to her.

"What?"  Hermione asked incredulously.

"Come on," he said softly, his eyes seemingly pleading to her.

She took his hand and he lifted her onstage before wrapping one arm around her waist while the other was still holding the mic.  They started to dance as he continued to sing.

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love two hearts are inseparable._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love nothing is impossible._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love two hearts are inseparable._

_No matter what they say, when it comes to love…_

_Nothing is Impossible._

The song ended and they were both breathing heavily.  The crowd erupted in applause, and Hermione watched as the "Eric Fan club" members sauntered away from the stage.

"That was amazing!"  Eric panted still holding Hermione in his arms.

"You were amazing!"  She replied gazing into his eyes.  "No I take that back.  You were more than amazing."  Eric smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Yo, yo!  How was that for some excitement folks!  Hey Eric man you got a CD?  Cause it looks like you already got yourself a fan club!"  Devan praised him from the DJ station.  Eric and Hermione laughed as they left the stage.

"Let's get something to drink."  Hermione suggested.

"Yeah."  Eric replied following her to the drink bar.  They grabbed two bottles of water and sat down drinking them slowly.

"Thanks for coming up on stage like that."  Eric said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Hermione replied.

"I couldn't get those prissy chicks off my back!"

"Well it didn't look like you were having too hard of a time entertaining them."  Hermione put in.

"Yeah…well I…it was…just…" He sputtered.

"It's ok," Hermione said silencing him.  "I forgive you.  It was worth it just to see their faces when they saw me."

"I thought I saw you smirk!"  He replied laughing.

"Smirk?  Me?  Never!"  Hermione said putting on air of defense.  Their conversation was interrupted by Devan.

"All right ladies and gents, this is the last song of the night so everybody hit the dance floor!  Oh and by the way this song is dedicated to the lovely couple in room 2088, Mom and Dad send their love!"

Hermoine blushed deeply as did Eric.

"Come on up here!" Devan continued.  "Where are ya?"

Eric grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Aw not you two again?  Well I should have known."  Devan said starting up the song.  "Here it is 'Close Your Eyes' by Westlife."

Eric took Hermione in his arms and they started to sway to the music.

"Eric?"  Hermione said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Sing to me."  She said softly.

"Are you sure?"  He asked.  She nodded her head. "Alright."

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave, but wherever I may be._

_Best believe I'm thinking of you, I can't believe how much I love you._

_All we have is here tonight, we don't wanna waste this time._

_Give me something to remember, baby put your lips on mine._

_And I love you forever.  Anytime when we find ourselves apart._

_You just close your eyes, and you'll be here with me. _

_Just look to your heart, and that's where I'll be._

_If you just close your eyes, till you're drifting away._

_You'll never be too far, from me._

_If you close your eyes._

_I know I'm gonna see you again, but promise that you won't forget._

_Cause as long as you remember, a part of us will be together._

_So even when you're fast asleep, look for me inside your dreams._

_Keep believing in what we're sharing, and even when I'm not there to tell you._

_I, I'll love, love you forever._

_Anytime that I can't be where you are._

_You just close your eyes, and you'll be here with me._

_Just look to your heart, and that's where I'll be._

_If you just close your eyes, till you're drifting away._

_You'll never be too far, from me._

_If you close your eyes._

_Is there anywhere that far?_

_Anytime you feel that low?_

_Is there anywhere my love cannot reach oh oh?_

_I could be anywhere on Earth, it could be anywhere I'll be._

_Oh baby if you wanna see, you just close you eyes._

_Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me._

_Look to your heart, and that's where I'll be._

_Just close you eyes, till you're drifting away._

_You'll never be too far from me.  If you close your eyes._

_Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me._

_Just look to your heart and that's where I'll be._

_If you just close your eyes, till you're drifting away._

_You'll never be too far from me.  If you close your eyes._

_Just close your eyes, if you wanna know._

"Alright thanks folks, party's over for tonight.  So return to your rooms and enjoy the rest of your trip.  This is DJ D. signing out!"

Eric snapped out of his trance, he didn't realize that he and Hermione had stopped moving midway through the song and were just holding each other.  She still had her head on his shoulder and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"Nicole," he whispered softly. "Nicole?  It's over."  He turned her head towards his.  "She's asleep!"  He said to himself.  "Oh well."  He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  He slowly made his way back to their room.  He somehow managed to get out his key, unlock the door and open it with out dropping her.  He went to the bed and set her down.  She stirred but didn't wake; he pulled the covers on to her.  He was about to retreat to his couch when a hand grasped his.  He turned to see Hermione holding his hand in hers.

"Stay, stay with me."  She said softly.  He nodded and climbed into the bed next to her.  She snuggled up against him and put her head on his chest.  In minutes she was asleep again.  Eric absentmindedly stroked her soft hair.

'_What's gonna happen when this all over_?'  He thought to himself. '_I don't know if I can leave her.'  _He continued to ponder his thoughts but before long he too had drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

A/N:  Well what did you think?  Read and review and tell me dang it! Ok bye.


	7. Bon Voyage

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, I never have and never will.  The only thing I own is my CD and yes that is mine.

A/N:  Hey everyone. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.  I've been getting some questions about why they haven't recognized each other yet.  Well I didn't elaborate very much and that's my fault but in the 1st chapter if you remember Hermione had been doing beauty techniques with her friend Emily, she wasn't even sure if Harry would recognize her so that is that.  And Draco well most people recognize him by his hair and since it is completely different and he's wearing muggle clothes and stuff I figured maybe they just wouldn't notice.  Plus attitude is a big factor and they're personalities have been pretty different.  I hope that satisfies some of your questions.  Ok well enough with me.  Read and review.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                     Chapter 7-Bon Voyage

          Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open.  Bright sunlight bathed the entire room in its warmth.  She felt a slight breeze ruffle her hair.

"Hmm we must have left the window open."  She said to herself.  She looked to the window but it wasn't open.  Then she remembered the events of last night.  She turned and realized she was in someone's arms, Eric's arms.  A smile crossed her face as she recalled the fun they'd had the previous night.  She sighed and rested her head on his chest.  The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest put her at ease.  She had almost drifted back to sleep when a thought entered her mind.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night."  She said quietly to herself.  She turned over, propping herself up on her elbows.  She silently watched Eric sleep for a few minutes before raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"Eric," She said softly.  He shifted and slowly opened one eye.

"Hey," he said smiling, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah actually I did.  I didn't have any more nightmares."

"Hmm, that's good."  He said closing his eyes once again.

"What do you think it means?"  Hermione persisted.

"I don't know," he replied thoughtfully, "I don't really believe in the whole fortune telling thing.  A waste of bloody time if you ask me."

"Yeah I'm not into it either.  It was just curious."  She laid her head back on his chest and he absentmindedly began stroking her hair.  "You can go back to sleep if you want.  Sorry I woke you."

"Maybe later," he replied.  "But for now I'm enjoying being here with you."  He took hold of her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.  "What do you say to ordering room service and spending the whole day in bed?"  He asked quietly.

"I say that's a great idea.  Not it."  She said smiling.

"Not it for what?"  He asked quizzically.

"Not if for having to get up when the room service comes."  She giggled snuggling deeper into the sheets.

"Oh I see."  Erik said smirking.  "Fine then, not it."

"Not it for what?"

"For getting up to get the phone to call room service."  He said smiling sweetly.  Hermione glared at him through a smile.

"I can never win with you can I?"  She said slowly climbing off the bed.

"No you can.  Just not now."  He watched as she brought the phone back to the bed and climbed in next to him.  She ordered the food and hung up the phone with a sigh.  She laid her head back down on Eric's chest and gazed out the window towards the ocean.  Eric slowly stroked her hair, softly humming to himself.

"Eric we have to leave tomorrow."  She said sadly.

"I know," he said softly.  "But try not to think about it."

"But it's so hard.  I'm going to miss you so much."  A few tears traced their way down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry, please Nicole don't cry.  You remember that song I sang to you?"

She nodded her head slowly; tears still streaking her face.

"Sing it again."  She said, so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Tomorrow morning I have to leave.  But wherever I may be, best believe I'm thinking of you.  I can't believe how much I love you.  All we have is here tonight we don't want to waste this time.  Give me something to remember.  Baby put your lips on mine…" He gazed down into her eyes.  They glowed with something he hadn't known before, love.  His own eyes reflected the same glow.  He traced her cheek with his hand, wiping away the remaining tears.  She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, feeling the comfort of his embrace.  He lifted her chin towards him and slowly bent his head, yearning to feel her soft lips on his.  She closed her eyes ready to welcome his kiss.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

They jerked apart.  Eric's head slammed into the headboard and Nicole rolled off the side of the bed.

"Bloody hell!"  Eric cursed loudly rubbing his head.  "Don't people knock?"

"That was a knock Eric."  Hermione replied standing up brushing back her hair away from her face.  They heard a loud clatter outside the door.  Eric cursed some more as he went to answer it.  A young man about their age stood outside the door.  He coward slightly at the site of Eric and the platter he was holding shook along with his hands.

"Here let me take that for you."  Eric said grabbing the tray from him.  He shoved his hand inside his pocket and withdrew some money handing it to the boy.  "Cheer up."  He said lightly.  "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already."  He closed the door and went over to the table where Hermione was already seated.

"That wasn't very nice you know."  She said taking a bite of toast.

"I know, but I gave him a big tip.  Maybe he'll forget it."

They chatted a little as they ate, finally deciding that the waiter deserved what he got for ruining they're perfect moment.  They laughed at themselves and cleaned up, making sure to put the tray outside the room so there wouldn't be any more interruptions.  They settled onto the couch, Hermione in Eric's arms.  The cool ocean breeze played through the room, gently fluttering Hermione's hair.  They lay there for what seemed like only a few minutes but was actually a few hours.  Eric looked to the clock on the table.

"It's almost 6:00.  How about we wash up and go have dinner?"  He asked Hermione softly.

"Ok.  You take the bathroom first.  I'm too tired to move just yet."  She yawned sleepily. 

"Alright,"  Eric replied trying to snake his way out from under her.  "I'll be out in a few."

Hermione nodded and rested her head on a pillow.  She let her eyes slowly flutter close as she waited for Eric to return.  She heard the door open and felt the couch sag as Eric sat beside her.

"Hey sleepyhead, are you getting up or what?"  He asked brushing her hair away from her face.  She opened her eyes and looked him up and down.  He was wearing a black silk button-up shirt and khaki slacks.  The top two buttons of his shirt were undone showing off his toned chest.

"You look nice."  She replied quietly.

"Yeah," he said softly stroking her cheek.  "It's our last night and, I wanted it to be special."

"Well I guess I better get ready too."  She got some clothes out of her suitcase then went into the bathroom.  Eric sat, waiting on the couch.  He stood when the door reopened but he never expected what he saw.  Hermione was wearing a silk dress that was midnight blue.  She had her hair up in a fancy bun with a few strands framing her face and she had on white stapped high heels.  Eric stood frozen on the spot, he attempted to speak but when he opened his mouth no sound came out.  He simply stood there awestruck.  Hermione giggled and walked over to him.  She gently lifted his chin so that his mouth closed.  At her touch he seemed to be brought back to his senses.

"Wow,  you look…beautiful."  He said finally.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks.  Well should we go?"

"Uh…er…um yeah, yeah go, yeah."  He stuttered.  She took his hand and led him out the door softly laughing to herself.  They had a pleasant dinner but didn't talk much because the topic of leaving kept coming up.  By the time they were done it was 8 and the sun was just setting.  They walked hand in hand back to the room.  When they got back Hermione walked out onto the balcony wishing this week would never end.  She looked out across the ocean waters watching the sun slowly sink beneath the waves.  She heard Eric come out onto the balcony,  he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  She sighed and leaned into him.

"It's beautiful isn't it."  She asked him.

"Not as beautiful as you."

_'Wait,'_ Hermione thought. _'This is my dream, but it's with Eric not Harry or…Malfoy.  What does this mean?'_

"What are you thinking about?"  Eric asked, interupting her thoughts.  She remained silent for a moment thinking whether she should tell him everything about the dream.  She decided against it but there was still something else.

"There's something I want to tell you,"  she said slowly. "But I'm afraid of what it would mean if I do."

Eric turned her around in his arms and gazed into her warm hazel eyes.

"What ever it is, you don't need to be afraid."  He told her.  "I'm here."

She sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Eric…I love you."  She whispered.

"I…I love you too."  He replied stroking her back.

"I never want this night to end."

"It never will."

They looked into each others eyes.  Never wanting to break the wam embrace they were in now.  Hermione reached up and stroked Eric's cheek.  While Eric did the same.  He slowly lifted her head towards his, never breaking her gaze.  He lowered his mouth to hers, her lips coming up to meet him.  The kiss wasn't deep or overly passionate but it was perfect.  Hermione's hands went to the back of his neck while while his hands lowered to her waist.  After a few minutes of pure bliss they broke the kiss and gazed deeply into eachothers eyes.  Hermione collasped into his chest, breathing in his scent.  Eric rested his head on hers savoring every moment they still had.  By now the sun had fully set and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky.

"We'd better go to bed."  Eric said quietly.  Hermione nodded her head but didn't move.  Eric sighed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.  He entered the room and set her down on the bed.

"Are you going to change for the night?"  He asked.

"Yeah but you go first."  She said quietly.

"Alright."  He did so and came back out in green silk pajama pants but with no shirt.  Hermoine entered the bathroom after him and came out wearing red flannel boxer shorts and a gold tank top.  Eric was already in bed,  he pulled the covers back and she climbed in next to him.  He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.  She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight." She said.  Now it was his turn to kiss her lips.

"Goodnight."

She rolled over in his arms and reached over to turn out the bedside lamp.  In a few minutes they were both sound asleep.  Dreaming of days past and fearing the time to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she rolled over on her side to talk to Eric but he wasn't there.  She sat up and looked around the room.  Eric was packing his suitcase on the couch.

"We dock in an hour."  He told her not turning around.

"Oh, I guess I better get ready."  She said climbing slowly out of bed.  She went and changed in the bathroom while Eric finished packing.  When she came out Eric was gone but he had left a note on the table.

_Nicole,_

_Went to go get something to eat.  I'll bring you back something.  Be back in a bit._

_Eric_

Hermione frowned as she read the letter.

"Why is he acting so strange this morning?"  She said quietly to herself.

She too packed her bags and by the time she was done Eric still wasn't back yet.  She decided to go wait on the balcony for him.  Before long almost 45 minutes had past and the ship was about to dock.  She returned back to the room wondering whether she should wait or go find him.  She decided to go find him, so she grabbed her bag and headed to the door.  As she reached for the door handle it flew open knocking her back.  She looked up to see Eric breathing quite heavily.

"Oh, sorry I just thought I had missed you and…so…I…" He said quickly.

"It's ok." Hermione said rubbing her backside.  "Just help me up."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, though rather roughly.  Hermoine stared at him quizzically.  Rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her.

"What?"  He asked.

"It's just…nothing…never mind."  She replied.

"Oh ok well let's go."  He said heading out the door with Hermione practically jogging trying to keep up with him.  They got off the boat and hailed a taxi. The taxi took them to the airport.  They're flight was due to board in 30 minutes.  Hermione proceeded to the counter to pick up the tickets, she brought Eric's his and then they walked to the gate.  After a short wait they boarded the plane, having not said more than 2 words to each other since leaving the boat.  On the plane they took their seats and listened to the captains pre-flight speech.  She expected Eric to make another crack about it but he never did.  They sat silent while the plane took off and didn't utter a word until the flight attendant came by with the lunch.  After they were done eating Hermione put her headphones on and Eric gazed out the window.  Before they had been seated they both silently acknowledged the deal they had made on the plane flight to Florida, so hence Eric took the window seat.  It wasn't until about halfway through the flight that Hermione finally said something.

"Eric what's going on?"  She asked suddenly taking her headphones off.  He looked up to her.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You know what I mean."  She said impatiently.  "Why are you being so distant?"

"I just am alright, I don't need a reason."  He replied shortly.

"Fine," Hermione snapped.  "Then just be a complete ass!"  She turned away from him angrily, as he did the same.  They didn't speak again for the rest of the flight.  Even when Eric turned deathly pale during the landing, Hermione paid him no heed.  They walked quickly away from the gate and through the terminal.  Both were in a huff.  Eric stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing?"  Hermione asked turning around.

"This is were I'm supposed to get picked up."  He said motioning out the doors.

"Oh…well bye then, I guess."  She said slowly.

"Yeah bye."  He replied turning to go through the doors.

"Eric wait."  Hermione said suddenly.  He turned around to face her.  "I don't want to leave like this Eric I don't want to leave angry."  A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  She looked into Eric's eyes, he was fighting a battle with himself.  She could see it, but what side would win her side or the other.  She dropped her head tears falling more freely now.  Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Nicole, I'm so sorry.  I've been an absolute prat.  I don't know what to say."  He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.  "I was just so afraid of leaving you.  I've never felt this way, about anyone and I thought that maybe it would be easier to say goodbye if we didn't feel that way."  He pulled her too him again.  "Please forgive me, I'm sorry.  I love you."

"I forgive you and I love you too."  She pulled away gazing up at him.  He gently pulled her to him, capturing her in a gentle kiss.  She pulled away and hugged him tightly.  "I'll never forget you."  She whispered into his chest.

"Nor will I," he replied. "Nor will I."  He held her for what seemed like an eternity but slowly pulled away.  "I'm sorry I have to go."

Hermione nodded wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.  "Me too."  With that they slowly parted.  Eric left through the doors and Hermione continued down the terminal.  She wiped her eyes again.  She couldn't let her parents see her like this.  Finally she arrived where her parents were supposed to pick her up.  She saw them and waved.  She enveloped her mom in a big hug.

"Hi honey, how was it?"  Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was great Mom, really great."  She replied, she then gave her dad a hug.  "Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart.  So it was fun was it?" He asked taking her bag from her.

"Yes it was…perfect."  She said softly.

"Where's Harry."  Her mom asked.

"Oh Harry, he um, the Weasley's already picked him up."  Hermione replied quickly.

"Oh dear, I wanted to tell him hello.  Oh well."  Her mom stated.  "Oh Hermione we've got a little surprise for you."

"What?"  Hermione asked curiously.

"Well we know you're probably exhausted but we were hoping you would be able to relax once we got to France."  Her dad answered.

"We're going to France?"  She asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," her mom replied.  "For the remainder of the summer.  We'll get back the day before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Oh wow this is great!"  Hermoine said, hugging her parents once more.  "Oh but I'm not going to be able to see Harry."  She said not being able to catch herself.

"Well since you just spent a week with him, we thought maybe you'd be alright for a while."  Her dad responded.

"Oh yes of course right.  No it won't be a problem."  She replied quickly.

"Excellent." He stated.  "Well let's go board our plane."  He picked up his and Hermione's bags and they walked toward the gate.  Hermoine kept her eyes open, hoping to see Eric one last time, but it was no use he was nowhere to be found.  She would never see him again.

A/N:  Well what did you think?  Sorry it took me so long to put this up.  I'm not going to lie and say I've been really busy.  I've just been lazy so yeah.  Review and tell me what you thought.  Later.


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N:  Hey everyone.  Sorry the last chapter sucked.  I know they moved things a little fast with the whole I love you thing.  But you have to admit it is entirely possible for them to have a fling.  Anyway here's the chapter you've been waiting for, well sort of.  They finally find out.  R/R!  Please, I'm desperate.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                             Chapter 8-A New Beginning

          Hermione felt that familiar falling sensation as she walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.  She had had barely enough time to catch her breath again before a pair of strong arms enveloped her.  She turned around smiling brightly.

"Eri…Harry!"  She said catching herself.  He hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear.

"I missed you so much.  I haven't been able to breath fully without you."

"Harry I missed you too."  Hermione said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  _'Why doesn't this feel right?'_  Hermione thought to herself. _'Why do I miss Eric so much?'_

"Hermione?" Harry said snapping her back to reality.

"Hmm what?"  She said quickly.

"I was just asking you how the cruise went.  It was you and your friend Emily right?"

"Oh, yeah…right.  It was great.  Of course it couldn't have been that great you weren't there."

Harry smiled sadly.  "I know love I'm sorry.  I promise I'll make it up to you.  You don't know how bad I feel."

"Harry, really it's ok.  You don't have to feel bad."

"Well I still want to make it up to you."

"Oh and how do you plan on going about that?"  Hermione asked smiling up at him.

"I'm going to start with this…"  He slowly lowered his head to hers and cupped her cheek in his hand.  He kissed her gently on the lips; Hermione fell back in love with him instantly.  '_Oh yeah, this is why I love him so much.'_

The slowly broke the kiss, looking constantly into each other's eyes.  Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I never want to let you go."  Harry said squeezing her tightly as the train whistle sounded.

"I know but it looks likes you're going to have to."  She said smiling.  He laughed and kissed her again on the forehead.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I…I love you too."  Hermoine said as she drew away. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand, "let's go find some seats."  They made their way onto the train and quickly found Ron and Ginny in one of the compartments near the end of the compartment.

"Finally!" Ron stated faking annoyance. "I thought you two lovebirds were going to miss the train!"

"Oh Ron!"  Hermoine said exasperatedly.

"Only joking Mione.  Well come here and give me a hug.  We can't let Harry have all the action."  He said giving Harry a wink.

She embraced him in a big hug.

"We missed you over the summer Mione."  Ginny said from behind Ron.

"Hey you," she said hugging the younger girl tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Just remind me never to fly a broom ever again."

They all laughed as they took their seats.  Harry snuck an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closely to him.  She sighed and leaned into him.

"What's the matter love?"  He asked, concern showing in his emerald green eyes.

"Oh nothing, just tired that's all."  She said quietly.

"School hasn't even started and you're tired already?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah imagine that."  She smiled and closed her eyes.  Before she knew it she had drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione?  Hermione come on wake up.  The train has stopped."  Harry said shaking her.  She opened her eyes slowly.

_'Where am I?  Oh of course Hogwarts!  How could I be so stupid?' _  Her eyes shot open.  "We're here!" She said jumping out of her seat.

"We'll yeah that's what we've been telling you the past 5 minutes."  Ron said smartly.

"Oh shut up Ron, come on it looks like everyone else has already gotten off the train."  She went to look out the window.  She was about to turn away when she saw him.  Well at least she thought she did.  She scanned the crowd.  She could have sworn she saw Eric.  _'No, that can't be remember?  He's just a muggle.'_

"Who are you looking for Hermione?"  Harry asked.  Hermione still stood staring out the window.  She turned slowly.

"Nothing, it was nothing.  Let's just get up to the castle.  I really want to know who head boy is."

The other three in the compartment gave her a sideways glance but followed her silently out of the compartment and off the train.  They made their way to the carriages that took them up to the castle.  

As they entered The Great Hall they were greeted with a wall of noise.  The chatter of students filled the hall all the way up to the ceiling twinkling with bright September stars.  The four made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for the sorting to start.  They watched knowingly as the frightened first years marched into the hall and up to the sorting hat.  It went by rather quickly as there weren't very many new students, at least not as many as usual.  After the sorting was done Dumbledore rose and gave his usual beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome, welcome to all the new students and hello to all the returning.  I hope you all will have a fantastic year here at Hogwarts.  Without further ado let the feast begin." 

Ron waited anxiously for the plates of food to fill.  As soon as they did he grabbed as much food as his hands could hold and piled it onto his plate.

"Ron don't you ever get full?"  Hermoine asked laughing.  He shook his head and stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth.

"Ron there are ladies present."  Harry said taking a small bite from his own plate.  Ron just shrugged and kept eating.  All in all it was a pretty good feast.  The boys all had third helpings and the girls enjoyed catching up with everything that had gone on during the summer.  When it was over they all stood up to retreat to their common room but they didn't make it far before Professor McGonnagle came bustling up to them.

"Ms. Granger?"  She asked sharply.

"Yes Professor?"  Hermione asked turning to her.

"The Headmaster would like to have a word with you."

"Yes professor."  She turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  "You guys go on I'll catch up."  They nodded and headed for the common room.  Hermoine turned to go to the Head Table. 

"You wanted to speak with me Headmaster?"  She asked upon reaching it.

"Yes Ms. Granger. First of all let me congratulate you on the position of Head Girl."

"Thank you sir."  She said blushing.  "But who may I ask is Head Boy?"

"You will find out soon enough Hermione. As soon as you get to your new dormitory."

"I…I get my own dormitory?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, you and the Head Boy will be sharing a common room this year.  Professor McGonnagle will show you the way."

Hermione turned to McGonnagle.

"Follow me Hermione."

She led her out of the great hall and up many staircases.  Hermione had never been to this part of the castle.  It wasn't out of the way; in fact she couldn't believe she hadn't ever ventured here at least once.  Finally they reached the end of the hall.  There was a large portrait of a young man; he looked to be her age.  He was wearing a dark blue robe and was carrying a staff and a large book.  He seemed to be in mountainous terrain, there were rocks and steep cliffs all around him.  A silent bolt of lightening struck in the background.

"Wow," Hermione said quietly, it was quite a painting.

"Your password is Quaere Verum."  McGonnagle addressed her.

"Oh that means seek the truth, in Latin if I'm not mistaken."  Hermione said proudly.

"Yes you are correct."  Hermione turned to the young man in the painting; it was he who had spoken.  "You are quite clever, I can understand why you are Head Girl."

"Thank you."  Hermione replied blushing deeply.  There was something about this painting that reminded her of someone.

"I'll leave you to it dear."  Professor McGonnagle said turning to let Hermione enter the common room.

"Thank you Professor!"  Hermione called down the hall.  She turned back to the painting.  "Quaere Verum."

"As you wish milady." They portrait said bowing deeply as he swung open.

Hermione entered the Common Room and had the breath taken away from her.  It was absolutely beautiful.  There was a large fireplace with a couch in front of it, a table with a few chairs around it for homework and such things but the thing that really caught Hermione's attention was the massive bookcase that was behind the table. 

"Oh my gosh!  This year is going to be great!"  She said going over to the bookcase and running her finger along the book titles.  "Now where is that Head Boy?"  She didn't have to wait long for an answer to her question.  The door to the bathroom opened with a creak and a figure came walking out.  He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was running a towel over his head trying to dry his hair.

"Um hi." Hermoine said uneasily.

"Ah!"  He jumped back whipping the towel off his head.  Hermione gasped.

"E…Eric?"  She stuttered.

"Nicole?"  He said still breathing heavily.

"Oh my god!" She said running over to him, capturing him in a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again."  He said quietly, wrapping his arms around her.  "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?  What are you doing here?"  She asked.

"I go to school here, and to think I didn't even know you were a witch."

"Well did you just transfer here?"

"No I've always come here."

"Well so have I.  Then how…" They were interrupted by the Headmaster entering the room.

"Headmaster."  They both said quickly.

"Well I see you two have acquainted yourselves quiet well.  It looks like these arrangements are a good idea after all and let me congratulate you both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."    

A/N:  MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! Now you have to read the next chapter no matter what!  Ha, ok well read and review and tell me off for stopping right here.


	9. Surprise!

Disclaimer:  JK owns it.  But I!!…aw who am I kidding.  I'm a loser who pretends to know how to write stories.

A/N:  MWA HAHAHA!!!! Yes that was an exciting chapter wasn't it?  Sorry it was short.  I HAD to stop there.  All right well here it goes.  R/R, please…pretty please…pretty please with Draco on top?  Mmmmmm…oh sorry yeah here it is.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                         Chapter 9-Surprise!

"WHAT!?"  Hermione and 'Eric/Draco', yelled, suddenly jumping apart.

"Headmaster…you…you must have…have made…a mistake."  Hermione stammered.

"Yes Professor this…this can't be…can't be…" Draco faded off.

"No there has been, no mistake."  Dumbledore replied.  "I will let you two get reacquainted."  He said turning towards the door.

"Reacquainted with that?"  Draco pointed towards Hermione angrily.

"Absolutely not!"  Hermione yelled towards him.  With that they both stomped off to their respective rooms.  Dumbledore shook his head as he stepped back out of the portrait.

"How did it go Albus?"  Professor McGonnagle asked as he reappeared.

"I believe there is something I've missed Minerva."  He replied.

"Missed?"  McGonnagle looked at him quizzically.  "What do you mean Albus?"

"You shall see Minerva.  We shall all see but only when they are ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "I cannot believe I…ah!"  Draco yelled throwing his pillows across his room.  "I mean I…no that was a lie.  I never loved her."  He sat down on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands.  "I never loved her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "This cannot be happening!"  Hermione said pacing her room.  "I mean…I loved him."  Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "And he loved me."  She went over to her door and started pounding on it.  "Why did you have to do this to me you bastard!"  She yelled, tears streaking her face.  "Why?"  She leaned heavily against the door and sank down onto her knees.  "No, he never loved me and I never loved him."  Her eyes slowly closed, heavy with sleep.  "I never loved him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "Hermione!  Hermione come out!  Hermoine where are you!"  Harry and Ron pounded on the painting.

"The mistress does not wish to come out now!"  The portrait said to them angrily.  "Neither she or the young sir has left this morning.  Now if you do not desist I will have to inform The Headmaster to your abuse of Hogwarts property!"

"I've got a better idea."  Harry said angrily. "How about you let me in to my girlfriend or I rip you off the wall and tear you up into pieces so tiny that not even Dumbledore can put you back together."

The painting raised an eyebrow towards him.  "_Your_ girlfriend?"  He asked.

"Yes _my_ girlfriend!"  Harry replied still angry.  Just then the portrait swung open.

"Thanks Herm…Malfoy!"  Harry and Ron yelled.

"You're Head Boy?"  Ron asked still yelling.

"Yes, yes.  Now enough with the yelling Weasel."  Draco replied rubbing his head.  "What are you trying to do?  Wake the whole castle?"

"The whole castle is awake Malfoy."  Harry told him glaring.

"What?  What time is it?"  He asked.

"Time for you to let us in and so I can see my girlfriend!"  Harry yelled again.

"_Your_ girlfriend?"  Malfoy asked. 

"Yes _my_ girlfriend!  Why does everyone keep asking me this?"  Harry replied.

"So the whole time she was talking about you…" Draco said softly.

"What?"  Harry and Ron asked.

Draco caught himself.  "Nothing.  Anyway, sorry Potty but Little Red Weasley isn't here."

"Why you!"  Ron said taking a step towards Malfoy but Harry was faster.  He tackled Malfoy into the Head Common Room.

"I was talking about Hermione!"  Harry yelled, punching Malfoy in the face.  Draco struggled beneath him but it was no use, one of Harry's fists made contact with his nose and blood gushed forth from it.  Harry didn't let up though once he had pummeled Draco's face.  He moved on to his stomach punching him relentlessly in the sides.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up.  Hermione was at the door of her room, staring wide-eyed at him and Draco.  She ran over to them.

"Harry, get off of him!"  She yelled, trying to lift him off Draco.  He stood up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Good show Harry!"  Ron said walking over to Malfoy and giving him one last kick in the side.

"Ron!"  Hermione screamed.

"What?"  He asked, but it was too late.  Hermione's hand hit him fiercely on the cheek.  He stumbled back clutching his face.

"Don't you touch him!"  She yelled again.  "Either of you!"  She said glaring at Harry.

"Hermione…what…" Harry started.

"Harry just go."  Hermione said kneeling next to Draco.  Harry took a step towards her.  "Go!"  Harry gazed at her, hurt apparent in his dark green eyes.  He motioned to Ron and they both left the common room, glancing back at Hermione worriedly.  Hermione heard the portrait click shut.  Again she had tears in her eyes.  She looked Draco up and down.  His face was covered in blood and the black t-shirt he had been wearing was ripped and blood soaked.

"Eri…Draco.  Draco please, can you hear me?"  She asked shaking him slightly, tears falling from her eyes.  Suddenly she pounded him on the chest.

"Damn you Malfoy!  We've only been at school for a day and already I've cried twice for you!  Don't think that I don't regret everything that happened on that trip because I do!  I regret every minute of it!  And to think I cheated on Harry with you!  You of all people, Draco Malfoy!"  She continued to pound him on the chest.  Suddenly his chest gave a great heave.  Hermione sat up, still crying.

"Draco?"  She asked quietly.  He opened his eyes slightly but suddenly turned onto his side.  He coughed heavily, blood spurting from his mouth.  He clutched his sides and continued to cough up blood. 

"Oh my god."  Hermione said.  "Draco, I have to get you to the hospital wing!"  She tried to lift him but it was no use, he was too heavy.  Of course he wasn't helping either.

"Let go of me!"  He said angrily.

"Draco I'm trying to help you!"  She replied just as angry.

"I don't need any help."  He said trying to heave himself up.  "And I especially don't want any from you."  He stood, leaning heavily on the table.  He managed to take a few steps before falling back down again.  Hermione rushed to his side.

"I told you I don't want your help!"  He yelled pushing her away.

"I don't care!"  She yelled back, but that was the last thing he heard because suddenly everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's eyes opened slowly, his eyelids were heavy and tried to stay shut but he willed them open.  He clutched his throbbing head and tried to figure out where he was.  He looked down he was sitting on a bed; there were in fact beds all around him.

"The hospital wing," he said to himself.  "Damn her, I told her not to help me!"  He said angrily.  He tried to stand but instantly regretted it.  His legs gave way beneath him and he had to grab the bed for support.  He lifted himself back up and looked around for Madam Pomfrey, he could really use some pain relief potion right now.  No sooner had he thought that than he heard the door to Madam Pomfrey's office click shut.  He turned and saw her bustling towards him.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy."  She said pouring him something into a vial and handing it to him.  "Here this will reduce the aches and pains.  That must have been some fall you took."

"Fall?"  He asked handing her the empty vial.

"Oh yes, Ms. Granger told me all about it."  She replied.

_'Oh so now Granger's covering for her boyfriend is she?  Well we'll see about that.' _ Draco thought to himself.  "Madam Pomfrey, I don't remember any fall."  He said putting on his most innocent look.

"Ah yes, I hadn't expected you to remember much.  You got quite a bump on the head."  She said cleaning up the potions on his bedside table.  "And sorry about the yelling dear, I've told them to stop 3 times already but I'll try again."  She said scurrying away.

"Yelling?"  Draco said to himself.  He hadn't noticed it before but someone was yelling, just outside the infirmary doors.  It was a boy and a girl by the sound of it and neither of them were very happy.  He watched as Madam Pomfrey went to the door and opened it.

"I told you I was sorry!  What more do you want?"

"I want an explanation for why you are suddenly sticking up for that git!"

"Mr. Potter!"  Madam Pomfrey snapped.  "That will be quite enough!  Now either you two be quite and allow Mr. Malfoy some rest or you will have to leave the vicinity!"

Draco watched the scene through the half open door.  Even from his position on the bed he could see the tears streaking down Hermione's cheeks.

_'Well that what she gets for trying to help me.' _ He thought bitterly.  He watched as Harry said something to Hermione then turned and quickly vanished down the hall.  

"Are you sure you are ok, Hermione dear?"  Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine really."  Hermione responded wiping the tears from her face.  Madam Pomfrey gave her a sideways glance before returning to her office.  Hermione slowly entered the infirmary.  She caught Draco's eye and smiled at him slightly, but he simply glared at her and turned around.  She felt her eyes well up again and hastily walked over to him.

"Draco."  She said, her voice quivering.  He didn't respond.  "Draco please say something."

"What do you want mudblood?"  He snapped, his voice dripping with venom.

"Draco why are you being like this!"  Hermione said angrily, a few tears falling.  "What happened to the Draco that I knew?  The Draco I…I loved?"  She ended softly.

"One, you never loved me.  Two, the Draco you knew was something I was pretending to be.  He's not real Granger, get over it.  And go cry to Potty or something because quite frankly I'm tired of hearing it."  He drawled lazily.  Hermione glared at him through the tears in her eyes.

"You're right," she snapped at him.  "You could never really be that kind and caring and charming and… You're right…I _never_ loved you.  I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you with all my heart."  She laughed mockingly.  "And to think, that two days ago I would have told you that same sentence with one words difference."  She stalked off towards the doors but not before Draco spoke up.

"And what word would that have been?"  He yelled to her.  "Heart to foot perhaps?"

She spun around glaring daggers at him.

"Hate to love!  You insufferable prick!"

Draco watched as she ran through the doors and down the hall.

"Well I may be an insufferable prick, but at least I've got a sense of humor."  He said to himself before drifting into a drug-induced sleep.      

A/N:  Well there you have it.  Go on flame me all you want.  I'm a brick (haha inside joke sorry.)  Ok well read and review cause that would really make me happy and thus me being happy, I will probably get new chapters out to you sooner.  Right R/R.


	10. Sir Erin of Lexult

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.  I do however own Sir Erin of Lexult and yes he is hot.

A/N:  Hey everybody, sorry this took so incredibly long to get out.  Sometimes I have writers block.  This was not one of those times, I was just really lazy.  So sorry but here's another chapter for your enjoyment.  Read and review!  

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                                 Chapter 10-Sir Erin of Lexult

          Hermione rushed back to The Head Common Room.  She didn't feel like being questioned by anyone at the moment.  She hastily approached the painting.

"Password milady?"  The young man asked.

"Qu…quere…quere verum."  She said taking a shuddering breath.  She waited for the portrait to swing open but it never did.  She looked up to the young man blurry eyed.

"Is anything wrong Hermione?"  He asked softly, kneeling down so that he was level with her.

"How do you know my name?"  She replied trying to hide a few stray tears.

"Well the young gentlemen who came by earlier yelled it quite a few times and I didn't think the young master would be named Hermione.  But you didn't answer my question, what's wrong?"  

Hermione hesitated but couldn't hold anything in any longer.  She burst into tears and muttered a few incoherent sentences.  Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand.  She turned to see who it was but no one was there.  She turned back to the painting and realized it was him.  His hands were reaching out of the painting; one was softly holding Hermione's hand while the other held a handkerchief.

"How…what…" Hermione stuttered gazing wide-eyed at the young man.  He laughed and answered her unspoken question.

"Dumbledore has given me permission to walk freely about the school."  He said smiling.

"What?  I don't understand.  So you can come out of your painting?"  Hermione asked.

"Yes, some of the other portraits have been given permission also but they seem to think it's an insult.  They would rather just flit about to other paintings and such."

Hermione stood thinking for a moment before she realized that he was still holding the handkerchief out to her.

"Thanks."  She said taking it and wiping away the tears from her face.  "What's your name?"  She asked suddenly.  He looked taken aback for a moment but proceeded.

"Erin.  Sir Erin of Lexult actually but no one's ever asked for my name before."

"Erin…" Hermione repeated softly.  "That's nice, I like it."

"Well thank you."  He replied.  "Now back to where we started.  What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked down, she could feel the tears welling back up again.  She looked back up to Erin and suddenly stumbled backwards.  He had stepped completely out of his painting and was standing before her.  Hermione felt her feet slip from under her and waited for the fall but it never came.  Erin's hands held her tightly around the waist; he picked her up and set her back on her feet.  She looked up into his eyes, they were a startling gray.  Just like…

"Draco."  She said softly, looking back down again.

"Ah ha!  Now we're getting somewhere."  Erin stated lightly.  He took her by the hand and led her to sit down against the wall.  "Now," he started,  "Who is this Draco fellow and what does he mean to you?"

Hermione took a deep breath before replying. 

"Draco is the head boy."  She replied.

"Oh so Draco is the young master."  

"Yes.  And he doesn't, well he did mean something to me but not anymore."

"And why is that?"  Erin asked quizzically.

"It's a long story."  Hermione said softly.

"Well if you don't mind, I have time."

Hermione nodded and took another shuddering breath before launching into the story.

"Well you see, it all started this summer.  Harry, the dark haired one who came by earlier, he's my boyfriend."

"Yes he stated that quite vehemently."  Erin said chuckling.  Hermione smiled.

"Yes, well my parents had planned a week long vacation for just the two of us.  It was a cruise in the Caribbean.  The day that we were supposed to leave one of our friends got really badly hurt and he said he couldn't come.  I was devastated.  I had had visions of the most romantic week of my life and they all came crumbling down.  That's when I met this young man."

"Draco."  Erin stated.

"Yes and no."  Hermione replied.  "You see he offered to go with me on this cruise.  It seems really stupid now to just trust a complete stranger to come with you on a cruise but then I didn't really care, I wasn't thinking at all.  Anyway, he suggested that we not tell each other our names.  So I knew him as Eric."

"Ah I am seeing where the trouble started."

"Uh huh, well we went on the cruise.  It was awkward at first because I had told him that I still had a boyfriend and that I wasn't looking for anything romantic.  He understood but two teenagers on a week long cruise in the Caribbean, I mean how could we have stopped it?"

"I understand, go on."  Erin said reassuringly.

"Well to make a long story short, it was great and I wished it would never end.  I even told him…" She trailed off, she hadn't told anyone about this and she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it to herself.

"Told him what?"

"I told him I loved him and he told me so too.  We arrived back here and went our separate ways.  I told Harry that I had gone on the cruise with a girlfriend of mine.  Then when we got back here, it was the happiest day of my life.  I thought I would never see Eric again and then it turns out, he was here, he was Draco."  She finished softly.

Erin looked puzzled for a moment.

"Well besides that fact that Harry is still your boyfriend, I don't see the conflict."  He said cautiously.

"Oh no you don't understand.  You see Draco's a Malfoy.  He's been our, and by our I mean mine, Harry and Ron's, worst enemy since the day we arrived here.  Oh and Ron's the red head who was with Harry earlier."

Erin nodded his head but not before Hermione continued.

"He's tormented and teased us.  He's called us, especially me, vial names and never ceases to show how much of a royal git he can be."

Erin sat rubbing his chin, "A Malfoy?  Yes well I know what you're talking about then.  I know who his father is.  Not a very nice man is he?"

"No," Hermione said sadly.

"So to sum it all up you had the best week of your life with your worst enemy and to top it all off now that you know who he is you still have feelings for him."

"What?"  Hermione said suddenly.  "No, I don't still have feelings for him.  Didn't you hear me?  He's a jerk, and a Malfoy."

"What you mean is he's a Malfoy and you think that just because his father has turned out to be a rather bad person, he will too."  Erin interrupted.

"No…no it's not that…I don't still have feelings for him…I don't…" Hermione tried to argue but it was no use, Erin was right.  She did still have feelings for him.

"People _can _change Hermione."  He said softly.

"I know, but it would never work anyway and besides I still love Harry."

"Oh really?  Is that why you sent him away while you were taking care of Draco?"

Hermione sighed.  He was right, everything he had said was right.  

"I have to stay with Harry, I'm going to stay with Harry."  Hermione said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"I see."  Erin said standing up and helping to Hermione to her feet also.  "Well, I had better return to my post you never know what sort of brutish students may come to try and pummel their way into the Head Common room."  He stood tall and put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose.  Hermione laughed and walked with him towards the painting.  

"Just remember Hermione," he said stepping back into the portrait, "the right thing to do may very well be the wrong thing for you."

Hermione nodded.  "Thank you Erin."

"Anytime milady," he replied bowing, "anytime."  He swung open and Hermione walked inside.  She stood in the middle of the common room contemplating all the thoughts swirling around in her head.

"No," She said to herself. "I will not love Draco, I love Harry and that's all there is too it.  I will do whatever it takes to make these feelings go away.  And besides Draco, no Malfoy, doesn't seem to care at all."  With that she went into her common room but just outside Erin was shaking his head.

"It will only make things worse Hermione," he said quietly.  "It will only make things worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry stalked angrily back to the Gryffindor common room.  

"Pride and honor."  He said under his breath.

"Well you don't have to get all up in a huff."  The Fat Lady said letting Harry in.

He walked over to one of the couches and slumped down into it.  Ron, who had been playing chess with Seamus saw Harry come in and went to sit by him.

"What's up mate?"  He asked casually.  "I mean besides the fact that Hermione's acting totally…totally…"

"Angry, brainless, foolish, absurd…" Harry sighed heavily. 

"Um actually I was thinking more along the lines of depressed but whatever you say."  Ron said leaning back, folding his arms behind his head.

"Depressed?"  Harry asked jerking his head up.  "You were there when she bit my head off!  You call that depressed?"

"Whoa there Harry, I was there but it was pretty obvious, at least to me.  I mean first on the train and then you saw how she was crying.  Something's up mate but it's not you it's her."  Ron said trying to calm him down.  Harry's face dropped as he said this.

"Oh my god, Ron you right."  He said standing up.  "Something's wrong and I didn't even notice.  No wonder she was short with me!"  Ron watched amused as Harry started pacing.  "I've got to do something.  I've got to go…go…"

"Talk to her?"  Ron suggested smiling.

"Yes!"  Harry replied.  He jogged to the portrait and jumped out of it.

"Just remember to say three things!"  Ron yelled following him out of the portrait.  "I'm sorry, please forgive me, and…!"  

"I know, I know, I love you!"  Harry yelled back.  He turned the corner and started running full speed towards the Head Common Room.

Erin looked up from the book he was reading, he watched as someone ran towards him but stopped to catch their breath.

"Um is there something I can help you with?"  He asked the figure, who was hunched over gasping for air.  Harry stood up clutching his side.

"Yeah just hang on a second."  He said between breaths.

"Oh no not you again."  Erin replied.

"No, no I'm sorry about earlier."  Harry said quickly.  "I don't know what I was thinking but can I please see Hermione?"  Erin thought for a moment.

"Just one moment."  Harry watched as he disappeared from the painting.

Erin stepped through the back of the portrait into the common room.  He went to Hermione's door and knocked on it softly.

"Milady, uh Hermione?"  He listened; from inside the room he could hear Hermione coming to the door.  She opened it a crack and looked out to see who it was.

"Oh Erin it's just you."  She said opening the door all the way. 

"Yes milady," He replied bowing slightly.

"Please Erin, call me Hermione."  She said gesturing him into her room.

"Right, there's a young sir here to see you Hermione."  

"Oh?"  She said her eyes lighting up.  "Who is it?"

"It's Mister Potter.  Shall I let him in?"

"Oh um, yes, yes of course."  Hermione replied walking with him to the portrait.  She watched as he climbed back through and slowly opened the painting.  Harry was pacing the hall just outside.

"Harry?"  Hermione said quietly.  His head jerked up as he heard her speak. 

"Oh Hermione."  He said rushing into the common room.  "I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot early.  Please, please forgive me."  He softly grabbed both her hands and held them in his.

"Oh, of course Harry."  Hermione said embracing him in a tight hug.  "It's my fault too.  I have been acting a bit off lately."

"No, it's my fault."  Harry said holding her close.  He rested his head on hers as she leaned into him.  He sighed, breathing in the strong scent of vanilla.  He had never really liked vanilla but it didn't matter as long as Hermione liked it.  They stayed like that, in each other's warm embrace for so long they lost track of time.

"Hermione?"  Harry said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."  Hermoine looked up into his dark green eyes.

"I love you too."  She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  "We should go, it's almost time for dinner."

Harry smiled and took her hand in his.  They stepped out of the portrait and started walking down the hall.  Hermione looked over her shoulder.  Her heart dropped as she saw the look of disappointment on Erin's face.  She shook her head.

'_It's my life, not his_.'  She thought to herself.

"Anything wrong Hermes?"  Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm starved, let's go!"  She said pulling him quickly around the corner away from Erin's penetrating gaze.

"All right, all right."  Harry said laughing.  "It looks like Ron might have some competition." 

A/N:  Well what did you guys think?  Sorry this story sucks.  I swear it'll get better if I ever get to that point.  Anyway read and review you can flame if you want, just don't spear me!  Ha Ice Age funny movie anyway, yeah R/R.


	11. So Wrong Yet So Right

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, is that clear?  * crystal *

A/N:  Hey everybody!  Well I'm trying to update more rapidly since that very, very long break.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Heather Malfoy** who reviewed a lot!  THX!  Ok well here's the next chapter and I know this story doesn't really have much plot but just wait, big surprises are coming. K well Read and then when you're done Review!  Later.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                    Chapter 11-So Wrong Yet So Right

          "Mr. Malfoy?  Mr. Malfoy!"

"What?"  Draco said groggily trying to open his eyes.  He looked around.  '_Where am I_?'  He thought.

"Mr. Malfoy you're free to go now."  Madam Pomfrey's sharp voice pierced through his thoughts.  
_'Oh infirmary, right._'  

"Mr. Malfoy."  Her voice was growing impatient.

"Right, right.  I'm going."  He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  Madam Pomfrey stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy."  She said handing him his clothes.  He pulled the curtains around his bed and changed.   

"Dinner's just about over.  If you hurry you can probably get a quick bite to eat."  She said as he started towards the exit.  "Oh Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes?"  He drawled turning to face her.

"You were wearing this too."  She said handing him a cloak.  

"Right, thanks."  He took the cloak and exited into the hall through the double doors.

"Let's see."  He said to himself.  "To eat or not to eat.  That is the question."  He walked by the doors to the Great Hall.  "Not to eat."  He continued along on his way to the Head Common Room.  A slight breeze flowed through the hall and sent a chill down his spine.

_'Great, now it's cold.'_  He thought to himself, pulling the cloak out from under his arm and swinging it over his shoulders.  He tried to clasp the front but realized it was too tight.  In fact not only was it too tight, it was short barely reaching his knees.

"What the…" He mumbled taking the cloak back off and inspecting it.  That's when he noticed the Gryffindor symbol on the front.

"Granger."  He growled clutching the cloak in one hand.  He turned the last corner on the way to the Head Common Room but stopped.  Hermione and Harry were standing in front of the portrait.  They were just standing there, facing each other and holding hands.

"Like fools."  Draco said softly.  He watched with disgust as Hermione laughed at some joke Harry had told.  "It probably wasn't even that funny."  He said to himself.  He was about to march up and rain on their parade when he had another idea.  He took Hermione's cloak and swung it over one shoulder sauntering around the corner.  Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed him yet.

"Oh Hermione!"  He called in a singsong voice.  The couple turned suddenly.

"Um, yes Draco?"  Hermione said looking quite confused.  He approached them and walked around behind her.

"You left this in my room."  He said clasping the cloak around her neck, as Harry looked on wide-eyed. 

Draco turned to enter through the portrait but stopped suddenly.  He turned back to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"And thanks for last night love.  It was fantastic."  

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as the words escaped his lips.  Before either she or Harry had time to react Draco stepped into the Common Room, shutting the portrait behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple stood dazed and confused for a few minutes before Harry came to.  He turned to the painting and started pounding on it.

"Malfoy you bloody git!  Come out here!  You're full of bloody shite, you know that!"  He continued to pound on the portrait until a hand grasped his wrist.  Except this wasn't a small petite hand like Hermione's, this was a large strong hand and could easily have snapped his wrist in half.  He watched as Erin stepped down from the portrait still clutching his wrist.  He was a good 3 inches taller than Harry and looked even more threatening with the lighting and thunder flashing in the portrait behind him.

He lowered his face to within a centimeter of Harry's.

"This would be the time when we stop hitting the painting."  He said, his voice was deep and menacing.

"Um…uh…right…yeah…of course…" Harry stuttered.  

"Hermione," Erin said turning to her.

"Yes?" 

"Please help your boyfriend to keep his emotions in check.  I'm getting rather tired of these daily beatings."  He let go of Harry's wrist and stepped back into the portrait where he crossed his arms across his chest and simply glared at Harry.

"Um maybe I had better go."  Harry said softly, rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah that would probably be good."  Hermione replied.  She leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek but he tried to kiss her on the lips so they both ended up kissing each others ears, much to Erin's amusement.

"Right," Harry said the color rising in his cheeks.  "Well see you."

"See you," Hermione said softly.  She waited until Harry had turned the corner before she rounded on Erin.

"What was that for?"  She asked angrily.

"What?  Am I not allowed to protect myself from abuse?" 

"No, of course you are."  Hermione said calming down a bit.  "But it was like you were sticking up for Malfoy."

"Well to be quite honest I was."  He said leaning against the side of the painting.

"What?  But why?" 

"Well it's not exactly entertaining watching you and your so called boyfriend cuddle all day.  Young Master Malfoy livened up the scene quite a bit wouldn't you say?"

"What?  Me and my so-called boyfriend?  Livened up?  Not exactly entertaining?!  You are not here to be entertained or to threaten Harry!"  She spat angrily.

"Oh so it's Harry now, not your boyfriend?"  He said nonchalantly.  

"Harry, my boyfriend!  There's no difference they are the same person!"

"Oh are they now?  Well Ms. Granger, you're right.  I am not here to be entertained or to threaten students but I do have the right to voice my opinion on what is right and wrong.  And what I am seeing right now is very wrong." 

Hermione glared up to the young man in the painting.  

"I don't need this Erin."  She said angrily.  "I get enough of it from Draco, I don't need it from you.  Quaere Verum."

"As you wish milady."  Erin bowed as the painting swung open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Draco watched the couple out of the corner of his eye as he entered the common room. 

"Oh that was priceless!"  He said triumphantly, jumping onto the sofa.  He waited for a few minutes before starting the countdown.

"3…2…1…"

"Malfoy you bloody git!  Come out here!  You're full of bloody shite, you know that!"  Harry said pounding on the portrait.

"Really?" Draco said to himself.  "I wasn't aware."  Harry continued to pound on the portrait but then suddenly stopped.

_'Hmm, maybe Granger's learned to control her little pet.'_  He thought to himself, reclining back on the couch and closing his eyes.  He replayed the scene over in his head.

_'It was so perfect!  And then I clasped the cloak around her.  She certainly smelled nice, I think that scent was vanilla.'_

He sat up suddenly.

"I did not just think that."  He said out loud.  "I mean it's Granger.  The know-it-all, the best friend of the Boy Who Lived…the one I spent the best week of my life with."  He shook his head.  "I must really be going crazy."  He said lying back down.  "I just admitted that Hermione smelled nice and that I spent the best week of my life with her."  He closed his eyes.  "Hmm, must be that potion Pomfrey gave me.  Although, I wouldn't mind kissing her again."  That was the last thing he thought before quickly falling asleep.

_'I'm sorry Father!'_

_'Do not tell me you're sorry you foolish boy.'_

_Lucius Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at his son._

_'When will you learn?  Crucio.'_

_A bright red beam of light hit Draco squarely on the chest.  The pain was intense but this wasn't the first time this had happened.  Draco bit his lip trying to contain all the hatred that was rising up inside of him.  He tried to stay up right but everything was going blurry.  He felt light headed and collapsed to the ground.  Lucius lifted his wand removing the curse._

_'What do you have to say now?'_

_'It will never happen again Father, never.'  Draco replied, a small amount of blood trickled out of his mouth as he stood up._

_'Falling in love with a mudblood.  You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name.' _

_'I am ashamed Father.'_

_'Yes well you should be.  Not to worry though.  We are going to make sure this never happens again.  Goyle!  Bring the girl here.'_

_'What?'  Draco said looking up suddenly.  He watched as Mr. Goyle dragged a girl over to where they were.  She had a bag over her head but Draco could tell she was crying._

_'Remove the bag Goyle.'  His father instructed.  Goyle approached the girl and ripped the bag off exposing her tear stained face._

_'No…' Draco said quietly.  'No!  Not her Father!  Not Hermione!'_

_'Shut up boy!'  His father yelled, slapping him across the face with the back of his hand.  Draco fell backwards landing hard in the dirt.  He heard Hermione scream but she had been gagged so no words were heard._

_'Now you will see what happens when you love something Draco.'  His father said pulling his wand back out._

_'No!  Hermione!  No!'  Draco screamed but there was nothing he could do.  Lucius took aim with his wand._

_'Avada Kedavra.'_

"No!"  Draco yelled sitting up.  His face was soaked in sweat.  "Why?  I thought those dreams were over!"  It was true.  He had had that very same dream before but not for at least a month.  He had actually had it for a week straight.  The week he spent with Hermione.  He clutched his throbbing forehead.  It was like this every time he did something he wasn't supposed to.  He would have a dream where his father would beat him and then do some indescribably horrible thing.  

"It's like he can read my mind."  He said to himself.  He wiped the sweat from his face.  "What I need is a nice cold shower."  He slowly stood up and headed for the door to his room.  Suddenly the portrait swung open and Hermione walked inside.  Draco could tell she was upset.

_'Well, why wouldn't she be?'  _He thought to himself.  That's when she spotted him.  "Oh no."  He said quietly as she marched up to him.

"Malfoy, who in the bloody hell to you think you are?"  She yelled.

"I think that I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."  He said smugly.  That would cost him.  Hermione's hand made contact with his cheek.

"Don't be smart with me Malfoy!  How could you do that?  And in front of Harry?"

"It's who I am Granger.  People don't change, I don't change get over it!"  He turned to enter his room.

"People do change Draco!"

He turned back around to face her.

"I saw it and not just for a brief second.  I saw it for a whole week.  I saw a Draco Malfoy who didn't think that he was better than everyone else.  I saw a Draco Malfoy who was kind and charming and generous.  I saw a Draco Malfoy who didn't care that I was just a mudblood.  I saw the real you Draco and you can never convince me otherwise.  And from this point forward I will always have hope and know in my heart that this is not the real you."  With that she turned and entered her room.  Draco watched silently as she walked away.  He turned and entered his own room.  He walked around looked for anything he could let out his frustration on but there was nothing.  Defeated he finally collapsed onto his bed covering his face with his hands.

"How can someone so wrong, be so right?"

A/N:  Ok well what did everybody think?  I liked that chapter because it was from Draco's point of view a lot.  Well read and review and tell me what you think. Thx!  Later.


	12. The Ring

Disclaimer:  Do I look like JK Rowling?  Well you wouldn't know would you?  Maybe I do!  But that doesn't mean that I am here or that I own Harry Potter…so there.

A/N:  Hey everybody!  Wow, I'm in a really good mood and you wanna know why?  Cause I got a lot of reviews.  You too can join the Make Me Happy Foundation just by providing a simple review!  Ok enough of that, the reviewer of the chapter is…*drum roll* **Princess of Darkness**!  There now don't you feel special?  Well you should.  I've answered some of your questions at the end of the chapter.  Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too, I love you all!  Just not like that.  Ehem ok on with the story.  Read and review!  Later.

Ok one more distraction, sorry.  This song just reminded me of what Draco seems to be feeling in a lot of these Draco/Herm stories so if you want take a look, if not scroll down and read the story.  This is only part of the song just if you were wondering.  Thx!

~Watching through these clouded eyes, pretending that I'm numb.

You shower others with feelings I'm dying to receive.

I can't control this war I'm fighting, silently inside of me.

The pain is just too real that time cannot erase.

I hate, I love.

Someone please save me from this something I've become.

I'm sinking ever deeper in this jealous pool of rage Odi Et Amor.~

Odi Et Amor is Latin for I hate and I love.  By the way if you want to download that song you probably won't be able to seeing as it's written by me! Yep the truth comes out.  Now just go read the dang story.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                                            Chapter 12-The Ring

          Hermione shut her eyes trying to block out the bright morning light that was shining through the windows.  She groaned as she realized her efforts to fall back asleep were in vain.  Slowly she made her way to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top.  She opened her door slowly and peeked out into the common room.  She didn't feel like talking to Draco at the moment, not after last night.  She quickly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.  Once inside she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and went to work starting up the shower.  She spent about an hour in the shower and was surprised that Draco hadn't come knocking at least once to tell her to hurry up.  She got dressed and instead of drying her hair put it up in a loose bun with a few strands framing her face.  She opened the door to the bathroom and glanced about, still no Draco.

_'That's odd.'_  She thought to herself.  She shivered slightly.  It wasn't cold enough for the house elves to start a fire but there was still a slight chill to the room.  She proceeded to her bedroom and put on a light blue zip up sweater with white around the edges.  She studied herself in the mirror before applying a little cover up and some light lip-gloss.  She smiled at her reflection; she really had changed over the past few years.  She was nothing like the scrawny, bushy haired little girl she was in first year.  Now she was a mature woman, who had developed in more ways than one and the guys had definitely started to notice.  Harry, Draco, Ron…She frowned.

_'Why do I care if Draco notices me or not?'_   Her thoughts drifted back to last night in the hallway.  When he had come up behind her to give her, her cloak back she had to try with all her might not to lean into him.  To feel him wrap his arms around her, breathe in his scent.  She took a deep breath, not realizing what she was doing.

_'He always smells like Old Spice.  I love Old Spice.' _  She lifted her hand to her cheek.  He had kissed her too and she hadn't wanted to admit it but it had felt so right.  It felt comforting knowing he was there and then it felt awkward with Harry.

_'Harry…'_ She thought.  It wasn't fair.  To her or to him.  It wasn't fair that even after trying with all her might she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that always came over her whenever Draco was around, the way her breath caught and she got butterflies whenever she would first see him, before the insults would start to fly.  And it wasn't fair to Harry because deep down she knew it wasn't meant to be.  Sure they were friends but that's how it was supposed to stay just friends.

_'I have to tell him.'_   She thought resolutely.  She wouldn't tell him about Draco or any of that but he needed to know how she felt.  She sighed and left her room.  Still no sign of Draco.  She went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  She stopped suddenly.  Draco was there with a towel over his shoulder.  He had on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  He was fiddling with the clasp of the necklace he was trying to get on.  He hadn't noticed Hermione so she just stood there watching him.  Once he got his necklace on he grabbed a bottle of hair gel and put some in his hands.  He ran his hands through his hair a few times before finally looking satisfied and turning for the door.  He spotted Hermione and froze.  They both stood looking into each other's eyes.  Hermione finally broke the silence that had settled.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming to brush my teeth."  She said quietly.

"How long were you there?"  He asked her suspiciously.

"Just a few minutes."

He nodded and headed for the door as she proceeded into the bathroom.  He left without a word and she started to brush her teeth.  She finished and was making one last mirror check when she spotted something on the counter.  It was a silver ring in the form of a snake.

"Hmm, it must be Draco's."  She said to herself holding it in her palm to admire it.  She gazed at the bright silver mesmerized by it when suddenly it came to life.  It stretched out of its coils on her hand and slithered around finally making it's way around her ring finger where it froze once again.  She stared in shock at the ring.  She took hold of it and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. 

_'Oh no,' _she thought, _'Draco's going to kill me.' _  She opened one of the drawers and pulled out some lotion.  She smothered it around the ring and gave it another tug but it was useless.  It had become apparent that the ring was not coming off.  Quickly she rinsed off her hand and went to go find Draco.  She stumble out of the bathroom just as Draco was about to leave the common room.

"Draco wait!"  She yelled running towards him.

"What do you want now Granger?"  He asked turning to face her.  He didn't notice the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes when he spoke.

"Um well…" She started, but it was no use stalling.  She held up her hand, showing him the ring.  His eyes widened and his breathing became ragged.

"No…no no no…" he started muttering. 

"Draco what is it?  What's wrong?"  Hermoine asked she was beginning to get frightened.  "Draco?"  He took a deep breath and looked down.

"That ring was intended for the person I am to wed."  He said slowly.  Hermione gazed at him, confusion apparent on her face.

"You have a wedding ring already?"  She said with some humor in her voice.

"No you don't understand.  This ring has a spell or rather a curse on it."  He said taking her hand in his to inspect the ring, seemingly without noticing their contact.  Hermione's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"What spell or curse is it?"  She asked.

"It's called the Cor Unum, Via Una spell."  He started.

"One heart, one way." 

"Yes exactly.  You see there's two pieces of jewelry, one being that ring and the other my necklace."  He continued fingering his necklace.

"The two pieces of jewelry bind the two people wearing them through strong emotions, feelings, thoughts and pain."

"But why can't I take it off?"  She asked slowly.

"Well like I said it was meant for the person that I marry.  It is enchanted so that I will know if they really love me or not and vice versa."  He leaned against the wall, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still don't understand."  She said cautiously.

"Well if the person wearing the ring and I were truly in love then we would both be able to take the ring and necklace on and off as we so desired but seeing as that is not the case the jewelry remains on."

"Forever."  She said softly.

"Or until we are truly in love."  He finished.  "So you better get used to wearing that ring."

"Right."  She said turning away.  "I'd better go."  She started to walk down the hall when she heard Draco behind her.

"Granger wait."  She turned towards him as he jogged up to her.  "Here."  He took her hand in his and pulled out his wand.

"Draco I don't know what you're going to do but I would rather wear the ring than have my finger chopped off."  She said trying to pull her hand away.  He smiled, the first real smile she had seen since 'the trip'.

"Don't worry," he said chuckling slightly.  "_Amicio_."  A white haze appeared from the tip of his wand and engulfed Hermione's hand.  She held her breath waiting for some kind of pain but it never came.  In fact her hand felt cool, not cold but just cool like a breeze on a hot summer day.  She looked down to her hand and was surprised to see that the ring was not there.  She looked back up to Draco annoyed.

"So why did you make up that load, if you could just take the ring off?"  She asked perturbed.  He laughed again and Hermione felt herself smile even though she was still mad.

"I didn't take it off.  It's still there.  See?  You can feel it."  He said lightly touching the ring.  Hermione felt for the ring too realizing it was still there.

"It's a simple concealment spell, we don't want your boyfriend getting suspicious."  He said lightly but she noticed his voice lowered when he mentioned Harry.

"Oh Harry!"  Hermione said suddenly.  Draco's face dropped, as did her hand when he released it.

"Right go run to Potter and tell him the bad Slytherin's been abusing you again."  He snapped turning away.  Hermione caught his hand and made him turn back to her.

"No Draco it's not that it's just…I'm sorry I have to go."  She turned and left him staring down the hall after her.  After she had rounded the corner he turned and left for the Great Hall.

"I knew she'd never change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione ran as fast as she could around the corner but then stopped and leaned up against the wall.  She tried to slow her rapidly beating heart and her breathing.

"I have to talk to Harry."  She said still gasping for air.  She took off at a slight jog towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  When the Fat Lady was in sight she lowered her pace to a walk and approached her.

"Password?"  The Fat Lady asked.

"Pride and Honor."  Hermione stated slowly, she was starting to lose her resolve.  She waited as the painting swung open and stepped into the common room.  She glanced around and noticed Harry just coming down from the boys dormitory.  She quickly walked up to him.

"Hey Hermes what's up?"  He asked capturing her in a hug.

"Oh not much."  She said letting go of him.  "Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."  He said smiling.  Hermione smiled nervously and led him out of the common room.  They walked silently until they reached the doors that led to the school grounds.

"Where are we going?"  Harry asked.

"To the lake."  Hermione answered opening the doors.  They walked down the lake and traced a path around its edge suddenly she stopped.

"Hermes?"  Harry asked.  She frowned; she had always hated that nickname.

"Harry I need to tell you something."  She said staring out across the lake.

"What is it?"  He asked taking her hand in his.  She took a deep breath and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  She smiled but pulled her hand away; he gave a confused look but then smiled.

_'What does he have to be smiling about?'_  She thought. _'I'm about to break up with him.'_

"It's ok I know what's bothering you."  He said still smiling.

"You…you do?"  She asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah.  It's actually been on my mind lately too."

"It has?"  She couldn't believe this.  He had wanted to break up with her too.

"I'm so glad you feel that same way though, I mean I knew when we started dating that Ron still liked you and that we would have to try to get through it…" He started but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron?"  She asked.

"Well yeah.  This is coming between our friendship with Ron right?  So maybe we should call it off for a while."  He said cautiously.  "That is what you were thinking right?"

"Uh yes, yeah.  Right, of course."  She said.  She still couldn't believe that he had wanted to break up with her too.  But then a thought clicked into her mind.  This was the perfect out.  She would just go along, she wouldn't have to say that it would never work.  She wouldn't have to break his heart and confess her love, or whatever it was, for another.

"Is everything ok?"  Harry asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said putting on a bright smile.  "I'm just so happy you feel the same way."  He picked her up in a big hug.

"Good then it's agreed.  We take a break for Ron."

"Right a break."  She said unsure.

"You'll always be mine, Hermione."  He whispered.  He let her back down and offered her his arm.  "Shall we go to breakfast?"  But Hermione was staring off across the lake.

"No you go ahead.  I need some fresh air."  She said not looking at him.

"Oh, right."  He said lowering his arm and trudging back up to the castle.

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the pebble beach surrounding the lake.

"This is for you Draco."

A/N:  Well what did everyone think?  I finally got Harry out of the picture and no one got heart broken either!  Go me!  Um anyway you've already read so now go and **REVIEW**!!!  Ok and here's the answers to some questions:

Princess of Darkness:  **1**-The Burrow does have a phone remember?  Cause Ron called Harry once and got him in trouble.  **2**-Funny stories, yes I read it all the way through.  **3**-Sorry I haven't been to Florida in a while, it's just for the story's sake.  **4**-Um the dreams are just I dunno her subconscious or something.  **5**-Yes that is a proven fact.  Proven by me!  **6**-Kareoke.  **7**-The description will be relevant.  I don't know when (lol) but it will.  **8**-Is that sexy Draco evil or bad Lucius evil?  **9**-Um Harry's PMSing, we'll leave it at that. :p  **10**-Sometimes I'm confused, this would be one of those times.  **11**-Yep, yep and yep.

Whew, ok thanks again to all my reviewers.  See if next time you can be the **_Reviewer of the Chapter_**!  Buh bye now.  **REVIEW**


	13. What It's Like To Feel

Disclaimer:  Nope.

A/N:  Hey everyone, sorry it took me a little longer to update.  This time I actually was really busy but you can bet on more chapters cause I'm grounded for the weekend!!  * Shakes fist angrily at parents * and it's fair weekend too!  ARGGGG!  Ok sorry, I need to rant.  Anyway oh yes I almost forgot!  JK how could I forget!  The **Reviewer of the Chapter** is…*drum roll* **DarklingChild**!  YAY *wild applause* Thanks for reviewing!  Thanks to everyone else too!  All your reviews mean a lot to me!  Ok well on with the story.  Oh wait since I did what Draco was feeling for the last chappy here's what I think Hermione's thinking.  Yes it's another song, yes it's written by me.

~I looked at you and saw a sparkle flicker my way, only to be covered by that old familiar haze.  Don't tell me you can't see through, I saw it in your eyes.  I saw you look this way I know I saw you try.

You close your eyes but they're still open, still speaking all the words unspoken.  I'm drowning in the endless pools of gray.  But still I know that deep inside, there are feelings that you just can't hide.  I'm sitting here still waiting for the day when I can turn back the hands of time just to feel your heart race as fast as mine.  I'd take my whole life and put it on the line, if only to rediscover that I'm trapped for an eternity inside your eyes. ~  _Finis_

Ok that was my song, hoped you liked it now here's the story.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                           Chapter 13-What It's Like to Feel

          Draco entered the Great Hall and sauntered over to the Slytherin Table.  He sighed as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate.  

"Hey Draco."  Pansy said scooting over next to him.

"Hey Pansy."  He said picking at his plate.

"Something wrong?"  She asked pouring herself some orange juice.   Draco looked to the girl sitting next to him.  Her dark brown hair was half up in a ponytail and the early morning light bounced off her blonde highlights.  Sure she wasn't the skinniest girl around but she was pretty.

"No, it's no concern of yours."  He replied.  Not rudely but firmly so that she knew he wanted to end the conversation there.

"Ok."  She said simply turning to talk to one of her friends.

Draco stared dumbly at his plate.  Suddenly he felt a great weight around his neck and a wave of sadness washed over him.  He reached up to his necklace and tried to unclasp it but it sent a slight shock through his hands.

"Bugger!"  He muttered quickly pulling his hands away.

_'It must be Granger.  What does she have to be sad about?  She's with Wonder Boy.  Probably doing some snogging.'  _He thought annoyed.  _'But why is she sad.'_  He pondered for a few seconds before he saw someone enter the hall and walk over to the Gryffindor table. "Potter."  He mumbled.  He watched as the dark haired boy went and sat down next to his red headed friend.  They appeared to be conversing when suddenly a bright grin broke out on the Weasley's face.  The two hugged, you know one of those guy hugs and then continued on with their meals.  Draco sneered as he looked back down to his own plate.  Suddenly the weight from around his neck was gone and he felt like a cool breeze had blown past him. 

_'What is that, relief?'  _ He thought furrowing his brows.   He stood up suddenly knocking over some first year's milk.

"Sorry."  He muttered but quickly stalked out of the Great Hall.  He couldn't take this.  He couldn't take knowing her emotions and not know why she was feeling them.  He stopped at the Entrance Hall and spun around.

"But where should I look?"  He said out loud.  He spotted a group of sixth years walking towards the Great Hall, among them was Ginny Weasley.  He jogged over to them.

"Hey, you!  Um Weasley!  Ginny!"  He called trying to get her attention.  She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Draco as he approached them.

"What do you want Malfoy?"  She asked annoyance apparent in her voice.

"I um, I'm looking for Hermione.  Do you know where she is?"  He asked.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you want to know?"  She asked.

"Um Head Boy and Girl stuff."  He said trying to make it sound viable.  Ginny chewed on her bottom lip obviously trying to decide whether she should tell him or not.

"Well I heard her say she was going on a walk with Harry."  She stated finally.  Draco looked at her puzzled.  Now he was even more confused.  Hermione could be anywhere.  He rubbed the back of his neck this was really stressing him out.

"Well thanks I guess."  He said turning away.

"Hey Malfoy."  Ginny called behind him.  He turned slowly to face her.  "Try the lake."  With that she and her friends turned and entered the Great Hall. 

Draco jogged down the front steps out onto the school grounds heading towards the lake.  He looked around but he couldn't see any one or any living thing for that matter.  He walked to the path by the shoreline and started following it, hoping to find her.  Finally after about half an hour of searching he stopped.  He gazed out across the lake and rested one hand on his waist while he massaged the back of his neck with the other.  

_'Why did I even do this?_'  He thought to himself.  _'It's not like she would have wanted to talk to me anyways.'  _ But then he remembered the intense feeling of worry that rushed through him when he felt Hermione's sadness.   He turned back towards the castle with one thought on his mind.

_'I have to find her.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat staring out across the lake.  She shivered as a slight breeze blew across the pebble beach.  She wrapped her arms around herself trying to gather some warmth but it was no use.  She stood and swept the dirt off her jeans.  With one last look at the rippling lake she headed back towards the castle.  She pushed open the big wooden doors and slipped though into the Entrance Hall.  She was about to make her way up to the Head Common room when she heard voices behind her.  She turned and spotted Ginny and some of her friends walking towards the Great Hall.  She was about to go say hello when she saw someone walk up to them.

_'Draco?'  _She thought to herself.  _'Why would he be talking to Ginny?'_   Quickly she ducked into the shadows and tried to hear the conversation.

_"What do you want Malfoy?"_  Hermione heard Ginny say, obviously annoyed.  

_"I um, I'm looking for Hermione.  Do you know where she is?"_  Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

_'He's looking for me.'  _She thought.  There was a slight pause in the conversation.

_"Why do you want to know?" _ Ginny asked.

_"Um Head Boy and Girl stuff."_  Hermione had to stifle a snort. 

_'Ha, that was a lie.'_  She thought to herself.  There was another pause.  Ginny was obviously trying to decide what she should tell him.

_"Well I heard her say she was going on a walk with Harry." _

Hermione was startled when she suddenly felt a very heavy weight on her hand.  She lifted it to look at it.  It was the hand Draco's ring was on.

_'Why am I feeling disappointed?'  _She thought.  _'It must have something to do with the ring.  But does that mean that this is what Draco's feeling?'_  She looked back up just in time to see Draco rush through the front doors down towards the lake.  Suddenly the weight was lifted from her hand but not before one last wave of emotion washed through her.

"Worry.  He's worried about me."  She said softly.  She stood debating whether or not she should follow him or continue on to their common room.  Finally her conscience got the better of her and she hurried through the doors down towards the lake.   She didn't see Draco anywhere.

"Well he has to come back up this way sooner or later."  She said to herself sitting down on the stone steps leading up to the castle.  She watched as the giant squid surfaced and swam around the lake for a bit, but there was still no sign of Draco.  Finally just when she was about to give up and go back inside she saw a lone figure standing on the shore looking out across the lake.  She saw his light blond hair shimmer in the sunlight.

"Draco."  She said softly to herself.  She stood and started down towards where he was.  She watched as he rested one hand on his waist and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.  She was about ten feet away from him when he turned around.  Her breath caught in her throat.  The look that was in his eyes was indescribable.  But it wasn't unfamiliar to her; she had seen it a lot while they were on the trip.  They stood silently watching each other for a few moments.

"Hey."  She said softly, breaking the silence.

"Uh…hey."  Draco replied his voice soft.  She walked towards him.  A small smile crept across her face as she approached him.  She reached up and softly took hold of his necklace.  She turned it so that the clasp wasn't showing.

"Hermione what are you doing?"  He asked softly.

"I'm fixing your necklace."  She replied dropping her hands but not stepping away from him.  They were so close she could smell his cologne.

_'Mm, Old Spice.'_  She thought to herself.

Draco took a deep breath, intoxicated by her scent of Vanilla.  A small smile graced his face before suddenly being replaced by a frown.

"Why were you sad?"  He asked.  Hermione smiled up at him.

"You were worried, weren't you?"  She asked still smiling.  Draco mentally slapped himself.  He had forgotten the spell worked both ways.

"You didn't answer my question, why were you sad?"

"I will answer your question when you answer mine."  Hermione stated sternly but still kind.  "Were you worried about me?"  Draco looked up to the sky and sighed before dropping his head muttering a soft, "Yes."

"Draco," She said softly lifting his chin so he would look into her eyes.  "That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Where I come from it is."  He replied sounding slightly angry.

"You mean your father?"  She asked.  "He made you like this didn't he?  He made you cold and cruel.  He didn't let you show any kind of feeling."

Draco nodded his head.  Suddenly Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Draco."  She said squeezing him tightly.  Draco was stunned for a few seconds but slowly wrapped his arms around her.  They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So why were you sad?"  He asked again.

"Oh I broke up with Harry."  She said casually.

"What?"  He said suddenly pulling apart and looking her in the eyes.  Suddenly he remembered Harry in the Great Hall that morning.  He didn't seem at all sad then.  "Well then why wasn't he upset?"  He asked her, concern evident in his eyes.

"It was a mutual thing."  Hermione said, smiling at how worked up he was getting.  "Don't worry Draco.  I'm fine."  

"Ok," He said quietly.  "But if he hurt you…"

"You'll what Draco?"  Hermione said laughing.  "You do realize how…odd your acting don't you?  Not that it's bad I just don't think that anyone would take you seriously."

He frowned.

"So you like me better when I was an 'insufferable prick'?"

"No, Draco, no.  I just…I don't know what to think.  I can't make sense out of all these thoughts that are swirling around in my head right now."

He nodded, hurt still present on his face.

"Come on Draco."  Hermione said linking her arm through his.  "Let's head back up to the Common Room and on the way can we stop by the kitchens?  I'm starved."  Draco smiled a little as they started back up to the castle.  They dropped arms as they entered the Entrance Hall.  They were about to head for the kitchens when Harry and Ron came running up to them.

"Hermes we've been looking all over for you."  Harry said breathing heavily.

"Yeah where've you been?"  Ron said casting a sideways glance at Draco.

"Oh um Draco and I were just discussing some Head Boy and Girl stuff."  Hermione said looking to Draco who nodded.

"Oh."  Harry said still glaring at Draco.  "Well come on."

"Where?"  Hermione asked.

"We're going down to see Hagrid come on."  Ron answered.

"Oh um…" She looked to Draco, who gave her a small smile before speaking.

"We can finish this later."  He said.  Hermione nodded and slowly started walking, with Harry and Ron flanking her.  Before she went through the doors she glanced back and saw Draco trudging up the stairs towards the Head Common room.  She tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that washed over her as her hand started to feel heavy again.

"Anything wrong Hermes?"  Harry asked.

"No, no it's nothing."  She replied.  She continued down towards Hagrid's all the while feeling Draco's disappointment, hoping with all her might that he could feel her regret.

A/N:  Well what did everyone think?  I just wanted to say that Pansy is not going to be a sluty bitch in my story, at least not yet…I think.  Ok well review and tell me so that maybe next time you could be the **_Reviewer of the Chapter! _**  Oh and someone wanted to know if I had another fic, and I do.  It's called Staring Into the Unknown, it's another Draco/Hermione.  I had 9 chapters but I recently took it down and started reposting the chapters so it's not very long just yet but if you like Draco/Hermione fics it's worth a read.  I warn you though, it's kind of one of those where Draco has changed really suddenly.  But still read it.  OK I'm rambling but I have more!  MWAH HAHAHA!! Ok um thanks to Valysis who made me realize I had accidentally typed Draco's name instead of Eric's earlier in the story.  Um sorry to spoil the surprise early but that has been fixed.  Thanks for the heads up!  Ok um I think that's it thanks to everyone who reviewed.  One last shout out to the current **_Reviewer of the Chapter_** **DarklingChild** your reviews are great and they always make me laugh!  Love to all!  Read and **Review**!


	14. When the Morning Comes

Disclaimer:  Um, I think we all know the routine.

A/N:  Hey everybody, um I really don't know what's going to happen in this chapter I'm making it up as I go along.  Lol, so um yeah.  Ok **_Reviewer of the Chapter_** is…………………………………………………………………………………………(lol this is fun) ……………………………………………………………………………………**~Paris~**!  *YAY* Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  On with the story! 

**Read and Review!**

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                     Chapter 14-When the Morning Comes

          Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and ascended the staircase leading to the Head Common Room.  

"Quaere Verum."  He muttered to the portrait.

"Anything wrong young master Malfoy?"

Draco's head shot up as he glared at the young man standing before him.

"How do you know my name?"  He asked.

"I know a lot of things about you Draco."  Erin replied.

"Oh yeah?  Like what?"  Draco snapped.

"Like how every time you do something you're not supposed to, something that goes against your fathers wishes you get punished."  

"Big deal, every kid gets punished when they do something they're not supposed to."  

"Not the way you do."  

Draco raised an eyebrow towards the young man.

"Go on."  He said calmly.

"I know how you are tormented at night, how your dreams attack you both mentally and physically.  I know that they are getting worse every night because you fall asleep thinking about her."

"You don't know anything!"  Draco yelled.

"Oh but I do.  It's like he can read your mind isn't it?  Like he knows what you're thinking and doing and he's punishing you during the night.  But during the day you still feel his presence, it's always been there but now it's getting weaker.  It used to be that he could totally control you.  You were a mere puppet but now, now you are breaking free and that angers him.  That angers _them._"

"Who are you and how do you know me!"  Draco yelled once again.  His eyes held a fierce gaze and he clenched and unclenched his hands in anger.  Erin took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the picture.  Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How did you do that?"  He asked slowly.

"One question at a time Draco, which would you like to have answered first?"

Draco thought for a second before speaking, "Who are you?"

"I am Sir Erin of Lexult…" he replied.

"That name has no meaning to me."  Draco snapped quickly.  Erin held up his hand to silence him.

"You did not let me continue.  I am Sir Erin Malfoy of Lexult."

Draco stared at Erin for a moment.

"So you're my…"

"Well I don't know exactly how I'm related to you."  Erin replied.  "I just am."  Draco nodded his head.

"Ok well that takes care of that question.  Now, how do you know me so well?"

"Ah, well you see Draco we are alike in a lot of ways but before I launch into the story shall we have a seat?"  He motioned to the wall and they went and sat down against it.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning?"  He asked.  Draco nodded and he began.

"When I was growing up there was a dark wizard by the name of Letroverin.  His name was Alex Letroverin but no one even bothered to use his first name.  He was very much like Voldermort except not nearly as powerful.  That doesn't mean he wasn't feared though.  He too had his band of followers, they called themselves Ghost Shadows."  He looked to Draco to make sure he was comprehending everything.  "Well my father Gregory Malfoy he was one of these Ghost Shadows.  He brought me up to believe that I was superior to everyone and that to show feeling or emotion was weak.  I too attended Hogwarts perhaps that is where the trouble started.  I remember the first day I arrived here.  I was nervous as was expected from a first year.  My father told me not to worry, he said I would be sorted into Slytherin and that I would rule that house just as he had."

"You weren't sorted into Slytherin were you?"  Draco interrupted quietly.  Erin smiled.

"No, no I wasn't.  I was sorted into Ravenclaw.  As you could imagine my father was furious.  He took me to the Headmaster and demanded that I be put into Slytherin.  The Headmaster would hear nothing of this.  I said to my father that it was all right, that I didn't care if I was in Slytherin or not.  That's when I realized that my father wasn't who I thought he was.  He wasn't someone to be looked up to.  He was just another Ghost Shadow.  He said to me, 'I don't care what you want!  You are a Malfoy and Malfoy's are to be in Slytherin!  I expect it, Lord Letroverin expects it!'.  I told him, 'I don't care what Alex wants!  I'm happy!'  'Happiness is an emotion,' he said, 'Malfoy's do not show or feel emotion!'  'Well then maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy!' I yelled at him.  Then he came for me, wand extended about to perform one of the Unforgivables I expect.  It's a good thing the Headmaster was there or I probably wouldn't exist right now.  After that I was disowned.  I had no family so I lived at Hogwarts.  I was top of my class and I was Head Boy but no one cared because I had no one.  After graduation I stayed at Hogwarts.  The Headmaster said I could assist the teachers and possibly become one myself.  That summer a war broke out.  Letroverin and his Ghost Shadows attacked Hogwarts.  I was among the many defending the great castle.  I can hardly remember any of the battle though.  I remember we were all fighting and then everything became blurry.  It was as if a silver shroud had enveloped me and everything was going on in slow motion.  I dropped to my knees and spoke, but the voice that came from my mouth was not my own.  You see I was foretelling a prophecy."

"A prophecy?  Like the one that involved Potter and Voldermort two years ago?"  Draco asked.

"Yes.  The prophecy stated that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would be the deciding factor in the final battle of the war between the Light Side and the Dark Side…"

"No you must be mistaken."  Draco interrupted.  "Potter's the one who's going to kill Voldermort."

"I didn't say that you would kill him Draco.  I said you were the deciding factor."

"No I'm not!  I'm just Draco Malfoy.  Potter's the Wonder Boy.  It's him that saves the world not me!"  Draco said angrily standing up.  

"Draco you aren't listening!"  Erin protested.

"I don't want to listen anymore!"  He turned towards the empty picture frame.  "Quaere Verum!"  Suddenly Erin vanished from where he was standing and appeared back in the picture frame as it swung open.  Draco hastily entered his room and found a black owl sitting on his desk.

"Bugger!"  Draco yelled.  "I do not need this right now!"  He took the letter from the owl and ripped it open.

_Draco,_

_You are to begin training tonight.  Fly to the Manor immediately._

_Lucius_

Draco crumpled the letter and lit it on fire with his wand.  He quickly changed into his school uniform and grabbed his cloak from off of his bed.  He picked up his broom and walked out onto the balcony.  He took one last glance back into his room and then took off towards the setting sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione gazed out the window of Hagrid's hut, catching snippets here and there of the lively conversation.

"So you caught it?  Then what happened?" She heard Ron say among the jumble.  Suddenly she felt a hot pain seer through her hand and a wave of anger washed through her.

_'Oh no.  Draco.'_  She thought.  She stood up almost knocking over her cup.

"I have some research to do."  She stated.  She walked over to Hagrid and gave him a hug.  "Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

"Anytime Hermione."  He replied.

"Bye guys."  She said turning to Harry and Ron.

"Bye Hermes."  They replied in unison.

She walked slowly up the path towards the castle, that was until she knew she was out of sight from Hagrid's hut.  She dashed up the front steps and into the Entrance Hall.  She ran by a couple of confused 2nd years but paid them no heed.  She approached Erin breathing heavily.

"Quaere Verum."  She said still gasping for air.

"As you wish milady."  Erin said bowing deeply as the portrait swung open.

"Draco!"  She called upon entering the Common Room.  "Draco?"  There was no sign of him.  She went to his door and softly knocked.

"Draco?  Draco are you in there?"  She asked.  She listened intently but didn't hear anything from inside the room.  Hesitantly she grasped hold of the door handle and pulled.  She poked her head inside his room.  "Draco?"  She noticed the doors leading out to he balcony were open.  She stepped out into the fading sunlight just in time to see a figure fly away on their broom.  The person was already pretty far away from the castle but Hermione instantly recognized his dark blond hair as the sun bounced off of it.

"Where are you going Draco?"  She said softly to herself.  "Where are you going?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione awoke the next morning feeling groggy.  She had been up most of the night worried about Draco.  She hadn't heard him come back.  She groaned, today was the first day of classes.  They had arrived at Hogwarts on Friday and thankfully had the weekend to get settled.  She picked out her school outfit and entered the bathroom hoping a hot shower would help to wake her up.  A little while later she came back out of the bathroom feeling quite refreshed and in a much better mood.  She was about to go back into her room to grab her book bag when there was a knock at the portrait.  She quickly walked over and opened it to find Professor McGonnagle waiting for her.

"Ah Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy are to have a meeting with the Headmaster today during lunch.  I expect you can pass that message on to Draco?"  She said sternly but still kind.

"Yes Professor."  Hermione replied.  McGonnagle smiled and with a nod left.

Hermione approached Draco's door.  She knocked softly.

"Draco."  She asked cautiously.  She heard some commotion from inside the room.  It sounded like doors being opened.  "Draco?"  She asked again.  Still no response.  She opened the door and glanced inside.

"Oh my god, Draco."  She said.  He was leaning heavily against one of the bedposts and there were many cuts and bruises tainting his usually flawless face.  Blood flowed from his mouth and down the front of his robes.  She rushed to his side and grabbed him around the waist as she helped him to sit on the floor.  His usually piercing eyes were clouded and his gaze was far off and distant.

"Draco."  She said taking his head in her hands making his gaze meet hers.  "Draco what happened?"  She stared into his eyes; it was eerie how empty they looked, totally devoid of emotion.

"Leave me alone."  He said softly.

"What?"  Hermione asked tears stinging her eyes.

"You have to leave me alone.  He'll come after you."  He continued.

"Who?  Who will come after me Draco?"  She replied as a tear traced its way down her cheek.

"One of them.  I don't know which.  You have to leave Hermione.  I can't lose you."  He said.  The last sentence was barely a whisper.  He reached up and cupped her face with his hand, wiping away a few tears with his thumb.  "Please you have to trust me.  Just go."  He said pulling away.  She nodded trying to hold back her tears.  Slowly she stood up and exited the room taking one last glance back at him.  She smiled knowing that the great rush of emotion that had just flowed through her heart was true.  He was fighting his evil ways.  He was beginning to love.

A/N:  Ok well there you go.  But don't think they're gonna just start having love sessions.  That's not the way the fo shizzle goes down in this bizzle.  Um right sorry.  Anyway thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  Especially **~Paris~** Thanks!  Well read and review.  It's 2:00 AM; I'm going to bed.


	15. Cor Unum, Via Una

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  I'm running out of funny disclaimers, just thinking about possums skydiving.  HA!  You laughed didn't you?

A/N:  Hola everybody!  Um I really don't know where this is going right now.  I know what I want to happen I just need stuff to fill the space because I don't want everything happening really quickly.  So yeah, I'm BSing my way through this chappy.  So if you hate it, well I told you so, sorta.  Whatever just read it and review.  Go on flame me!  SMITE ME WITH YOUR POWER!  Man I need ease up on the sugar intake.  Anyway **REVIEW**!  And I wanted to let everyone know that I'm not going off of OOTP, it would just totally mess up the whole story so yeah.  Oh I almost forgot, seriously I did, sorry.  **The Reviewer of the Chapter** is umm wow all your reviews are so great it's really hard to choose just one!  So from now on **The Reviewer of the Chapter** is going to be TOTALLY random!  Ok so um **Malferz **is the winner!  Yay!  Your review was really funny, the whole Evil-Monkeys-Who-Dislike-Non-Updaters-And-Stick-Them-In-Pots yeah, actually I'm kinda scared…so on with the story ey?  Right well Read and Review!

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                 Chapter 15-Cor Unum, Via Una

          Hermione tapped her quill impatiently on the desk.  It was the first class of the school year, double potions with Slytherin.  Not that she minded though, she was actually waiting for Draco to show up, which he did just before Professor Snape.  He walked casually to the front of the room and sat down at the table next to Hermione's.  Harry and Ron who were sitting next to her stopped their chatter as soon as the Professor entered the room.  Hermione glanced over at Draco; Crabbe was sitting at the table on the other side of him.  He playfully punched Draco on his shoulder asking him why he was late.  Hermione saw Draco wince in pain and mumble something to the other boy.  She stared worriedly at him.  He glanced up at her but shook his head and quickly looked towards the Professor as he started.

"Good morning class."  Snape muttered as he hastily flicked his wand towards the black board where a set of instructions appeared.  "Unfortunately I have some vital business to attended to this morning so I will not be teaching this class.  You will follow the instructions on the board and read chapters 1-3 in _Advanced Potions_."  The entire class seemed awestruck at the sudden turn of events.  Usually the first potions class of the year was brutal.  A few murmurs broke out, mostly concerning what was so important that Snape would miss the chance to punish Gryffindor and give points to Slytherin.

"Silence!"  Snape yelled.  "You will begin now and let me warn you, if anyone does anything they are not supposed to be doing I _will_ know of it.  Understood?"

"Yes Professor Snape."  The class replied monotonously.

"That goes for all of you."  He said glaring surprisingly towards the Slytherins.  He then approached Draco's desk and bent his head low as they conversed.  Hermione strained to hear what they were saying.

"Draco I need to get you to the Hospital Wing."  Snape said harshly.

"No Professor I'm fine."  Draco replied.

"Honestly Malfoy, forget your pride for once!  Those curses your father put on you last night could easily render a fully-grown man incapacitated!  It's a wonder you were able to make it down to the dungeons!"  Snape's voice was growing angry.  Draco furrowed his brow and stared pointedly at his desk.

"Draco."  Snape snapped.  He lifted his head and turned to spot Hermione staring at him worriedly.  Her soft brown eyes were full of so much warmth he wished he could get lost in them forever.  Suddenly he felt his proud façade leave him.  All the exhaustion and pain that he had endured over the last 24 hours flooded through him.  His eyes became heavy and the last thing he saw before he slumped to the ground was Hermione as she cried out in pain and fell to the floor next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione watched with wonder.  She could never imagine Snape would ever care for someone other than himself but here he was watching out for Draco.  She saw Draco scowl and look down at the table before looking up and locking his gaze with hers.  His eyes when he first looked up were hard and cold but she didn't look away.  She smiled a bit to let him know that it was okay, that she cared.  Suddenly it was if a curtain had been raised from his eyes.  They become clear and bright.  Hermione didn't have time to analyze the situation though, as soon as it happened a sharp pain shot through her hand with his ring on it but quickly spread through out her entire body.  She cried out and fell to the floor as blackness enveloped her.

"Hermione!"  Harry cried rushing to her side.

"Mr. Malfoy!"  Snape snapped surprised.  "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?"

"I…I don't know sir."  Harry replied cradling Hermione's unconscious body in his arms.

Snape glared at him suspiciously.

"Very well then.  Potter you carry Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing while I take Mr. Malfoy."  He turned to the class.  "I expect all of the assigned work to be done by the time I return!  If it is not, I guarantee detention for all those who did not take heed!"  With that he levitated Draco and quickly stalked out of the room with Harry, carrying Hermione, in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

"Pomfrey!"  Snape shouted as they burst into the infirmary.

"Yes, yes what is it Severus?" Madam Pomfrey called rushing out of her office.  "Oh my."  She said upon reaching them.  She directed them to two beds.  Snape levitated Draco onto one while Harry set Hermione on the other. 

"What happened Severus?"  Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure.  All I know is that last night…" he stopped suddenly and turned to Harry.  "That will be all Potter, you may return to class."  He said briskly.

"But sir I wish to stay with Hermione."  Harry argued.

"Potter one more word and you will be cleaning out Mr. Malfoy's bedpan, now go!"  Harry glared at Snape as he left the infirmary.

"As I was saying…" He continued.  "Last night Mr. Malfoy attended a 'meeting' of sorts where his father used several curses on him.  I'm not sure exactly which ones, there really were too many to count.  I do know that he used the Cruciatus Curse."

"Oh dear."  Madam Pomfrey said quietly.  "Well I can give him some potion to ease the pain but until he wakes up I can't fully heal him."  Snape nodded.  "And what about Ms. Granger?"  She asked.  Snape turned his gaze to Hermione.

"I…I don't know."  He said.  "It was as if she was feeling the same thing as Draco."  Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"This isn't good Severus."

"I know, I know."  He replied sighing heavily.  "I suppose I'll go fetch Dumbledore then, shall I?"  Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly still staring worriedly at the unconscious students as Professor Snape went to get Professor Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in Severus."  Dumbledore said as Snape reached up to knock on the door.

"Albus we have a problem."  He said quickly.

"Do we?"  Dumbledore asked slowly, gazing at Snape over his spectacles.  "And who does this problem encompass?"

"It's Draco and Hermione sir."  He replied.

"Really well I wouldn't expect to hear those two names in the same sentence, that is not unless it was something concerning detention and if that was the case…" Dumbledore rambled on.

"Sir, please!"  Snape interrupted.  "I'm sorry sir, but it's urgent we need to get down to the Infirmary!"

"Quite right Severus!"  Dumbledore said jovially.  "Shall we then?"  He said motioning towards the door.  Snape nodded and dashed out and down the steps while Dumbledore tagged along casually behind him. 

         Snape rushed into the infirmary.

"Have they woken up yet?"  He asked Madam Pomfrey.  She simply shook her head.  "Well there must be something you can do!  A potion, a spell, a remedy!"  He said panicky.

"Severus, really, you should calm down.  As far as I can tell it's nothing serious."  She replied taking a step back from him.

"Do not tell me it is not serious!  You did not see the torture that boy had to endure last night!  And if Ms. Granger really is experiencing the same as he…well she's not half a strong as Draco and…" 

"Severus, Severus."  Dumbledore said calmingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that Albus?"  Snape said whipping around to face him.  "Do you not use your eyes?  Do you not see what is in front of you?"

"I do Severus and actually it is I who should be asking you.  Do you not use your eyes Severus?  Do you not see what is right under that great nose of yours?"  Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke.  Snape glared at him and then stepped in between Draco's and Hermione's bed and carefully examined them both.

"What am I supposed to be looking for Albus?"  Snape asked calming down a bit.  

"Do you not find anything suspicious?"  He replied.  Snape took a closer look at Draco but shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"Try Ms. Granger, Severus."

Snape stepped towards Hermione, he squinted his eyes scrutinizing over every detail and that's when he saw it.

"What would Hermione Granger be doing wearing a ring in the form of a snake?"  Snape said almost to himself.  Dumbledore smiled but allowed the black haired wizard to continue.  "A ring that I distinctly remember being on Draco's necklace less than a week ago?"  Snape went to Draco and found that the snake off of his necklace was indeed missing.  Then he went to examine the ring on Hermione's finger.  He carefully lifted Hermione's hand and went to remove the ring but was greeted by a jolt of electricity.  He dropped her hand, yelling in surprise.

"Mother of…"

 "Severus."  Dumbledore warned.  Snape stopped his cursing and picked up Hermione's hand again careful not to touch the ring.

"There seems to be something written on it."  He said analyzing the ring.

"Yes, go on."  Dumbledore said watching intently.

"It looks like 'Cor Unum…' I'm not sure I can't read it all."

"Cor Unum, Via Una."  Dumbledore said. 

"One heart, one way?"  Snape questioned.

"Yes.  It seems that Ms. Granger here slipped Mr. Malfoy's ring on by mistake."

"What?  How do you know this?"  Snape asked raising an eyebrow. 

"It was really quite amusing actually."  Dumbledore started.  "You see I was on my way to see the Head Boy and Girl.  I was about to enter the Head Common Room when Mr. Malfoy exited.  Ms. Granger quickly ran up to him showing him the ring.  As you can imagine he was quite upset."  Snape nodded.  "Well after calming down he explained the ring and the spell to Hermione.  She took is quite well I thought.  After that Draco placed a concealment charm on the ring and they went their separate ways." 

"And they didn't notice you just standing there?" 

"I have my ways Severus, I have my ways."  Dumbledore replied.

"Right, how could I forget?  Well, this spell I've heard it before but I can't remember…" He trailed off.

"Severus?" 

"Lucius.  I should have known.  The same thing happened with he and Narcissa.  He must have passed the ring and necklace on to Draco, along with the spell."

"That is most unfortunate."

"Yes but we still have the issue of what happened to Draco last night." 

"Ah right.  Poppy?"  Dumbledore called.

"Yes Albus?"  She replied bustling up to them.

"Is there anything you can do for Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Well I've already given him enough pain potion to calm a Hungarian Horntail, there's not really much else we can do till he wakes up."

"Right, thank you Poppy."  Dumbledore said turning back to Severus.  "So it was Lucius who did this to Draco?"  He asked.  Snape nodded.  "It must have been quite horrible."  "It was.  But Albus I'd appreciate it if you could cause me to miss my next couple of meetings with Lucius."  Snape said half-heartedly.

"And why is that Severus?"  Dumbledore asked chuckling.

"Because if I see my brother anytime soon, I'm going to kill him."

A/N:  Oh man!!  Well how was that?  Sorry there wasn't much Draco/Hermione stuff.  Like I said I really was BSing my way through this chapter.  Ok well read and review and do some other stuff.  Like I dunno, eat ice cream with a fork.  LoL sorry for the rambling I'm really tired.  Oh if anyone wants to see my vision of Sir Erin of Lexult go to e sucks but I just wanted to get the picture up on the web.  Ok well REVIEW cause you could be the next REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER!!  Or you could not; it's up to you.  Right, well later.


	16. Death

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it not that I've bored you to death let's start the story shall we?

A/N:  Hey everybody.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed I've finally passed 100!  Yay for me.  So anyone who reviewed can consider themselves the **_REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER!_**  Now that you all feel special I just thought I'd warn everyone right off the bat that I'm not in a good mood and I'm using this to vent so I'm sorry if this chapter is depressing or overly evil but I'm warning you now.  Anyway on with the story.  Read and review then maybe I won't be totally depressed anymore.  Sorry to play the guilt trip on you. 

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                 Chapter 16-Death

          _Draco awoke the next morning to find Hermione watching him intently._

_"I'm just too good for you to keep your eyes off me huh mudblood?"  He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  Unfortunately Hermione didn't catch the joke._

_"Shut up Malfoy, I can't believe I thought you had changed."  She spat, turning away from him.  _

_"Hermione, no I was just kidding.  God can't you ever take a joke?"_

_"Just shut it Malfoy, I'm tired of hearing your excuses."_

_"I'm sorry!  Hermione what do you want me to say?"  He pleaded._

_"I don't want you to say anything.  I want you to shut…up."_

_Draco shook his head in disbelief.  She could be so stubborn sometimes.  Why couldn't she just realize it was a joke?  Sighing he pulled the curtains around his bed and changed back into his uniform and robe.  When he stepped back out he found that Hermione still hadn't turned around.  He watched her, pleading with his eyes, willing her to turn around to see the pain they held.  Unfortunately Hermione couldn't read his thoughts.  But if she could, he wondered, would she still have turned around?  He dropped his head and took a shuddering breath before stalking out of the infirmary._

_"Goodbye Hermione."  He said quietly._

_Hermione heard the infirmary doors close softly._

_"Goodbye Draco."_

_Draco walked slowly back towards the Head Common Room but stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him.  He turned to find Professor Snape stalking towards him._

_"Draco what are you doing out of the infirmary?"  He questioned._

_"I felt better so I left."  He replied casually.  Snape surveyed the young man before him._

_"Right.  Listen Draco something's come up."  He said hastily._

_"Come up?"  Draco asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, to cut to the point your father is here, in the castle."_

_"What?  Right now?"_

_"Yes right now, he's looking for you.  He's not happy."_

_"I couldn't imagine why."  Draco said sarcastically.  "He's never been happy before why should he be now."_

_"What I mean Draco is that he's angry.  I don't know what he'll do once he gets his hands on you."_

_"Oh you know just the usual, a couple Crucios here and Imperious there."  Draco obviously wasn't taking this very seriously.     _

_ "Damn it Draco!  Stop playing dumb, this is serious!"  Snape's yells echoed through the deserted hall.  "He knows."  He continued dropping his voice._

_"Knows what?"  Draco asked suddenly concerned._

_"He knows about Hermione."_

_"Hermione?''  Draco whispered, worry flashing through his eyes._

_"Yes.  We think he may try to do something to her also."_

_"What?"  Draco yelled.  "Then what are we doing standing here for?  I have to go, I have to make sure nothing happens to her."_

_"Draco stop!"  Snape yelled but it was too late.  Draco took off running back towards the infirmary.  He burst through the doors panting._

_"Hermione!"_

_He watched in horror as Lucius and a small band of Death Eaters surrounded Hermione's bed._

_"Draco!"  He heard her yell._

_"Stop!"  Draco cried running towards them.  Lucius backed away from the bed and aimed his wand at him._

_"I told you, you would pay."  He said coldly._

_"Do what you want with me!"  Draco said defiantly.  "But leave Hermione alone!"_

_"How very touching." Lucius replied.  "But I think not."_

_"No!"  Draco yelled running towards them._

_"Crucio." _

_Draco dropped to his knees.  He didn't scream or yell.  He had been taught not to, but everything he had been taught meant nothing when he heard her voice._

_"Draco!"  Hermione screamed.  "Leave him alone you bastard!"_

_"Patience Ms. Granger.  Don't worry you'll get your turn."  Lucius replied pointing his wand towards her.  Draco slowly got to his feet._

_"I said leave her alone!"  He yelled.  Lucius shook his head._

_"Foolish boy."  He turned his wand on Draco once again._

_"Incrementum Crucio!"  Draco fell to the ground once again but this time he screamed.  He screamed for himself, he screamed for Hermione, he screamed for everything that he had ever done wrong or right to please the poor excuse for a man standing before him.  With one last burst of energy he spoke._

_"I hate you Father.  I hate you."  With that he dropped to the ground, blood flowed from his mouth and nose._

_"No!"  Hermione screamed.  "Draco!"_

_"Shut up!"  Lucius yelled.  "I'm getting tired of your whining mudblood!  No matter though your time has come."_

_"Lucius!"  A loud voice rang through the infirmary.  Lucius cursed under his breath before turning to the speaker._

_"Dumbledore, so glad you could join us.  But if you would excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to."_

_"I don't think so Lucius."  Dumbledore warned him._

_"Look around Albus.  Do you plan on stopping me and 4 other Death Eaters all by yourself?  Where are your loyal followers now?  Where are those poor excuses for teachers?  And oh yes where is my pathetic excuse for a brother?"  _

_"Do not be so sure of yourself Lucius."_

_Lucius laughed mockingly.  "And why ever not?"  Suddenly he whirled around hearing a chant of voices surrounding him._

_"Apertum."_

_Lucius found himself surrounded not only by all of the staff at Hogwarts but also a number of aurors for the Ministry._

_"Very nice Albus, very nice.  It's too bad the mudblood has to die."  He turned to Hermione but before he could utter a single word, more than a dozen 'Expelliarmus' and one 'Crucio' hit him.  Lucius' wand flew out of his hand as he fell to his knees in pain._

_"Damn you Severus."  He growled.  The band of aurors quickly disarmed the rest of the Death Eaters and lead them off the Hogwarts grounds where they apparated back to the Ministry.  Snape took a hold of Lucius and dragged him away with the rest of them with something resembling a triumphant smile on his face.  Dumbledore dismissed the remaining teachers and called upon Madam Pomfrey._

_"Draco."  Hermione said kneeling down next to him.  She swept his bangs away from his eyes.  "Draco please wake up."  She whispered.  "Don't be dead, please don't be dead."  Her vision became blurry as tears overtook her.  She cupped his face with her hand.  "My god he's freezing."  She said looking up to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.  "Please help him!  You have to do something!"  She yelled.  Madam Pomfrey bent down and took a hold of Draco's wrist trying to find a pulse.  Hermione watched helplessly as Madam Pomfrey slowly dropped Draco's hand shaking her head._

_"No."  She started softly.  "No, no, no!  He's not dead!  Check again, he's not dead!"  She turned to Draco and placed her hands on both sides of his face willing him to be awake._

_"Draco you're not dead!  Please wake up!  Wake up, call me mudblood, call me Granger, call me anything!  Come back Draco!  Please stay, stay with me!  I can't do this without you!  Draco!"  She buried her head in his chest as sobs raked through her body.  Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder._

_"I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel but…" _

_"You don't know how I feel."  Hermione said coldly._

_"You are right.  I don't."  He said softly.  Hermione watched as Dumbledore levitated Draco's lifeless body onto the bed next to hers.  She then quickly shut her curtains and changed back into her regular clothes.  She came back out of the curtains a different person.  She wasn't the sweet, caring Hermione everyone knew anymore.  Her expression was set like stone.  Her eyes held an evil gleam that could rival Voldermort's._

_"May I ask what you are doing Ms. Granger?"  Dumbledore said._

_"I want revenge."  She said softly but her voice cut through the silence of the infirmary like ice._

_"Revenge won't make the pain go away Hermione." _

_"I don't care!"  She yelled.  "Nothing can take the pain away!  Not anymore!  I have lost the only person that I have ever truly loved!  So don't you stand there and tell me what will and what won't make the pain go away!"_

_Dumbledore sighed.  "I am afraid I cannot let you go."_

_"What?  No, you can't do this!  I'm going!"_

_"No you are not."  He stepped towards her and took her firmly by the shoulders pushing her back onto the bed.  He forced her to lie flat while he put restraints on her._

_"No!  Let me go!  LET ME GO!" _

Hermione sat up suddenly bathed in a cold sweat and surprisingly with tears streaming down her face.  She looked to the bed next to her.  Draco lay there not moving.  She got up and quickly walked over to him.  She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  He grumbled and sat up halfway.

"What?"  He asked groggily.  Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Oh my god you're alive!"  She said hugging him tightly, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks.  "I thought you were dead!  You're father came and he cursed you and…"

"Hermione."  He said softly, wincing a little.  "You're hurting me."  She loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Don't leave me Draco.  Don't die, please."  She sobbed into his shoulder.  Draco wrapped his arms around her and murmured softly into her hair.

"Hermione, it's ok.  Don't worry I won't leave.  I promise."

Hermione's breathing slowed to a normal pace and she separated herself from him.

"So you had a nightmare huh?"  Draco asked.  She nodded her head but looked up when she heard the doors to the infirmary open.  She saw Professor Snape stalking towards them.  He approached Draco's bed.

"Draco, glad to see you're awake.  Listen, something's come up."

"Come up?"  Draco questioned.  Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she realized how familiar this conversation was.  She brought her hands to her mouth and shook her head, slowly stepping away from Snape and Draco whispering to herself.

"Oh no…"

A/N:  Well what did you think?  I'm in a better mood now.  All that yelling in the chapter helped me vent.  Although I'm still not peachy so review and tell how wonderful it was and then maybe I'll be happy.  Lol, ok no really.  Review or the cookie monster will come after you.  You know I think I'm gonna come up with a new monster called the cake monster.  He would go anywhere there's a cake and just eat it all.  Wouldn't that be terrible?  Like you're at a wedding and you're thinking, 'mmm cake' and then this monster just jumps out and eats all the cake.  Well I'd be scared but anyways enough rambling.  Review!


	17. Trust Me

Disclaimer:  I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter, but at the rate I'm going it's going to take me about as much time to finish one of my stories as it takes her to publish hers.

A/N:  Hey everybody, sorry it's taken me so long to post and right after that terrible cliffie too.  Oh I wanted to ease some nerves, some people thought that Draco actually died…ummm yeah that didn't happen.  It was a dream, a dream that looks to be coming true but never-the-less a dream.  So Draco hasn't died…yet.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  Ok so here comes the story.  R/R!

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                      Chapter 17-Trust Me

          Hermione felt silent tears stream down her cheeks.  This couldn't be happening.  Draco and Snape halted their conversation.

"Hermione?  Hermione what's wrong?"  Draco asked climbing out of his bed.  Hermione tried to slow her rapid breathing.

"Dr…dream."  She stuttered through the tears.

"What?"  Draco asked still puzzled.

"Ms. Granger what is the problem?"  Snape asked in what would have been a nice tone. "Nightmare…Draco and…Lucius…Crucio."  Hermione said trying to get the point across.  If this really was her dream coming true they didn't have very much time.  Draco gazed at her, realization dawning on his face.

"This was your dream wasn't it?"  He asked her softly.  She nodded her head slowly looking towards the ground.  Draco closed the distance between them and swept her into his arms.

"It's ok Hermione.  Nothing's going to happen.  Trust me."  He murmured softly into her hair.  Snape starred at the two uneasily.  He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned to the potions professor still holding Hermione.

"Yes sir?"  He replied.

"Well it _is_ about your father."  Snape replied slowly.  Hermione's eyes widened again.

"He's here isn't he?  He's coming after us!"  She said shaking in Draco's arms.  Snape eyed Hermione.

"No, what would give you that idea?"  He asked.  Hermione relaxed so much that her knees went weak and Draco's grip tightened as he tried to support her.

"Then it's not my dream."  She said softly then looked up to Draco.  "You're not going to leave me?"  Draco gazed into her hazel eyes.  

"Never."

Snape sighed loudly breaking the moment.

"Draco this really is important."  He said impatiently.

"Well then let us discuss it."  Draco replied.

"Do you think we could discuss it…in private?"  Snape replied slowly.

"Whatever needs to be said, can be said in front of Hermione."  He said firmly.

"Draco, it's ok.  I'll leave."  Hermione said gently touching his arm.

"No."  He said quickly.  "I want you to hear this."  She nodded and stared intently at Snape.

"Draco, your father has requested another training session tonight."

Draco sighed and sat down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Hermione's.

"Training?  I…I don't understand."  Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm going to tell you some things but I need you to trust me.  Do you understand?"  He said slowly.  She nodded her head slowly, her eyes questioning his.

"As you probably know my father is a Death Eater.  He is Voldermort's right-hand man and as his son, some things are expected of me."  He paused and looked to Hermione expecting to see a look of disgust on her face and was surprised to find compassion and understanding but most importantly…trust.  "This training I've been going to, I'm training to be a Death Eater.  Not only a Death Eater but Voldermort's heir."  He finished with a heavy sigh.

"So you're everything everybody says you are and more."  She said tentatively.  He nodded but looked at her with pleading eyes.

"But Mione, you have to believe that I don't want to be any part of this.  I hate every minute of it.  I would do anything to get out."  Hermione sat down on the bed next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?"  She asked quietly.  Draco took her hand in his.

"I don't know."  He replied.  "I don't know."

Snape watched at the interaction between his nephew and the girl that he had always hated.  It was time for Draco to know the truth.

"I believe I might be able to offer some assistance."

Draco and Hermione snapped their heads up.  They had forgotten that Snape was still in the room.  

"Sir?"  Draco asked.

"There's something that you too should know Draco."  He paused weighing the consequences of what he was about to reveal.  "Your father and I…we…I am your father's brother.  Which means that…"

"You're my uncle?"  Draco said suddenly.  He then smirked.  "So that's why I've been getting such good grades in Potions."

Snape laughed, an actual laugh, not the mocking laugh he gave a student when they performed badly and knew it.

"That is somewhat right Draco but I must admit you are quite accomplished in that subject.  Anyway as I was saying I believe I may be able to offer some assistance." 

"Wait, wait, wait."  Hermione said standing up.  "You are Lucius Malfoy's brother?  You've been Draco's uncle this whole time and you could have taken him away, you could have saved him from the dark life he's had to live but instead you left him in the hands of one of the most evil wizards of our time?"

"Hey!"  Draco and Severus said at the same time.

"He may be evil Hermione but he's still my brother and he's still Draco's father."  Severus replied.  Hermione looked to Draco who looked ashamedly at the floor but still nodded.

"I'm…I'm sorry, it's just so…I don't know the word."  Hermione apologized.

"Peculiar?"  Severus offered.

"I suppose so."  She replied softly.

"So you've got a plan _uncle_?"  Draco said with some amusement in his voice.

"Now Draco no one can know about this."  Severus started.

"The plan or the uncle part?"  He asked still smirking.

"Both.  First things first, as I see you two have become somewhat well acquainted we have to address that.  You have to keep up the façade.  In order for the plan to work you need make sure everyone knows that you're still enemies.  Do you understand?"  Hermione and Draco slowly nodded.  "Good.  Second the actually plan.  I don't have all the details worked out but I've got the general idea.  Basically Draco as much as you want to just quit all of this Death Eater business right now you're going to have to put up with it.  What we're going to do is wait until the night of your ceremony for becoming a full fledged Death Eater and essentially Voldermort's heir."

"But why?"  Hermione questioned.

"That will be the largest gathering of Death Eaters that I can think of.  A new heir coming to power, a powerful Death Eater.  I don't think any one of them would miss it."  Severus stated.  Draco nodded concurring with him.  "Now we are going to need the cooperation of Mr. Potter for the final battle.  Hermione can you help with that?"

"Yes sir.  Harry can never resist being the hero."  Hermione replied.

"Yes we've noticed."  Draco said under his breath.  Hermione shot him a look but returned her gaze to the professor.

"Good.  I think you have a pretty good idea of where this is going but I want to work everything out before I explain in detail.  So for now there's only one thing I want you to do."

"What?"  Draco and Hermione asked.

"Work on the Cor Unum, Via Una spell." 

The two students stared in shock.

"What…"

"How…"

They both started.

"How did you know?"  Draco asked.

"Come now Draco, you know Dumbledore sees all."  Severus said amusedly.

"Well yeah I mean everyone says that but he can't really see _all_ can he?"  He replied somewhat panicky.

"He's just a very clever old wizard Draco." 

"Um Professor, what do you mean _work on it_?"  Hermione asked.  "How are we supposed to work on it?"

"Practice.  Try experimenting with your feelings and your thoughts.  You could also try the library Ms. Granger.  I'm surprised you haven't already."

Hermione mentally slapped herself.  Of course she should go to the library, that's what she had always done.

"Yes sir."

"Very good.  Well you two rest a bit, you've been excused from classes for today and tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."  Draco said wrapping an arm around Hermione to keep her from protesting having to miss classes.  Severus nodded to the two then exited the infirmary.

"Well this has been an eventful day hasn't it?"  Hermione asked relaxing against Draco's chest.

"Mmhm."  He replied.  "So we have to keep up the façade do we?"

"I guess so."  She said softly.  "But I mean it shouldn't be that hard.  We've been doing it for 6 years right?"  Draco nodded again.  He laid back down on the bed pulling Hermione down beside him.

"But let's not start just yet."  He said softly wrapping his arms around her waist.  Hermione snuggled against him and closed her eyes.  Draco watched as she slowly fell asleep then he too drifted off.  Neither noticed the person lingering by the infirmary doors. 

Severus shook his head chuckling to himself.

"This is going to take some work." 

"How did it go Severus?"

He whirled around to find Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Fine Albus, it went fine."

"Excellent.  Now, care to join me for some tea and toffee?"  He motioned towards his office.  Severus smiled.

"Why not."

A/N:

Um yeah, Draco/Hermione fluff, sort of.   Anyway I'm tired and don't know what else to write and I'm getting sick again and it sucks and I've taken like 1000 mg of Echinacea and I think I've got a fever.  So I'm going to bed.  Sorry this was shorter than the rest and sorry it took so long to get out.  Excuses, excuses.  Anyway Read and Review!


	18. Facade

Disclaimer:  This statement has not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration.  This product is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure, or prevent any disease.  Oops sorry that's the Echinacea label.  Well whatever.

A/N:  Hey everybody.  Thanks to all of you who told me to get better.  I haven't, but still it's the thought that counts.  Ok well I just had some quirky ideas that I wanted to get into a chapter so here's a chapter whose soul purpose is to fulfill my whimsical ideas and fantasies.  Yeah something like that.  If any of this chapter sounds delusional, it probably is.  Let's just put it this way, if Echinacea were a sedative I would have taken enough to sedate a fully-grown T-Rex.  Yeah I've taken a lot.  Ok well yeah read on, review, do some other stuff, have fun, go outside.  Run around dressed like a peach being fuzzy.  Don't ask.  Enough rambling.  Chapter.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                       Chapter 18-Façade

          Hermione's eyes fluttered open. 

_'I have got to ask Dumbledore to replace my mattress.'_  She thought feeling the lumps beneath her.  _'Wait why is my mattress breathing?'_   A swirl of thoughts came rushing back to her.  She looked up to find herself staring into Draco's peaceful sleeping face. 

_'Right, the infirmary and…Draco.' _   She laid her head back down on his chest.  Her movement hadn't awoken him just yet.  She reveled in the soft sound of his heart beating.  She had almost fallen back asleep when she felt Draco's chest rise as he took a deep breath and sighed.  She glanced up as he slowly opened his eyes.  He noticed she was awake and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."  She replied.  He stretched and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?"  He asked brushing her hair behind her ear.  She smiled.

"How could I not?  I was here with you."  He smiled back at her; his silver eyes danced with amusement.  "We'd better go."  She said, slowly trying to get up.  Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down pouting.

"I don't want to."  She laughed and swept his bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't you think it would be a bit odd if someone walked in and found us here like this?  We're supposed to hate each other remember?"

"Yeah, yeah.  I know.  I just don't want it to end so soon."  He replied finally giving in.

"We always have our common room."  She said softly.  Draco's eyes brightened at the thought and he quickly got up.

"Well let's go!"  He said impatiently.  "Come on, come on.  We don't have all day."

"Actually we do have all day and all tomorrow too.  So just settle down."  Hermione said half seriously.

"Sorry love, I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."  He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.  She smiled and laughed a little.  "What?"  He asked.

"You just called me 'love'."  She said softly.

"Yeah I did, so…"

"So?  Draco for the past six years we have hated each other.  An intense hate that could rival Harry and Voldermort's.  A hate that no matter how much we may try to forget, will always be part of our past.  And now…now…I don't know what we are."  She finished dropping her head.  Draco took her hands in his.

"Hermione, I know this is all confusing for you.  It is for me too and to tell you the truth I don't know what we are either.  I know that right now I would give anything not to be who I am.  Not to be a Malfoy, not to be in Slytherin, so that we wouldn't have to deal with all we are going to.  But I can't change any of that.  What I know is that if you allow me, I will be by your side no matter what.  I will be there.  Even if nothing comes of this and we end up just being friends or you decide that you hate me again.  From this moment on Hermione I will be here.  If the whole world gets turned upside down and you feel like you have no one, you don't have to worry.  I'm here Mione, forever."

Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and stared into his eyes.  She saw all that that she had hoped could be there and more.  Suddenly she felt her knees go weak, Draco's arms tightened around her, as he too felt suddenly drained.  A cold wave washed through both of them followed by a warm haze that settled upon them and lingered for a moment before dissolving.

"What was that?"  Hermione asked, clutching Draco's arms trying to pull herself up.

"I don't know."  Draco replied righting himself as well.  "Wait…" He reached down and lightly touched the ring on Hermione's finger.  There was no electric shock.  Slowly he slid the ring off and held it in his palm.  He gazed down at it and smiled.  He looked to Hermione who was smiling too.  They locked eyes, neither needing to say what the piece of jewelry clearly stated.  Draco took Hermione's hand and placed the ring back on as he bent his head longing for the kiss he had dreamed about since that night mid-summer aboard the cruise ship.  Hermione closed her eyes ready to welcome the kiss.  His lips softly touched hers sending a chill down her spine.  She deepened the kiss leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.  They slowly parted; Draco placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead before leaning in and resting his forehead on hers.   Hermione inhaled breathing in Draco's scent.  She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"  He asked.

"You changed your cologne."  She said.

"Oh, yeah.  What do you not like it?"  He asked worried.

"No I do."  She replied quickly.  "What kind is it?"

"Candies."  He replied, his cheeks tinting with a faint red.  Hermione smiled.

"I love it."  She rested her head against his chest and sighed.  "Too bad you're not in Gryffindor."

"Yeah then I could be all brave and valiant."  He replied brandishing an imaginary sword and waving it around a bit.  She laughed.

"Too bad you're not on the light side."  She said baiting him some more.  He placed his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"Yes because then I could be one of Dumbledore's merry men, a proud member of the DA, but alas I must pretend to be the Death Eater that I am."  He smiled at her, but raised an eyebrow as she smirked at him.  She leaned back in tilting her forehead against his still smirking.

"Too bad you're not Harry."  At this Draco smirked but had no witty come back.

"Yeah too bad."  He said smiling.

Hermione smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips then turned around to head out of the infirmary.  He shook his head and followed after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "So you have a plan do you Severus?"  Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I believe so."  Snape replied.  "Of course there is still some fine tuning to be done but I'm fairly confident it will work."

"And what does this plan entail?"

"Well it will all take place the night of Draco's Death Eater initiation.  You see Draco doesn't know this yet but he will have to bring a sacrifice that night, a muggle born sacrifice."

"And you believe Voldermort will choose Hermione Granger as that sacrifice?"  Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't believe it Sir.  It has already been done.  They are already in talks about it.  Anyway, I believe we should place a locating charm on myself, Draco and Hermione.  At a predetermined time you along with Mr. Potter and a band of ministry workers and aurors shall apparate to that location."

"It sounds like a good idea so far Severus, but how exactly are we going to go about killing Voldermort?"

"That's where Draco, Hermione and Mr. Potter come in.  Draco and Hermione haven't yet discovered that they can perform different types of magic through the Cor Unum, Via Una spell.  I have tipped them off about it, I believe they will find out in no time.  But I think that if they start training soon enough they will be able the _Navitas Translatum_ spell."

"The energy transfer spell?  But that hasn't been used since we defeated…"

"Letroverin.  Yes I know that's where I got the idea.  You see if Draco and Hermione combine there power and then transfer their energy to Harry there's no way Voldermort could survive!"

"Very good Severus, very good.  We shall see how things develop.  In the meantime we had better keep an eye on 'Draco and Hermione' as you so fondly call them."  Dumbledore said eyes twinkling behind his silver-framed spectacles.

"What…I don't know what you mean."  Snape replied turning his nose up and crossing his arms.

"Since when do you call Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger by their first names?"  He said still smiling.

"Well he knows I am his uncle now and since she seems to have been very influential in this sudden change in him I just…" Dumbledore laughed and raised his hand to stop Snapes rambling.

"Perhaps you should go check on them."  He suggested.

"Yes, of course Albus."  Snape bowed his head slightly and retreated.  Upon exiting Dumbledore's office he proceeded to the infirmary but was stopped by a peculiar sight.  He saw Hermione exit the infirmary alone but shortly after Draco followed suit.  He saw Draco ran up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.  She squealed as he picked her up and spun around before gently setting her back down.  If anyone had been watching they would have seen the austere professor smile.  He approached them and cleared his throat.

"What part of keeping up the façade didn't you understand?"  He asked firmly but still smirked.

"Sorry Professor."  Draco said immediately.

"Yes sorry Professor Snape."  Hermione repeated.

"Well just be sure not to be so foolhardy among your classmates.  Remember everyone needs to believe that you two are still at each others throats."

"Yes sir."  They both replied.

"Good, now go to your common room and stay there.  Only come down for meals.  Let people think that you are sick.  Understood?"

They both nodded and left toward their common room.  Snape headed towards the infirmary to check with Madam Pomfrey but looked back in time to see the two clasp hands as they rounded the corner.

"Those two are going to be the death of me."  He said under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…Understood?"

Hermione and Draco nodded and turned to walk back to the common room.  When it was a safe distance, or so they thought, Draco gently took Hermione's hand in his.  She looked up to him and he gave her one of his adorable smiles.  She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued on until they reached Erin and his portrait.

"Quaere Verum."  Draco said.

"I am sorry young Master and Milady but the password has been changed."  Erin replied.

"What?  But why didn't anyone tell us?"  Hermione questioned.

"I am the one who is supposed to tell you."  He replied.

"Well…then tell us."  Draco responded, slightly annoyed.

"The password is, whatever you are thinking about."

"What?" Draco asked.

"What…are…you…thinking…about?"  He said slowly as if talking to a two-year-old.

Draco looked to Hermione and she returned his gaze.  They looked back to Erin and both replied.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"As you wish."  Erin said as he bowed and the portrait swung open.  They stepped inside and Hermione involuntarily shivered.  It was only early September but the day was unusually wintry.

"Are you cold?"  Draco asked his worried eyes locking with hers. 

"A bit."  She said wrapping her arms around herself.  She watched as Draco unclasped his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks."  She said softly.

"Don't mention it."  He replied.  She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a nap before lunch.  Don't leave without me."  She said walking towards her dormitory.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said.  She smiled and closed the door softly.  Draco, deciding that a nap sounded like a pretty good idea, entered his own room and was soon sound asleep on his bed.  In her room Hermione was curled up hugging Draco's cloak to her chest.  She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of his cologne.  She smiled to herself.

'So much for façade.'

A/N:  Hey two chapters in three days.  Not bad huh?  Of course it will probably be another month long wait for the next but hey I'm a struggling artist I'll do what I dang well please.  Actually I'm not struggling and I'm not really an artist but I'll still do what I want.  'Whatever, whatever I do what I want.'  Brownie points to whoever knows what that's from.  Well read and review or the cake monster will make another appearance!  MMM cake.  Oh and just a side note that has no value what so ever but it's still funny and I wanted to mention it.  If anyone ever decides to make fudge, follow the directions because if you don't it tastes and looks like a big pile of crap.  I wish there had been a fudge monster to leap out and eat the batch we made cause it was pretty dang scary.   K sorry for the rambling.  READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	19. There Is Always A Way

Disclaimer:  Alright I claim every yo mama joke, all the blonde ones…oh wait it's disclaimer not diss claimer.  Sorry.

A/N:  Hey everybody.  You guys are lucky I have friends who pester me until I write new chapters otherwise you would never get any.  Oh and one of those friends just happens to be the one that was involved with the 'fudge incident.'  She, of course, got mad or did the 'I'm mad but I'm gonna pretend that I'm not because I know that it was actually really funny' thing.  So, sorry Megs, let's make cake sometime maybe that will work better. ; )  Mkay, um oh yeah brownie points to Belle the Philosopher's Cookie.  She knew what the 'whatever' thing was from.  Ok well on with the story I suppose.  READ & REVIEW

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                                                                                                     Chapter 19-There is Always a Way

          Draco stretched as he stood.  He yawned and walked out into the common room to find Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace on one of the couches reading.  He noted with amusement that the fire was lit, meaning she must have asked one of the house elves to do it.

"So you've finally given in to letting the house elves do things?"  He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her on top of her head.

"Mmhm."  She said absentmindedly, turning a page.

He walked around the side of the couch and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?"  He asked.

 "A book."  She said not taking her eyes off the page.  Draco smiled shaking his head.

"Which book?"

He waited for her to respond but she continued to read, hardly moving unless it was to turn another page.

"Mione…Earth to Hermione…HERMIONE!"  He yelled finally, getting a bit frustrated.

"Hmm?  What?"  She replied finally looking up at him.

"Did you even hear what I said?"  He asked.

"No, I'm just distracted by this book."

"I noticed."  He said as she went back to reading.  He sat silently for a few minutes before a slight smirk graced his features.

"So you know, I just got back from a date with Pansy."  He said tempting her; no response.

"Yeah, I kept on telling her, 'Pansy I can't I've got a girl friend now.'  But you know her once she knows what she wants, she gets it."  He stopped and waited again.  Still no sign of life from her.

"So I finally gave in and we went and had a good shag in the bushes."  He looked towards her.

"That's nice."  She said.  He shook his head in amazement.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said."  He replied frowning slightly.  Once again there was no response.  "Hermione!"

"What?"  She asked looking up.

"Why won't you talk to me?"  He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just distracted by this book."  She said returning again to her book.  Draco sat back heavily against the couch holding his head up with his arm propped on the side.  He watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"I'm going to lunch."  He said standing up suddenly.

"What?  You're leaving?"  Hermione asked resting her book on her lap.

"Well yeah seeing as someone won't talk to me."  He said raising his voice slightly.

"I'm just…"

"Distracted by the book.  I know you've said that like five times already!" 

"Three."  She said picking her book back up again.

"What?"

"Three.  I've only said it three times, actually more like two and a half seeing as someone finished the last one for me."

"Are you serious?"  He replied annoyed.  "Why don't I just go find someone who'll actually talk to me?"

"I don't know, why don't you?"

"Because I want to talk to you Hermione!  Because I don't want to talk to someone else.  Because just hearing your voice brings a smile to my face, something that doesn't happen very often."  He waited for her to respond but once again she was absorbed in her book.

"Unbelievable."  He said raising his hands in defeat.  "You know I think I'm just gonna go get my wand and Avada myself."

"Don't talk like that."  She said sternly.

"So sorry Princess Hermione.  I didn't realize that offended you."  He said sarcastically.  "Whatever.  You know what I'm leaving.  If you want to find me I'll be jumping off the top of the astronomy tower."  With that he exited the common room.  He stalked down the hall giving anyone who even glanced in his direction a look to kill.  He threw open the doors to the Great Hall and walked quickly to the Slytherin Table.  A few minutes later he saw Hermione come in looking quite flustered.  She looked towards the Slytherin table and spotted him, then unexpectedly started to approach him.

"Malfoy."  She said from behind him.

"What do you want?"  He said not turning around.

"Are you in a better mood now?"  She asked.

"Why do you care?  And for your information I was in a fine mood the whole time but someone decided…"

"We have Head business to attend to."  She replied cutting him off before he said too much.  He didn't move from where he was sitting.  

"Now."  She said icily.  He stood up and glared down at her, towering over her at 6'1".

"And why should I listen to you?  You filthy little mu…muggle born."  Hermione noted his slip and smiled slightly but looked back up to him, her features soft.

"Draco, please."  She said quietly.  He nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall.  She led him to an empty classroom before facing him.

"Look, Draco I'm sorry.  I really was just distracted by that book.  I didn't mean to completely ignore you."  She looked up to his face.  He still held a cold look.  "Please…forgive me."  She said softly taking one of his hands in hers.  He looked down at her, his features slowly softened until he held a small grin.  He gently squeezed her hand.

"I forgive you, 10 times over."  He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a soft hug.  She rested her head on his chest as he rested his head on hers.  After a few moments he softly kissed her head.

"We'd better go unless we want to miss lunch."  He said quietly.

"Missing lunch doesn't sound too bad."  She replied.

"Yeah and then have you gripe at me all this afternoon about going down to the kitchens and getting food?  I think not."  He pulled out of the classroom but quickly released her hand when he saw two people walking towards them.

"Harry?  Ron?"  Hermione said.  "What are you two doing here?"

"Coming to find you.  What is _he_ doing here?"  Ron asked nodding towards Draco.

"Head business."  Draco replied coldly.  Harry and Ron glared at him.

"We saw you come into the Great Hall and then go back out…with him."  Harry said.

"Well like Draco said we had Head business."  Hermione said.  "Now why were you guys looking for me?"

"We wanted to know what happened earlier.  Or have you forgotten how you just passed out in Potions?"  Ron replied.

"Oh well um…" Hermione started, not knowing what to say.

"It seems Granger here came down with some sort of acute virus and apparently she passed it on to me."  Draco said covering for them.

"What virus is it?"  Harry asked.

"Well no one knows for sure but supposedly it's quite contagious as Granger here has just informed me.  So unless you want to acquire it I suggest you let us be on our way." He gently took Hermione's arm, unnoticed by Harry and Ron and turned to go.  Ron grabbed her other arm turning her around.

"Do they know how long you'll have it?"

"Uhh…"

"Two weeks."  Draco saves the day again.  "With no other human contact besides the staff.  You'd better watch out Weasel, you could already have it.  You might want to have Madame Pomfrey give you a check up."  With that he led Hermione back towards the Common Room.

"I thought we were going to lunch."  She said.

"Change of plans."  He replied.

"Two weeks Draco?  You told them we were going to be out of class for two weeks?  How are we going to manage that one?  Especially since we have classes, oh wait, tomorrow!"

"I'm sure we can arrange something."  A voice said from behind them.   They whipped around to find Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor we didn't notice you there."  Draco said.

"Well no worries."  He said smiling.  "As I was saying I am sure that I can arrange for you to have all your work sent up to you in your common room for the next two weeks."

"Thank you Professor."  Draco replied.

"But Professor."  Hermione said flustered.  "Two weeks is such a long time and what about lectures and in class assignments and projects?"  He raised a hand to silence her.

"Do not worry Ms. Granger.  There is always a way.  I expect you two to be up by time breakfast starts tomorrow, or shall I say by the time the kitchens open."  He winked and then turned to leave.  Hermione blushed but Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"He can be really creepy sometimes."  He said approaching Sir Erin.

"Password?"  Sir Erin said.

"Food."  Draco replied.

"Classes."  Hermione said.

"As you wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The next day Draco and Hermione awoke as they normally would.  However, instead of going down to breakfast they found breakfast had come to them.  A lavish meal was set up on their table in the common room with a note saying, 'There is always a way.'  They ate breakfast peacefully and watched as it magically disappeared when they were finished.  Draco stood and stretched.

"Now what?"  He said just as there was a knock at the portrait door.  Hermione opened it to find Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor."  Hermione said.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy.  I hope breakfast was satisfactory."  He replied stepping into the common room.

"Yes sir.  It was excellent."  Draco said.

"Very good, very good.  Now I suppose you are wondering how you are going to complete your classes."  They both nodded.  "If you will just follow me."  He led them to their bookshelves, specifically the muggle literature section.  He pulled out his wand and tapped Romeo and Juliet.  "I always believed William Shakespeare and I to be quite alike.  A pair of eccentric old men wouldn't you say?"  Draco and Hermione smiled a bit but were rather focused on what was taking place.  The bookshelf was slowly disappearing to reveal a door.  Dumbledore opened the door and led them inside.  This will be your classroom for the next two weeks.  Hermione looked slightly abashed.  The room was nothing like she had expected.  In fact it quite resembled the potions classroom.  Dark, dreary and it even had a potions cabinet on one wall.  Dumbledore noticed the look on her face and spoke up.

"Do not worry Ms. Granger.  It is supposed to look like this.  You see the room will change according to which class you have.  If I am not mistaken you both have Potions right now, do you not?"  They nodded.  "Good."

"But Professor, what about when we don't have the same class?"  Draco asked.

"Ah yes."  He walked over to a portion of the wall and tapped it with his wand.  Again a door materialized out of nowhere.  "Then one of you will go in here."  He opened the door and the room inside was empty, seeing as they had the same class.  He closed the door and walked to the front of the room.  "Will you both take your seats as class is about to start."

"But Professor our books…" Hermione started.

"Not to worry Ms. Granger."  He replied.  He clapped his hands and they found all of their school supplied on the table in front of them.  They sat down and waited to see what would happen next.  Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped it on the side of the table a few small sparks sputtered out of the end.

"Just making sure everything is in order."  He said.  With that he continued on to draw a fairly large square in the middle of thin air with sparks.  Draco and Hermione jumped as they heard Professor Snape's voice ring out through the room.

_"SILENCE!"_

They watched as he appeared in the box.  He started his usual beginning of class lecture.

"So we're seeing what's going on in class right now?"  Draco asked.

"Quite right Mr. Malfoy."  Dumbledore replied.  "Now I will let you two get on with your classes.  If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."  They nodded as Dumbledore exited the room.  Draco sat back leisurely as Hermione began taking notes.

"You know the next two weeks might not be too bad."  He said.

"As long as you don't interrupt class."  Hermione said sternly.  He shook his head laughing.

"How am I going to put up with you?" 

"There is always a way."

A/N:  Hey everybody!  Sorry this took so long to get up.  I've been busy, sort of.  Well not really but yeah.  I just thought I'd let you know since I thought it was funny, that whole first argument where Hermione is reading and ignoring Draco is based on a real event that happened just hours ago.  I was actually really mad at the time but now I'm happy so now we can have a party…with cake…minus the cake monster because I want to have my cake and eat it too.  Ha ha inside joke.  Sorry.  Well since you have already read, go ahead and click that kinda purplish bluish not quite violet but not teal colored box and give me a REVIEW!!!! K thanks!  Bye!


	20. Je Vous Aime

Disclaimer:  Look I don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to him.  So stop coming to my house dressed in little black robes with little plastic brooms you vermin!

A/N:  Umm ha ha…hi everybody.  I know, I know this took forever to get up and in all honesty I have had all the time in the world to work on it.  What some people fail to realize is that you can't just sit down and write a story.  You have to be in the mood and I haven't been in the mood.  So would you please call off the purple monkeys that have taken to living in my closet?  They are really quite annoying.  Ok enough of that.  Here's the story.  Read and Review!

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                              Chapter 20-Je Vous Aime

          "HER-MIO-NE!"  Draco whined, glaring at the empty table that should have held his breakfast.

"I swear," Hermione said coming out of her room, "For being one of the most handsome young men I've ever seen you can sure act like a spoiled little toddler sometimes."

"Please just hurry."  He replied clutching his stomach with his arms to keep it from growling.  "The food won't come until we're both at the table."  He turned and waited expectantly as she sat down.  Immediately the table was filled with food.  He hungrily grabbed a sausage and shoved it in his mouth.  Hermione watched amusedly as he stuffed his face.  He suddenly stopped and looked up at her.  She quirked her eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?"  She asked.  He swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Did you say _one_ of the most handsome young men you've ever seen?"  He asked.

"Well yes, why?"  She asked going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Don't you mean _the_ most handsome young man you've ever seen?"  He said cheekily.

"Oh for goodness sake, Draco, eat your breakfast."  She replied exasperatedly.  He smiled one of his charming smiles and dug back in.  She laughed to herself as she ate a bowl of fruit salad.  A few minutes later she glanced at her charmed watched.

"Oh Draco we have to go, we're going to be late for potions."  She replied hastily grabbing her things.

"Relax Hermes," He said, "It's not like Snape's going to know if I'm late or not."  

She cast a sharp glance at him.  "Well, do what you like but I'm not going to give him anymore reasons to take points off Gryffindor."  She opened the door to their 'classroom' but turned back to him.  "And please don't call me Hermes, Harry and Ron gave me that nickname and I absolutely hate it."

"Oh, sorry Mione."  He said pulling an obvious puppy dog face.  Hermione sighed.

"Oh stop it.  You know I could never be mad at that face."  She said as he cast her a shy smile.  "Now hurry up."

"Yes mum."  He called as she shut the door.  "Bloody brainy Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"  Hermione yelled from inside the classroom.

He rolled his eyes and begrudgingly trudged up the stairs to his room to retrieve his things.  He shortly reappeared with his book bag slung from his shoulder.  He made his way to the classroom and slowly opened the door to find Hermione feverishly taking notes.

"…After that you will add 3/8 cup of diced root of Arishfell…" Snape was droning on.  Draco entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy!"  Snape's voice boomed.  Draco halted on the spot and looked up to see Snape's levitating head staring pointedly at him.  "I would expect the Head Boy to be on time to class but I see that is asking a little too much."

"I um…I'm sorry sir…I was um…" Draco sputtered, lost for words.

"Enough with the excuses Malfoy.  You are probably wondering how I knew that you were late in the first place.  You see I have here," He paused and picked up something out of view, "I have here two orbs.  When Ms. Granger and yourself are out of the classroom they will glow bright red and green respectively.  When you are in the classroom they will glow gold and silver.  Now Ms. Granger's here has been glowing gold since two minutes before class started.  Yours, on the other hand, has been glowing bright green until just now."

Draco gulped, it wasn't often that Snape turned his wrath on a student of his own house but now that he did, Draco wished that it hadn't been himself. 

"It's a good thing that Ms. Granger arrived to class on time, Mr. Malfoy, otherwise I might start…to suspect something."  Snape continued slowly.  "Now sit down and I would appreciate it if you would arrive to class on time from now on."

"Yes sir."  Draco replied sitting solemnly next to Hermione.  Snape turned as if to continue the lesson but paused and returned to look at Draco.

"Oh yes, and five points from Slytherin."

A collective gasp was heard through out the dungeon, as well as a view chuckles and whispers from the Gryffindors.  Hermione and Draco watched as Snape's head snapped around to regard someone out of view.

"Mr. Weasley, Potter, I saw that high-five.  Ten points from Gryffindor."  He said with a smirk.  He paused for the usual groans and then continued on with the lesson.  Draco relaxed back into his seat, a small smile graced his features.  He turned to see Hermione starring at him accusingly.

"All right, all right.  You were right, are you happy?"  He asked exasperatedly.  Hermione smiled.

"Very," she said leaning in to give him a soft peck on the cheek before turning to listen to Professor Snape once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Draco collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Two weeks.  What are we going to do for two weeks?"  He groaned. 

"I don't know," Hermione said sitting next to him.  "But you had better not get any ideas.  Besides, it's your fault that we're trapped in here anyway."

"Wait, one, what kind of ideas were you thinking?"  He asked raising his eyebrows.  "And two, now you're making all of this my fault?"

"Well Draco I wasn't the one who went off about some highly contagious disease to Harry and Ron!"  She shouted.

"Whoa, Mione, calm down.  I'm sorry, you're right it was my fault."  She glared at him.

"Two weeks without proper classes.  If I lose my place at top of the class because of this…" She trailed off.  "And I can't believe Dumbledore agreed to it!"

"Well I've always thought him to be a bit absurd."  He replied.  To this he received yet another glare.

"I'm sorry, please don't get mad.  I hate it when you get mad."  He gently grabbed her arm.  Hermione sighed.

"I don't get mad.  When have I gotten mad?"  She asked.

"Uh…just now."  He said softly.

"I was not mad!  Sure I may have been somewhat upset but…"

"Mione."  Draco said taking her face in hands.  "It's ok, just forget about it.  You were right, I was wrong.  Let's leave it at that ok?"  She gazed into his sparkling silver eyes.

"Alright."  Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  She smiled as he then kissed her forehead hugging her against him. 

"Draco?"  She asked quietly.

"Yes love?"  He replied.

"Do you remember that day at the airport, we were about to leave for Florida and we had to check our bags?"  She said slowly, trying to recall everything.

"Yes I guess, why?"  He asked curiously.

"You told the man that you had shopping for your baby brother."  She propped herself up on her elbows so that she was facing him.

"Yeah I do remember saying that."  He said.  She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You don't have a baby brother do you?"  She said smiling.

"No I do not."  He replied laughing.  "And you had no baby shower to attend."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin."

"Really?" 

"No."  She answered smirking.

"Oh." 

They sat in silence for a while longer.

"You know the first day back at school, I could have sworn I saw you…well Eric I mean."  Hermione started suddenly.  "I was so happy until I starting thinking and realized there was no way you, Eric, could be a wizard."  Draco sat up, regarding her closely.  "But then I saw you and I had all these feelings welled up inside, and there was Harry.  It was so different with him, so…wrong.  I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been…you."  She looked up into his eyes; they were soft yet probing, safe yet somehow very mysterious.

"Within you I lose my self, without you, I find myself wanting to be lost again."  He said softly.  He gently cupped her cheek with his hand.  "That day at the airport, I felt so empty.  I watched as you walked away, not knowing who you were, where you lived, what your name was."  He paused taking a deep breath.  "I went out to find my ride but I couldn't do it.  I couldn't leave you.  It was so foolish, so absurd the whole thing, but I had found someone that I couldn't help but give all my love to, that someone was you."  He gently took her hand entwining his fingers with hers.  "And you have to know that the only reason that I couldn't…I couldn't love you when we met back here, was because of my father and Voldermort.  They're planning things, Hermione, evil things.  But no matter what happens…I'm not going to lose you again."  He took her in his arms, breathing in the scent of her.  She collapsed into his chest, relishing his strong embrace.  His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

They lay there for hours, not knowing or caring what time it was or bothering to think about what classes they were missing.  The only thing that mattered to one was the other and the blatantly obvious fact that they were in love. 

A/N:  Wow that was one damn mushy chapter.  Well for all you fluff fanatics have a field day.  Oh and sorry this chapter really had no purpose but I needed to get something out so yeah.  And that thing Professor Snape was taking about, 'root of Arishfell', totally made up, no importance whatsoever, just a bunch of letters that I threw together and decided sounded good.  Hope you liked it, now review cause if you do I might just update a little faster.  I'm not guaranteeing anything but hey it won't hurt will it?  That's what I thought.  Oh and Je vous aime is just I love you, in French. *~REVIEW!~*


	21. Pretending

Disclaimer:  This really is getting ridiculous because if you're reading this chapter then you've all ready read all of the previous chapters with disclaimers and know what the deal is.  However if you happen to be reading this chapter before all of the other ones…well what the hell are you doing?  Get your ass back to chapter 1.

A/N:  Hey everybody.  Well I'm updating sooner than I did last time.  Are you happy now?  You better be.  I should be doing English homework right now but I'm not, besides, I'm not going to that class tomorrow anyway.  Ok well here's the story.  Read now; review later.  Get it, got it, good.

Whisper~Mad~Crazy                                              Chapter 21-Pretending

          "Well at least I'm not a sniveling, goody-goody, know-it-all Gryffindor!"

Students gathered around the banter that was taking place between classes.

"You watch what you say Malfoy!"  Ron yelled struggling to be free of the tight grip Seamus had on him.

"You had bloody well better take that back you son of a…death-eater!"  Harry shouted stuck in Dean's death grip.

"Ron, Harry shut it now or I'll be sending you to the infirmary along with Malfoy!"  Hermione said, reprimanding them.

"Is that a threat Granger?"  Draco asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"You'd better believe it ferret boy."  She said grinning evilly. 

"Well I must say I'm shaking in my skivvies," He replied sarcastically raising a couple of chuckles, "but if you will excuse me I've got to go find some real competition."  He turned slightly.

"What?  Are you scared of being beaten by a girl?  A mudblood no less."  She retorted venomously, dropping her voice.  Draco whipped around and advanced on her.  Her grabbed the collar of her robes and pulled her towards him so that their faces were less than an inch apart.  Hermione glared at him and was surprised when he moved to whisper in her ear.

"No one's aloud to call you a mudblood.  Not me, not you, not anyone."  He said softly so that only she could hear.  "So don't to it again or I may have to take action."

"What kind of action would that be?"  She whispered back.  He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Get your hands off of her Malfoy!"  Harry yelled, trying desperately to be rid of the force holding him back.

"Enough!"  A cold voice said over the roar of the fight, and as suddenly as it had gathered, the crowd dissipated.  The few students remaining turned to glance fearfully towards the potions professor.  "Granger, Malfoy follow me, and the rest of you…aren't there classes you should all be in?"  He watched as Harry and Ron gave Hermione a meaningful glance before sauntering off down the hallway.  Hermione and Draco stepped away from each other and quickly trailed after Professor Snape.  As soon as they were out of sight from the rest of the students Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"_Oh please_…" Snape muttered, still a few strides ahead of them.

"Well I believe that went quite well."  Draco said jovially.

"Yes I quite agree."  Hermione replied.  "We should definitely plan out a few more banters like that one."

"Definitely."  He said wrapping an arm around her waist.   They followed Snape as he entered his living quarters.  He closed the door behind them and proceeded to sit in an armchair while Hermione and Draco took the sofa.  This was all becoming quite routine.

"You know I can't just keep letting you off without some kind of punishment.  The student body may start to get suspicious."  Snape said clasping his hands in front of him.  

"Aw, come on Uncle Sev.  Everybody knows how much of a teacher's pet I am.  They believe what I tell them to believe.  So thus they believe I always talk you out of it."  Draco said stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yes, well, it's getting a little out of hand."  Snape continued.  "I know we told you two to keep up the façade, but do you realize that I've had to call you down here everyday this week…"

"It's only Wednesday."  Draco interjected.

"Well that's three out of five Draco, congratulations you've passed."  He replied sarcastically.  Draco was about to reply when Hermione softly grabbed his arm.

"We understand Severus."  She said smiling gently.  "We'll tone it down a bit."

"Thank you Hermione.  And while you're at it could you talk some sense into my nephew here."  He said.

"I'll try."  She replied laughing.  She rapped him on the head a couple of times.  "But he's pretty thick."

"Hey!"  Draco whined rubbing his head where she had hit him.  "I'm going to get you for that!"  She squealed as he started to tickle her mercilessly.  Severus sighed rubbing his temples.

"Don't you two have a class?"  He asked.

"Nope."  Hermione replied between giggles, still trying to escape the reach of Draco's hands.

"We both have free periods."  Draco said as they both unceremoniously fell off the couch.  Severus stared at the couple panting on the floor.

"And since when, Ms. Hermione, do you have a free period?"  He asked.

"Since Monday.  After spending two weeks in that bloody common room, I realized that there were a couple classes that I really didn't need."  She replied.

"Of course I've been telling her that from day one but no…hey!"  Draco said as Hermione flipped him over and pinned him down on his stomach.  She pulled one of his arms so that it was bent at an awkward angle behind him.

"Ah! Ok, uncle, UNCLE!"  He yelled raising his other hand in defeat.

"I am not helping you Draco."  Severus replied.  "It's your own fault you got beat by a girl."  Hermione's mouth dropped in mock hurt.

"That was rude!"  She said as Draco answered the professor.

"No it means I give up, or something.  All I know is that when I say it, she gets up and that's good enough for me."  Draco said as Hermione gracefully lifted herself off of him and lent him a hand to help him up as well.

"Right…well off you go then."  Severus said standing up quickly, not wanting to lose the chance to get rid of the two.   He went to the door and opened it, ushering them out.

"See you later Uncle Sev."  Draco said as they made their way down the hall.

"So long Severus."  Hermione said as well.

Severus waved nonchalantly as the two disappeared down the corridor.  He rolled his eyes and walked back into his quarters shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So love what do you want to do?"  Draco asked wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist from behind.

"Well, _love_…" She started.

"Why do you always insist on mocking me whenever I call you that?"  He asked, almost sounding hurt, almost.

"Because it's just so, I don't know the word, funny I suppose but not really…oh I don't know…asinine perhaps."  She replied, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Well would you rather I make up another nickname for you?  Sugar Bunny, Hot Cakes?  Sweet Cheeks perhaps?"  He asked innocently.

"You know what…I like love, love is good, love is great, _love._"  She said quickly.  Draco's eyes shimmered as he smiled down on her.  "Anyway, to answer your question.  Perhaps we can have a walk around Whimlet's Woods."  She replied.

"Oh you mean the other forest that's still got lots of spooky, not to mention dangerous, creatures of all shapes and size, but that's not forbidden."  Draco said sarcastically.

"That's the one."  She said smiling.

"Stupendous."

They exited the castle, careful to avoid any and all students.  Once outside Hermione linked her arm through Draco's and led him around the castle towards the slightly more pleasant wooded area, Whimlet's Woods.

          The newly fallen leaves crunched under their feet as they followed the beaten path through the trees.  Hermione breathed deep smelling the scent of fall surrounding her.  Draco's arm was wrapped casually around her waist; he glanced around pensively observing everything.  The woods were aglow with the colors of autumn; reds, oranges and golds were abundant.  The sound of trickling water slowly met their ears as they approached the small stream and pond that were nestled in the middle of the wood.  Hermione smiled brightly and left Draco's side to sit on a patch of grass near the bank of the pond.

"Isn't this beautiful?"  She asked breathlessly.  She heard Draco chuckle as he sat down beside her.

"You know I could say something really cliché right now and sound really stupid."  He said.  She grinned and leaned into him.

"Say it anyway." 

He sighed, "Not as beautiful as you."  She laughed but furrowed her brow thoughtfully.  "What are you thinking?"  He asked softly.

"I was just remembering how you said that when we were on our trip."  She replied.  Draco stared off towards the middle of the pond.

"That night on the ship, when the sun was just setting?"  He asked still staring off into nothingness.

"Uh huh."  She replied biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, that was, safe to say, one of the best nights of my life."  He said smiling.  "Although if I remember correctly your exact words were, 'It's beautiful isn't it?'"  He finished in a very feminine voice.  Hermione slapped him playfully on the leg.

"Do you really want me to start mimicking all the cheesy things _you_ said on the trip?"  She asked him smirking.  A look of mock horror spread across his face.

"No, nope, definitely not. Let's not talk about that.  I'm sorry for mocking you.  Please don't get mad."  He said with an air of regality.  Hermione grinned.

"I don't get mad."  She replied.

"That's right, you don't.  We'll leave it at that then shall we?"  Draco finished.  Hermione laughed and pulled herself to her feet.

"Come on, let's go."  She said offering him a hand up.  Draco looked up at her and pouted.

"I don't want to go yet."  He said crossing his arms.

"If we don't go now we're going to miss dinner."  She said pointedly, knowing this would snap him out of his childish act.  She was correct.  At that Draco leapt up without any assistance.  She shrieked as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and took off, dashing back up the path.

"Draco!"  She yelled clinging on to his neck for dear life.  "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"You said we were going to miss dinner!"  He replied panting slightly.

"I will never understand men and their obsession with food."  She said rolling her eyes.  She gave another yelp of surprise as Draco suddenly stopped.

"So you've finally come to your senses…" She started but trailed off when Draco placed a firm hand over her mouth.  She looked up to his face to see his eyes wide with fear.  He very slowly set her down on the ground and reached inside his robes to grab his wand.  Hermione followed his gaze down the path.  She paled when she found what had made them come to a halt.   Suddenly Draco raised his wand.

"Hermione, RUN!" 

A/N:  HAHAHAHA!!!  Oh man it sucks to be you guys.  I bet you're all like flippin' out now huh?  That's right, the evil cliffy writer returns!!!  *yawn* I am super tired.  So I'm going to go to bed now.

Ta ta!

**~*REVIEW*~**


	22. Cloaked Figure

Disclaimer:  _To the tune of the Barney theme song:  _I own me, you own you.  I own Harry Potter too.  Oh wait, no I don't that was a big fat lie.  Well it was worth a try.

_*~Ecstatic applause and cheers~*_

A/N:  It's amazing how much hate mail I get when I don't update.  To be totally honest I have been lazier than a Spanish quesadilla for the past 3 months.  If that didn't make sense to you, don't worry; you're not the only one.  Oh and just a reminder I'm not going directly off of book 5 so there may be some discrepancies, but I may still use some happenings from it.   Anywho just read and review then wait a few weeks and send me some more hate mail for not updating again.  Okay?  Good, ta ta then.

Chapter 22-Secrets

          **_Recap_**

_"Draco!"  She yelled clinging on to his neck for dear life.  "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"_

_"You said we were going to miss dinner!"  He replied panting slightly._

_"I will never understand men and their obsession with food."  She said rolling her eyes. _

_"It's similar to women and their obsession with make-up."  He replied, ducking from the hand that flew towards his cheek._

_Hermione gave another yelp of surprise as he suddenly stopped._

_"So you've finally come to your senses…" She started but trailed off when Draco placed a firm hand over her mouth.  She looked up to his face to see his eyes wide with fear.  He very slowly set her down on the ground and reached inside his robes to grab his wand.  Hermione followed his gaze down the path.  She paled when she found what had made them come to a halt.   Suddenly Draco raised his wand._

"Hermione, RUN!" He yelled drawing the attention of the figure standing before them.

He turned to find Hermione frozen in place staring at the hooded person.

"Hermione!  Mione!"  He yelled again trying to get her to focus.  "You have to run now!"  He turned back down the path and called to the stranger.

"I'm warning you!  Leave us be or I will not hesitate to kill you!"  His voice quivered with what Hermione noticed as a hint of fear.  He cast another worried glance towards Hermione, willing her with his eyes to leave before it was to late but she remained stoic as the figure approached them.  The billowing black robes left nothing to imagination as to who this was in Draco's mind.  He raised his arm again preparing to cast one of the numerous dark curses he had learned as a child.  He calmed himself and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a soft hand grabbed his.

"Draco stop."  Hermione said softly, lowering his wand towards the ground.

"Wh…what?"  He said bewildered.  She gave him a glance that made him even more worried.  He had never seen her look like that before, so…lost.  He watched with fear as she approached the figure.

"Hermione…" He called softly but she glanced back again with the same look bringing him to silence.

He watched as she stopped in front of the figure and reached up to remove the hood he was wearing.  Draco paled, it wasn't who he thought it was but it certainly wasn't anyone better either.  Hermione looked up to the man's face, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're…you're dead."  She whispered.  The man in front of her knelt down and to her surprise, smiled.

"Not actually," he said in a kind voice, "but if your friend here has anything to say about it I will be soon."  She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sirius, it's so good to see you."  She said trying to hide the few tears that had trickled down her face.

"It's good to see you too Hermione."  He said hugging her tightly.  It was then that Hermione remembered Draco.  She quickly turned around a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"Draco, you may know Sirius Black.  Sirius this is Draco Malfoy."  She said addressing both of them.  Her smile disappeared however as the faces of both the men in front of her hardened.

"Hermione," Sirius asked quietly, "why are you here with him?  He's Lucius' son, is he not?"

"Well, yes but you see…" she started.

"You know I could ask the same question Black."  Draco retorted.

"Sirius, will you give me a moment please?"  Hermione asked quickly, trying to prevent any curses from flying.  He nodded and she quickly returned to Draco's side.  She turned him so that his back was to Sirius.

"Draco look, I know this may seem very odd to you but you have to realize that there are some things about me that you don't know."  She said looking up into his eyes.

"Hermione that's Sirius Black!  Surely you've heard of what he did?  He's a killer!"  Draco replied crossly.

"No, he's not."  She said firmly.  "Draco I swear I will explain all of this to you, but for now…I need you trust me okay?"  She finished softly.  Draco turned his head away angrily.  Hermione gently reached up and placed a hand on his cheek turning his head back towards her.

"Please, just trust me."  She whispered.  He closed his eyes and reaching up took her hand in his squeezing gently.

"Okay."  He replied opening his eyes to look deep into hers.  She breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly as his wrapped around her waist.

"I just need a little while to talk with Sirius.  Meet me back in the common room?"  She said softly.  He nodded and turned to leave the woods, casting a pointed glance towards Sirius as he passed.

"I see Harry hasn't told me something."  Sirius said once Draco was out of earshot.

"Oh, well Harry doesn't know…" Hermione started quickly.  "Wait, you've been in contact with Harry?"

"Well, yes."  He replied.

"For how long?"

"I contacted him about midway through last year."  He said glancing curiously at her.  "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No!"  She replied incensed.  "And that was when…we were dating."

"I know."  He said amused.

"You know?  He told you?"  Sirius nodded.  "How much else do you know?"  She said angrily.

"Well I know a lot of things Hermione, but what about you?  Something is going on between you and the Malfoy boy."  

"Well…yes there is."  She said calming down a bit.  "We're a couple."  He raised an eyebrow.

"But…Harry doesn't know?"  He stated rather than questioned.

"No one does really.  Except for Dumbledore and Severus."  She replied.

"Severus?  Ol' Snape the outcast brother seeking refuge in the light side."  He said tartly.  Hermione looked puzzled.

"You knew then?"  She asked.

"That Snape and Malfoy were brothers?  Oh yes, quite a few people did.  We'd all heard stories about it.  Some were true, some weren't.  The untrue ones were always quite amusing."  He said obviously reminiscing.

"What stories?"

"Well you see Snape was the younger brother of Lucius, and Lucius was the epiphany of everything good…or rather evil in his parents eyes.  So when Severus performed quite a ways below the "Death Eater Standard" his parents disowned him.  They sent him to live with his crazy aunt, made him change his name, the whole lot."   He explained.

"That…that's awful."  Hermione replied.

"It is Snape we're talking about Hermione, grease head remember.  I thought you kids had an outright hate for that old bat."  He said sounding confused.

"Well we did, or I did until the beginning of this year."  She said quietly.

"Ah, which I assume leads into the story of you and Mr. Malfoy."   He said suddenly curious.

"You assume correctly."  She started heavily.  "But it's an exhaustingly long story.  Let's just say that I got to know Draco when he wasn't being _Malfoy_, and I…fell in love with him." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 "He's not what you think Sirius.  He's nothing like his father."  She said trying to convince him of Draco's worth.

"The apple may fall far from the tree Hermione, but it still falls from that tree."  He said somberly.  Hermione couldn't help but to giggle.

"Oh Sirius, you and your analogies."  She smiled as she said this but it quickly lessened as she had a thought.  "Sirius you can't tell Harry about Draco and I."  She said seriously.  She noticed him divert his eyes momentarily.  "You don't understand this is of the utmost importance.  This is bigger than just Draco and I, bigger than you…bigger than Harry."  She sighed as he nodded in submission.  "Perhaps if you went to Dumbledore he could explain it better."  She offered.

"Yes perhaps."  He replied.  "Well I'm off to see Harry.  He doesn't know I'm coming, so if you wouldn't mind keeping it a surprise if you see him."

"Of course Sirius.  Where are you headed, perhaps I could walk with you." 

"Well actually I was just going to mosey around the woods a bit until dinner was over."  He said motioning down the path that Hermione and Draco had come up.

"Oh alright.  Well, don't be a stranger."  She gave a small wave and hurried, as quickly as she could without looking overly obvious, to the Great Hall.  She peeked in the doors trying to locate a certain blonde at the Slytherin table.  After a few minutes of fruitless searching she mentally slapped herself.

_'Of course, I told him to meet me in the common room.'_  She thought to herself.  She started towards the Head Quarters gradually picking up speed until she was at a quick jog.  She entered the common room to find it empty.

"Where could he have gotten to?"  She said to herself.  She climbed the stairs towards his room and knocked on the door.

"Draco?  Draco are you in there?"  She called through the door.  After a few minutes of waiting there was still no answer.  She took out her wand and aimed it at the door handle.

"Alohomora."  She said, not really expecting anything to happen.  She was surprised when she heard a small click.  Cautiously she pushed open the door and peered inside. 

The setting sun cast rays through the window, illuminating the tiny dust particles that were floating about.  She made her way to the window and looked out across the ground.  A gleam of a finely polished broom caught her eye above the Quidditch pitch.  She gave a sigh as she rolled her eyes and headed out of the common room towards the pitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sauntered along the edge of the woods lost in thought.  He spotted the Quidditch pitch in the distant and noted the lack of players up in the air.  He paused for a few minutes considering whether he should go up to the common room or take a nice flight around the pitch.  Finally deciding he pulled his wand out of his robe and with a flick summoned his broom.

"Accio Black Lightening."  He said quietly.  He heard a whoosh of air behind him and turned to see his broom streaking towards him.  He caught it and quickly mounted, taking off into the evening sky.  He reveled in the feel of the wind against his face as he did a few laps around the pitch.  He loved the feeling flying always gave him; it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered.  After a few minutes he tried a few technical maneuvers, pulling some nice loops and rolls and eventually heading straight up into the sky.  He hovered high above the pitch, feeling as if he were amongst the clouds.  Suddenly his eyes lit up and a smirk graced his features.  Aiming the nose of his broom down he went into a steep dive.  His eyes began to water as he gained speed making it a little harder to see the field that was quickly approaching.  He plummeted towards the ground gripping the broom tightly.  Suddenly he pulled up; the end of his broom grazed the grass below him.  He let out a small laugh but was quickly distracted by a scream that echoed through the stadium.  He whirled his head around trying to find where it had come from.  He turned to see Hermione standing in one of the bleachers with her arms folded across her chest, not looking very happy.  He gave a small sigh and prepared for her wrath.

"Draco I-don't-know-what-you're-middle-name-is Malfoy!"  She yelled as he neared.  He tried to suppress a smile but it didn't work very well.

"What are you smiling at?"  She questioned angrily.  He chuckled and dismounted beside her.

"Nothing.  And it's Ferox."  He said smartly.

Hermione looked at him curiously.  "Ferox?"

"Yeah, my middle name.  It's Latin, I believe it means courageous and warlike."  He said puffing out his chest a bit.  She smirked, causing him to furrow his brow.  "What?"

"I thought it meant wild and arrogant."  She said still smirking.

"Oh, you're one to talk."  He replied suddenly picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Draco _Ferox_ Malfoy!"  She yelled, emphasizing his middle name.

"Yes, Ms. Hermione Marie Granger?"  He said preparing to mount his broom.

"Two things."  She started.  "One:  Put me down!  Two:  How on earth did you know my middle name?"

"Two things.  One…" He said mimicking her.  She gave him a glare and he resignedly set her on his broom in front of him.  "Well one's taken care of but two…" He took off into the twilight sky hugging her tightly against him.  "…a guy's got to have some secrets."

A/N:  Okay what did everybody think?  You know I was reading over my reviews and you know what I realized?  YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  I mean seriously all of my reviews are totally great and made me super happy.  So thanks everybody!  I love you all!!  Now do what you do best!  Review!


	23. The Secrets That We Keep

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him.  I own the spell in this chapter so JK had better not get any ideas and steal it…although if she did, I think I'd be too speechless to care.

A/N:  Hey everybody!  I bet you all hate me right now huh?  Well you probably hated me until right now but now you love me cause I updated right?  That's what I thought.  Well yeah here's another chapter, um I hope you like it, I didn't work very hard at all on it, but I'm graduating from high school tomorrow so I could really care less.  Please review, that'd be just super and have fun.  Oh and if you haven't seen the third movie yet, go see it.  It's frickin' awesome, although I'm sensing a bit too much on the romance level between Harry and Hermione.  Check out how often they hold hands…

Lol ok well, read and review.

Chapter 23-The Secrets We Keep

Draco awoke to the sound of a large book nearly flattening his head.

"Draco, have you found anything yet?"  Hermione asked, exasperatedly as she flipped through one of the many large tomes sprawled about the dimly lit table.  She and Draco had finally decided to seriously look into the Cor Una, Via Unum spell.  So, they had devoted an entire weekend to researching in the library.  Draco had been seriously hoping to look in the Restricted Section for the past five hours but every time he suggested it Hermione would rattle off into 101 reasons why not to look in the Restricted Section.  Finally he had given up and drifted off to sleep, resting his head on his folded arms.  He had been having quite a nice dream until his life, as he knew it, had been seriously threatened by that blasted book Hermione flung down.  He smirked as he heard her sigh, obviously irritated.

"Draco?"  She asked again.

"Hmm, yes Love?"  He replied, opening his eyes just the tiniest bit.

"I asked you if you've found anything yet."  She said, slumping back in her chair.  Draco opened his eyes a bit more to look at her.  Her hair was disheveled and he could tell she was as tired as he.  Her eyes drooped as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Hermione, dear."  He said grabbing her attention.

"Mhm." 

"Does it look like I've found anything yet?"  He said lightly.  She smiled sleepily.

"Not in the least."

"You know we could always…" He started.

"Why don't we have a look in the Restricted Section?"  She cut him off, smiling knowingly.  Draco smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know I've been suggesting that for the past five hours don't you?"  He said, standing up and stretching.

"Yes, but I just couldn't let you get off being right that easily could I?"  She replied still smiling.  Draco laughed as he walked over and bent down placing his forehead against hers.

"Here's an idea." He started. "Let's come back tomorrow.  It'll be a Saturday night, no one in they're right minds would be in the library, after hours, on a Saturday night."

"Are you suggesting that I'm not in the right mind?"  She said.

"How could you have been if you fell in love with me?"  He said smiling.  She smiled too, but the smile was quickly replaced by an over-exaggerated pout.  "What?"  He asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I hate when I'm tired.  You're always more witty than I am."  She said.  He laughed and kissed her lightly on her forehead before helping her to stand.

"A fact you will undoubtedly have to get use to."  He replied.

She yawned and stretched as he returned the books on the table to their shelves with a flick of his wand.  After extinguishing the few remaining lights he took her hand in his and led her from the dark library.

They walked in silence towards their dormitory, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Mione?"  Draco started.

"Yes?"  She replied.

"Did I ever tell you about the prophecy?"  He asked softly.

"Which prophecy Draco?"  She questioned, yawning.

"The one about me saving the world."  He said half-heartedly.  She stopped and turned to look at him.

"No, I don't believe I heard that one."  She stated, matter-of-factly.  Draco chuckled and took her hand continuing down the corridor.

"Well, you know the man in our painting, Sir Erin?"  He started.

"Mhm."

"He said there was a prophecy.  A prophecy which stated that, and I quote, 'Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would be the deciding factor in the final battle of the war between the Light Side and the Dark Side.'"  He finished in one breath.  Hermione stared at him disbelievingly.

"He…he really said that?"  She asked quietly.  Draco nodded his head.  Hermione was about to say something else when she heard the scuffle of shoes behind her.  She whirled around but found no one to be there.  She shrugged, figuring she had just been hearing things but then looked to Draco who was glancing around suspiciously.  He glanced at her.

"I heard it too."  He stated.  The both listened and watched intently for a few moments before Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Mione, what are you doing?"  Draco asked concerned.

"Shh."  She said silencing him.  She closed her eyes and made a few circling movements above her head with her wand whispering an incantation.

_"Patefactum invisus."_

Before their eyes a figured materialized in front of them.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed deeply, casting her eyes downward.

"Hermione."  Harry said icily.  "Do you mind me asking, what in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Whatever do you mean Potter?  Granger and I were just patrolling the corridors.  We are Head Boy and Head Girl after all; _we_ are allowed to be out after hours.  _You_ on the other hand have no reason."  Draco cut in.

"So I flew for a bit after Quidditch practice."  Harry retorted.  "What are you going to do Malfoy?  Send the Dementors after me?  Sorry to spoil your fun, but I dare say I can handle them."

"Look Potter I don't want trouble.  Just get to your common room."  Draco spat.

"No, I'd like an explanation from Hermione, if you don't mind."  Harry said.

"Well I do mind!"  Draco sneered.  He advanced towards Harry but was stopped when a small hand gripped his arm.  He turned to see Hermione gazing up at him.  She pulled him around so that his back was to Harry.

"Draco…" She whispered.  "He needs to know."  He looked away angrily but looked back at her and sighed, nodding his head resignedly.  Hermione took his hand and they both turned to face Harry.

"Harry, this isn't what you are probably thinking…it's…exactly what you're thinking."  She said heavily.  Harry's face hardened.

"So you are together."  He said.  She nodded.

"You have every right to be mad, but I'm asking you, as a friend, not to be."  She said.  He nodded solemnly. 

"I…I love him."  She continued softly, looking up to Draco, who looked back at her adoringly.  Harry let out a forced breath and turned around.  He sighed and massaged the back of his neck with his hand.

"I thought you loved me."  He said, breathing raggedly.  Hermione let out a shuddering breath and squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly before going to Harry and embracing him from behind.

"I do Harry, I do."  She whispered.  "I love you in a way I will never love anyone else, including Draco."  She stepped back and turned him around, taking his hands in hers.  "But I am in love with Draco and I love him with all of my heart.  Please, please understand."  She said, choking back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  They stood in silence before Harry finally spoke.

"I understand Hermes…" He started heavily.  "But I need some time." 

"You can't tell anyone Harry.  Not even Ron."  She stated.  He started to protest but she stopped him.  "Dumbledore's orders."  She said simply.  He nodded and with that turned and started to walk back to his common room but before he could get very far he looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"I just don't understand how you could keep something like this from me."  He spoke coldly.  "I was your friend Hermione.  I was your friend!  And you kept his secret from me!"

Hermione, who had retreated back to Draco's side, turned angrily towards Harry.

"Secret?  Do you really want to start on keeping secrets Harry?!"  She called, tears streaming down her face.  "I know about Sirius!  I know how you kept _his_ secret from me, even when we were dating!  How could you Harry?  You knew how much Sirius meant to me!  You knew how much it killed me when he fell through that curtain!  It hurt me almost as much as it hurt you!"  She sobbed.

"No it didn't!"  He screamed.  "You will never know how it felt!  You will never know what I've felt!  Don't you even begin to assume you know, because you don't!  You have no idea!"  He angrily swiped his face, erasing the traces of tears from it before turning and stalking down the hallway.

Hermione stood, her chest heaving, staring down the hall where Harry had just vanished.  Before long her ragged breathing became uncontrollable sobs.  Draco's arms enveloped her as she collapsed to the floor.  He stroked her hair and rocked her slowly back and forth, trying to calm her with reassuring murmurs.  They sat there for what seemed like eternity.  Finally Hermione's breathing became steady, but she began to shiver because of the frostiness of the stone floor.  Draco wrapped his cloak around her and slowly picked her up, cradling her in his strong arms and quickly stalking toward the common room.  He stepped across the threshold and proceeded to his dormitory.  He managed to pull back the covers on his bed and placed Hermione down before lying next to her.  He pulled her to him, as did she.  The cool night air blew in the open window ruffling their hair and moonlight bathed the entire room in a urethral glow.  Draco kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Hermione." 

She didn't say anything, but he knew by the way she moved closer to him and rested her head against his neck, nestling against him, that she loved him too.

A/N:  Well what did you think?  It got pretty emotional huh?  Must be Alfonso's influence…lol…never mind.  Ok well review…now…go!!!


	24. Nobody Understands

Disclaimer:  I swear I will stop doing these one day…maybe it'll be…The Day After Tomorrow…dun dun dun…but until then…I don't own Harry Potter…at all…leave me alone…

A/N:  Ok, well, I'm trying to finish this story and I can honestly tell you that's not going to happen any time soon.  I don't think I'm even like halfway through…sigh…this writing thing is exhausting.  Or maybe I'm just tired.  Whatever, here's another chapter, hope you like it, read and review, or just read, the choice is yours and yours alone.

Chapter 24-Nobody Understands

Much to Hermione and Draco's relief, Harry stayed true to his word and did not tell anyone about their relationship.  However, he did decide to cut off any and all communication with Hermione, leaving quite a few awkward silences at mealtime between the trio.

"So…err Harry…" Ron ventured, trying to get Harry to say more than three words at a time, a habit he had taken up since breakfast that morning.  "Why don't you tell Hermione about that new Quidditch move you taught us today?"

Harry's eyes stayed glued to his plate as he responded,  "Hermione doesn't like Quidditch Ron, you know that."

"Oh…right."  Ron replied going slightly red.  "Um…Hermione, did you understand that new spell Professor McGonnagle taught us today, cause it was all gibberish to me."

"Yes, I understood Ronald.  Try reading the text she assigned last week."  Hermione replied hastily.

"Right."  Ron said again.  Another silence fell over the three of them as they continued to poke at their dinner.  Hermione caught movement from the Slytherin table across the hall and looked up to see Draco approaching her.

"Granger…" He started; cringing slightly at the glare Harry was giving him.

"Right, Head business.  Sorry, I forgot."  She said collecting her things.  "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Right, bye Hermes."  Ron replied, watching her and Malfoy exit the Great Hall.  As soon as they had vanished through the big double doors he rounded on Harry.

"What in the bloody hell is the matter with you two?"  He asked.

"Nothing."  Harry grumbled.

"It is not bloody well nothing."  Ron retorted.

"I can't tell you!"  Harry said, almost shouting.  A few people within hearing distance turned to watch the banter.  Ron glanced around, glaring at the nosy eavesdroppers.

"Come with me."  He said under his breath.  He stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall with Harry a few feet behind.  He led him out the front doors of the castle and around a corner, making sure they hadn't been followed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he started venomously, "but did you just say that you couldn't tell me?"  Harry nodded silently.  "Oh," Ron continued, "because I was under the impression that we were friends!"

"It's not as easy as that," Harry started.

"Yes it is Harry." Ron interrupted.  "Friends tell each other things, friends don't keep secrets."

"Secrets…" Harry repeated.  "So Ron, do you consider Hermione a friend?"

"Harry, don't go into this."  He replied.  "I thought we had both decided that we both had feelings for Hermione but that we would just stay friends for the sake of our 'so-called' friendship."

"That's not what I meant!"  Harry snapped.  "Do you consider Hermione a friend?"

"Yes I do, and do you want to know why?"  Ron stated.

"Oh, please do enlighten me."  Harry said maliciously.

"Because she tells me things, _she _doesn't keep secrets."  Ron said.  Harry laughed mockingly and put his hands on his hips staring up into the sky.  If there had been anyone else there, they would have thought him a mad man.

"Ron, Ron, Ron…" He said shaking his head.  "If our dear Hermione doesn't keep secrets…then why has she been dating Malfoy behind our backs?!"  Ron narrowed his eyes, but then a smile smirk crossed his features.

"I thought that might be the case."  He replied.

"Wh…what?"  Harry started.  "You mean…you knew?"

"Well I didn't know for sure, but I had been suspecting it for about a month now.  Ever since that day we gave him a good beating really."  He said mildly.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"  Harry asked, incredulously.

"I thought you knew mate.  It was obvious enough."  Ron replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well…why aren't you mad?"  Harry asked, his temper rising again.

"Because I knew that's what Hermione was trying to avoid."  He replied calmly.  "Don't you see Harry?  You're doing exactly what Hermione was afraid of.  You're creating a rift between the three of us.  I realized that I loved Hermione enough to not care who she was with, as long as she was happy.  I thought you would have realized that too."  Harry stared moodily at the ground, kicking up dust.  He sighed heavily and looked up.

"You're right Ron.  I've been a complete git.  I just don't understand how you can be so calm about this whole thing."  Harry said heavily.

"Well, I did have a little chat with Dumbledore."  Ron replied, his ears turning slightly red.  "I'd suggest you do the same."

"Right.  I'll do that."  Harry said, turning to go back up to the castle.

"And after that I think you owe someone, specifically someone named Hermione, an apology."  Ron called after him.

"Right, thanks mate."  He replied before entering the castle doors.

Ron shook his head, chuckling to himself and retraced Harry's steps, returning to the castle.

"You're awfully quiet."  Draco said to Hermione as they made their way towards the library.

"I know."  She replied, not looking up at him.

"To what do I owe this momentous occasion?"  He said jokingly.  When she didn't reply he stopped and gently grabbed her hands, turning her towards him.

"Mione, what's wrong?"  He asked, his silver eyes glistening with concern.  She looked up to his eyes but then looked away.

"Nothing, it's nothing."  She responded.  He turned her face back toward him.

"You're lying."  He said, laughing softly.

"How do you know?"  She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because you can never look me in the eyes and lie."  He replied, quietly.  She sighed and looked away again.

"It's nothing."  She turned and continued on towards the library with Draco following a few feet behind.

          "Madame Pince, I've a note to be in the Restricted Section with Mr. Malfoy."  Hermione told the librarian holding out a piece of paper.

"Yes, yes.  Go right ahead Ms. Granger."  She replied, waving her away without even looking at the note.

"Thank you."  She said and started for the back of the library and the Restricted Section.

"Hang on."  Draco said catching up to her.  "Let me see that note."  She handed him the note and laughed as he stared at it in disbelief.  "Hermione, there's nothing on this piece of paper."

"I know.  She stopped checking my notes last year.  It made it a whole lot easier to get in here though."  She said, stepping across the threshold into the Restricted Section.  "All right, you start looking over there and I'll look over here."  She said, motioning to him with her hands.

"What if I want to look over here with you?"  He asked.  She didn't respond.  "Hermione, will you please tell me what's wrong?"  He said, pleadingly.  Again there was no answer.  "Well, at least let me help you.  Why won't you just let me help you?" 

"Because you can't Draco!"  She replied, tears glistening in her eyes.  "There's nothing you can do to help me."  She whispered.  Draco stood dumbfounded, staring at her.

"How can you say that Hermione?  After all we've been through?"  He asked, disbelievingly.

"I just…I don't know what to do."  She replied.  "Nobody understands."

"Well maybe if you told me what was wrong I could understand."  Draco murmured, taking her hands in his.  "Please, let me try and help.  It's tearing me apart knowing that something's hurting you and that I'm not able to stop it."

"Well unless you can make Harry understand and stop being upset, there's nothing you can do."  She replied softly.

"So…this is all about Potter is it?"  Draco asked, his body becoming slightly rigid.

"Draco, I'm sorry.  I just…" But before she could finish he had gone.  The door slamming shut behind him.

          "Saint Potter."  Draco mumbled under his breath as he exited the library.  Just then he walked straight into the person he least wanted to see.

"Malfoy, I was looking for you."

"Why on earth would you be looking for me Potter?"  He responded.

"Actually I was looking for Hermione and I figured she would be with you."  Harry replied.

"Why were you looking for Hermione?  Haven't you done enough already?"  Draco asked, venomously.

"Look Malfoy I know you're mad but I need to tell Hermione that…that I'm sorry.  Do you know where she is?"  Harry said, fidgeting slightly.  Draco's face brightened.

"Wait, you're not upset anymore?"  He asked.

"No."  Harry stated.

"And you understand now?"

"Yes."

"This is brilliant."  Draco said, grinning broadly.

"Uh, Malfoy.  You're frightening me."  Harry said, obviously uncomfortable with Draco's drastic change in demeanor.

"Yes, well that doesn't matter.  Just follow me."  He said, roughly pulling Harry by the robes back to the Restricted Section.  He ignored a glare from Madame Pince and burst through the door.

"Mione?  Hermione?"  He called.  He saw her with her head buried in her arms leaning against a bookcase.  She looked up when she heard him call her name.

"Draco?  Harry?"  She said when she saw them both.  "Wha…" She started.

"Hush."  Draco said, dragging Harry over to where she was.  "All right Potter.  Say what you're here to say."  Harry swayed back on forth trying to think of exactly what he was there to say.

"Look Hermione, I've been a complete and royal git.  I understand now and I'm not upset.  I even had a chat with Dumbledore and he filled me in on something's I guess I ought to be knowing."  Harry said heavily.

"About the spell?"  She asked.

"Curse."  Draco interjected.

"Yes, that among other things."  He replied.

"So everything's all right?"  She asked timidly.

"Yes.  Everything's perfect."  Harry said.  She smiled and hugged him tightly.  She heard Draco cough behind her.

"What is it?"  She asked turning to him.

"You said I couldn't help."  He said, flashing that charming smirk of his.

"Oh Draco," she said hugging him too.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  "I love you."

"I love you too."  He said, before kissing her lightly on the lips.  Now it was Harry's turn to cough.  Hermione giggled and Draco, for once, blushed.

"Sorry Harry."  She said.

"It's all right.  So tell me about this spell."  He started.

"Curse."  Draco interjected again

"Right.  What have you learned about it?"  He asked.

"Well…" Hermione said, looking down.

"Absolutely nothing."  Draco finished for her.

"Well now's as good a time as any to start looking."  Harry said jovially.  Draco and Hermione grinned and they all went to separate shelves to begin the search.

Harry pulled out a book titled _Objects Cursed with Dark Magic_, Hermione pulled out a very tattered looking version of _Hogwarts a History First Edition_, and Draco pulled out _Slytherin:  A History of the House and the Man Who Founded it._  There was silence throughout the library for the next couple of minutes with the exception of the occasional page rustling.  The peaceful quiet was suddenly broken by someone cursing loudly.

"Bloody Hell."

A/N:  Oooh, cliffy.  Ha, ha, ha.  I love doing that to you guys; it just makes it so much more fun.  Alrighty then, well review and yeah, go read more.  It's supposed to be educational…or something.  Oh, thanks to those of you who congratulated me on graduating.  It's awesome to finally be done.  And someone asked if I knew what college I was going to, yeah I'm going to Cuesta College in San Luis Obispo, which is like…8 hours south of where I live.  So if you know where that is, you know where I live!  Don't you feel special?  Lol, ok well review!


	25. Nicknames

A/N:  Haha! I didn't do a disclaimer!! I didn't exasperate the fact that I don't own Harry

Potter!!!…ah bloody hell…well um sorry it's been so long, I've been kinda stressed about moving away from home and going to college.  On top of that I've had one hell of a writer's block.  But here I am, back at it, after much coaxing and threatening done by my very dear friends.  I love you guys SO much.  No, really.  Well read and review.  Please, boost my morale a little.  Oh and yes I did alter the end of the last chapter slightly, that too has been updated.

Chapter 25-Nicknames

           _ There was silence throughout the library for the next couple of minutes with the exception of the occasional page rustling.  The peaceful quiet was suddenly broken by someone cursing loudly._

_"Bloody hell."_

Harry and Hermione turned to the source of the outburst, Draco.

"What is it?  What did you find?"  Hermione asked, anxiously.

"You're never going to believe this."  He said, thumbing through the book.

"Out with it already, Malfoy."  Harry said.  Draco spared him a half-hearted glare before returning to the book.

"My jewelry, or rather our jewelry," he said glancing up at Hermione, "once belonged to Salazar Slytherin." 

"Well that was unexpected."  Harry replied.

"What does it say specifically Draco?"  Hermione asked.

"Let me see…it says, _'Salazar created the Cor Una, Via Unum spell and crafted a necklace and ring as a platform for it shortly after meeting the only woman he ever loved, Rowena Ravenclaw.  He had meant for it to be a precaution, incase either of them had ever been in trouble.  It has been said that, when put on, the jewelry connects two peoples mind, both consciously and subconsciously.  So thoughts, emotions, and energy could be transferred at will but also at random.  At some point Salazar began hearing thoughts and feeling emotions from Rowena concerning a mutual friend, Godric Gryffindor.  He probed into her mind further to find that she had been unfaithful to him with Godric.  He was furious when he had learned of her infidelity, and soon after abandoned his relationship with her and his friendship with Godric.  Before he left, however, he took back the ring he had put so much effort into creating and put another spell, or curse rather, on the set of jewelry.  He made it so the jewelry could only be removed if the two people wearing it truly loved each other.  After that he passed the set on to an unknown family friend and to this day no one has any idea of the jewelry's true wear-a-bouts.'"_

There was silence for a few moments before Hermione exhaled deeply.

"Fascinating."  She said breathlessly.

"Fascinating?  That's bloody creepy if you ask me."  Harry retorted.

"Hang on, it says for more information on the Cor Una, Via Unum spell, to look in _Objects Cursed with Dark Magic_."  Draco said, glancing up at Harry who looked down to his own book.

"Well, what d'you know."  He said opening up the book and looking through the table of contents.  "Ah right, here we go.  Page 333, The Cor Una, Via Unum _curse_."  He emphasized curse and chuckled when Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at Hermione only to have it pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'd keep that in there if I were you."  She said, smiling devilishly.

"Awigh, dus lemme go."  He said, sighing when she released her grip.  He glared at her but quickly backed down when she snapped her teeth at him.

"Right, so the curse-" Harry ventured.  Hermione turned to him smiling.

"Yes Harry the _curse_, let's here all about it."  She said, with false enthusiasm.

"Yes well, it says…" He scanned the page with his finger, "well a bunch of stuff we already know…yes, we knew that…all right, here it says, _'In addition to being a platform for reading thoughts and emotions, the jewelry that the Cor Una, Via Unum curse is placed on, can also allow energy transfer between the two people wearing it.  This allows for the pair to perform high dangerous but extremely powerful spells.  It also allows for common, less dangerous spells, just with a little more gusto.'_  Well that was informative."  Harry finished continuing to read.

"Is that all?"  Hermione questioned.

"Does it say anything about _how_ to transfer the energy?"  Draco followed.  Harry's brows furrowed as he read the text.

"Oh, yes actually, here it says, _'In order to perform an energy transfer the two people wearing the jewelry must first be in direct physical contact.  Secondly they must draw from within themselves however much energy they wish to use.  Thirdly they must simultaneously recite whichever spell, charm or curse they want the energy applied to.'_"

"Wait, how are we supposed to draw energy from within ourselves?"  Draco asked.

"It doesn't say."  Harry replied, rereading the text.

"Well that's a lot of help."  Draco said sarcastically, slumping down into his seat.

"What?  Of course it is Draco.  Don't you see?"  Hermione said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"See what?"  He replied.

"All we need to do is right here in this passage."  She said, taking the book from Harry and pointing to it.

"But we don't know how to do some of the things in that passage Hermes."  He whined.

"Firstly don't call me Hermes-" She started.

"I thought you liked that nickname?"  Harry interjected.  Hermione swore under her breath as Draco smirked knowingly.

"Oh, of course I do Harry.  I was just…erm…as I was saying, I'm sure it'll take some practice and getting used to but I know we can figure it out."  She said.  Draco looked into her eyes, they were pleading with him and he hated that look, it would always win.  He sighed resignedly.  "All right, if you say so Mione."  She squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you Draco."  She said.

"Yeah, well can we start tomorrow?  I'm thoroughly exhausted."  He said, stretching.

"Yes, speaking of what time is it?"  She replied, glancing at the clock on the wall.  "Merlin, it's late."  She began to gather her things as did Draco and Harry.  "Harry, thank you so much for your help."  She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Anytime Hermes."  He said hugging her, missing the grimace that crossed her features.  He nodded curtly towards Draco, who nodded back and left, closing the door behind him.  Hermione waited as Draco extinguished the last of the candles.  He smiled and took her hand leading her from the deserted library.  They walked for a few minutes before Draco broke the silence.

"You know, you never told me why you hate that nickname, _Hermes_."  He said, grinning mischievously.  Hermione groaned.

"I don't know.  I just don't like it I suppose."  She replied.

"Come on, you've got to give me more than that.  Make something up if it's really that boring."  He said, chuckling.

"Well, fine.  I don't like the nickname Hermes because…it…rhymes with germs.  There, happy now?"  She asked.

"That was pathetic, but I guess I'll have to be satisfied.  It's all right, I like Mione better anyways."  He said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Me too.  It's special, just for us."  She replied.

"I agree, but don't you think you should come up with a nickname for me?"  He asked, sticking out his lower lip and pouting slightly.

"Oh you poor thing, you're absolutely right."  She said, using her finger to push his lip back into position.  She nibbled her bottom lip in thought.  Draco laughed at her repetitive mannerism.

"Oh I don't know…how about…Dray?"  She said finally.

"Dray huh?"  Draco repeated, seemingly thinking it over in his mind.  "Yes, actually I like that.  It rhymes with K."  He laughed as Hermione glared at him.

"Are you mocking me?"  She asked, stopping and planting her hands on her hips.  This just made Draco laugh even more.  He grabbed her around the waist and swooped her up, spinning around in a circle.

"Never love."  He said, kissing her lightly.  She smiled as they entered the common room.

"Get to bed, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."  She said, heading for her bedroom.

"Yes mother…I mean Mione."  Draco said, grinning.  Hermione laughed and opened her door.  She turned around and leant against the doorframe, watching as Draco approached his own room.

"Night Dray."  She said quietly.  He turned around and smiled.

"Night Mione."

          "Draco…Draco…" Hermione said quietly, trying to stir the young man sleeping before her.

_"Oh goodie…no thank you."_  He mumbled, rolling over and clutching his pillow in his sleep.

"All right you asked for this."  She said to herself.  She stood up and took a deep breath preparing to screech at the top of her lungs.  "Drakie!  Drakie get up!"  Draco shot up, glaring wildly about the room before his eyes finally focused on Hermione, standing beside his bed with her hands on her hips, smirking at him.  He groaned and fell back against his pillow rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Have you any idea how mean that was?"  He asked, his hands still covering his face.

"Yes," she replied sitting down next to him, "and I would kiss you and tell you sorry but you have morning breath.  So get up!"  She finished drumming her hands on his bare stomach.

"Oomph!"  He curled into a fetal position clutching his stomach.  "You are evil."  He said, as she sashayed out of his room.  She smirked at him over her shoulder before shutting the door with a click.  He groaned again and rolled off his bed, straightening his silk pajama bottoms as he headed out the door towards their bathroom.  He yawned and surveyed the common room.  Hermione was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her, conversing with Harry.  She blew on, what Draco assumed was, a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

"Morning Potter."  He said mid yawn, continuing to the bathroom.  Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Malfoy."

"Don't I get a hello?"  Hermione called to him.

"Morning Hermes!"  He said before shutting the door behind him.  Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"What were you saying Harry?"  She asked.

"Oh right, I just thought you ought to know that Ron is well aware of your relationship with Malfoy."  Harry said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his red t-shirt.  Hermione grimaced and set her cup down on the small table in front of them.

"Is he furious with me?"  She asked, not looking at Harry.  Harry chuckled.

"No actually."  He started.  Hermione turned to look him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Really.  He was actually more levelheaded about it than I was."  He replied.  Hermione looked puzzled.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Ron?"  She asked.

"Positive.  He knew about it before I did.  Figured it out on his own.  He's a right bit smarter than we give him credit for."  Harry said, looking slightly ashamed.  Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess he ought to know that I know that he knows."  She said slowly.  She looked to Harry, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"I understand."  Harry said smiling.  He rose, stretching and yawning as he did.

"Harry I've an idea.  How about you go and fetch Ron and meet us at the Room of Requirement.  That way he'll be able to help also."  Hermione suggested standing as well.

"All right."  Harry agreed.  "We'll meet you there in say…half an hour?"  He asked, looking at his watch.

"Perfect, see you then."  She said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.  She saw him out the door and just as she closed it behind him, felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.  She breathed deeply.

"Good morning to you too."  She said, turning in his arms.  "You smell shower fresh."

"That's because I am shower fresh."  He said, shaking some water out of his hair.  She squirmed in his arms trying to avoid the drops of water that were pelting her.

"Draco."  She whined.

"Hermione."  He whined back.  He laughed as she glared at him but couldn't help to smile at his childishness.  "So how about that kiss and apology?"  He asked smiling.

"Oh of course."  She said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  She pulled away and smiled.  "And I'm sorry."

"It's all right."  He replied.

"No not for that."  She said beginning to walk away.  "For this."  She took hold of the towel that was his sole piece of clothing and turning towards her room, snatched it away from him.

"Bloody hell."  She heard him say behind her.  She smiled as she heard him run to his room and slam the door behind him.  She tossed the towel to the side and it instantly vanished, taken somewhere to be cleaned, she assumed.  She casually walked over to the couch, picked up her tea and resumed reading some Muggle magazine that had been delivered with her morning mail.   A few minutes later she heard his door open and smiled when she saw his reflection in the window.  He was wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans.  She watched as he crept up behind her, not knowing that she could see him in the window.  Right as he was about to surprise her, she surprised him.

"Hello Draco."  She said calmly.  The evil glint in his eye vanished and his ego instantly deflated.  Never the less, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know how much I would love to hate you right now?"  He asked.

"Almost as much as you would love to love me?"  She replied.  He thought for a minute then smiled.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."  He said.  She smiled and looked up at him before pulling him down into a deep kiss.  They broke apart both breathing heavily.

"Merlin," Draco said breathlessly.  "Could you be evil more often?"  She just smiled and stood up, heading for the door.

"Come on."  She said stepping into the hallway.

"Where are we going?"  He asked, rushing out after her.  She turned around, waiting for him to catch up.

"The Room of Requirement."

A/N:  Well, I hope you guys liked it.  I'll try and get another chapter out soon but I'm not promising anything.  So now that you've read, go and review.


	26. Like Magic

A/N:  You guys are lucky; I'm in a writing frenzy.  So yeah here's another chapter.  And if you're looking for something fun to do, get some friends together and act out the story.  It's really a lot of fun; trust me…and my crazy friends.  Righto, read and review!  Oh just something cause I'm stalling, I'm listening to the original Broadway recording of The Phantom of the Opera so if anything sounds weird, um blame it on that.

Chapter 26-Like Magic

          _"Come on."  She said stepping into the hallway._

_"Where are we going?"  He asked, rushing out after her.  She turned around, waiting for him to catch up._

_"The Room of Requirement."_

"The Room of Requirement?"  Draco asked.  "Why?"

"Because that's where we're going to practice the spell."  Hermione replied.

"You mean I don't get any breakfast?"  He whined.  Hermione raised her eyebrow at him before pulling out her wand and summoning an apple from the kitchens.  She tossed it at him, catching him off guard.  He fumbled it a bit before finally grasping it and taking a big, loud bite out of it, grinning at Hermione as he munched contentedly.

"Thanks _Hermes_."  He replied.  Hermione stopped and rounded on him.

"Dray, I'm serious."  She said quietly.  "Please don't call me that."  She cast her gaze to the ground.

"Hey," he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand.  "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it meant that much to you."  She raised her head.  Her amber eyes caught his, shining silver with worry.  She smiled.

"It's ok."  She whispered.

"Ok."  He murmured, kissing her forehead.  "I'm sorry."  He took her hand in his and they continued on towards the Room of Requirement.  When they arrived Harry and Ron were already there.  Unfortunately Hermione had forgotten to inform Draco that Ron already knew about them.  She felt him stiffen beside her.

"Weasley."  He said, gruffly.  Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy…"

"What do you think—" Draco started.

"Draco, Ron knows."  Hermione cut in.

"He knows?"  Draco asked turning towards her.  She nodded.

"Yes, he knows and he's all right with it.  Right Ron?"  She asked turning to Ron, who smiled.

"Right."  He replied.  She smiled and went to capture him in a hug.

"Thank you."  She whispered.

"Your welcome."  He whispered back.  Hermione heard Draco approach them.  She let go of Ron and turned to face Draco.  He stood before them shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well um…Weasley…" He started, scratching the back of his head.  "I guess I owe you an apology and my gratitude."  He extended his hand towards Ron who hesitated but grasped his hand and shook it.

"Not a problem…and I guess you can call me Ron."  He said.  Draco nodded and turned to Harry and Hermione.  "Shall we?"  He said gesturing to the door.

"Oh right."  Harry started, opening the door.  "I already called upon the Room.  It should have everything we need."  Hermione smiled and followed him through the door.  There was a bookcase against one wall, a table and four chairs, very plush carpet and padding on the walls.  Draco surveyed the room and leaned into Hermione.

"What do you suppose the padded walls are for?"  He murmured into her ear.  She caught the trace of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry."  She said turning to him.  "I'm sure it's just a precaution."  Draco nodded, still unconvinced.

"Right."  He said, under his breath.

"Well I guess Harry and I should just sit down and enjoy the show."  Ron said.  As he finished that sentence, two beanbag chairs appeared against one wall.  He turned, grinning, to the other three.  "Wicked."  He walked over and sat unceremoniously on a beanbag; Harry soon followed suit. 

"Right so…" Draco started, scratching the back of his head again.  Hermione laughed beside him.  "What?"  He asked, frowning.  She grabbed his hand and placed it down at his side.

"You always do that when you're nervous."  She said.  "You don't have to be nervous."  He nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Ok, how are we supposed to go about this?"  He asked her.

"The book said that first we need to be in direct physical contact."  She stated, rattling off the exact text of the book.  Draco grabbed her hand a little too forcefully.  She raised her eyebrow at him before continuing on with the directions from memory.  "Then it said that we need to draw from within ourselves however much energy we wish to use."

"Right, that's the part I'm caught on."  Draco cut in.  His hand fidgeted and Hermione felt him begin to sweat.

"Dray, why are you so nervous?"  She asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I don't know."  He replied, glancing around the room.  "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."  She took her free hand and cupped his cheek, much like he had done to her earlier.

"Hey, it'll be fine.  I promise."  She murmured.  He closed his eyes and nodded.  "All right."  She said, closing her eyes also.  She tried concentrating on her energy and gasped when she focused with her eyes still closed.  She could see herself, Draco, Harry and Ron as white light in the rough shape of their bodies.  She raised her hand in front of her face and waved it around.  The light blurred and then re-concentrated when she stopped moving her hand.

"This is amazing."  She gasped opening her eyes just as Draco did also, cursing to himself.

"Bloody hell, this is hopeless."  He said angrily.   She looked curiously at him.

"You mean you couldn't see them?"  She asked.

"See what?"  He replied.

"The lights, you, me, Harry, Ron.  You couldn't see them?"  She asked again.

"Lights?  No all I saw was black and the back of my eyelids!"  He said, his anger rising.

"Dray, calm down.  It's ok."  She said.  She then spoke loudly to the Room.  "I need a book to explain the lights I saw."  Suddenly a book flew off a shelf and into her hands.  It opened up to a specific page.  She scanned it, chewing her bottom lip.

"Extraordinary!"  She exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"  The boys asked simultaneously.

"It seems that every wizard has an energy field contained within their body.  It's basically a meter for their magical energy.  This energy can be molded and transferred with various spells and enchantments."  She said quickly, looking up to find similar looks of skepticism on each of their faces.  "It's true, I saw it for myself.  It was amazing.  Apparently wearing this jewelry allows us to see everyone's energy field."

"I think it might just be you Hermione, because I didn't see anything."  Draco interjected.

"No I'm positive it's this.  You're just not concentrating hard enough."  She said determined.  "Come on, let's have another go."  She offered him her hand.  He clenched his teeth and glared moodily around the room.

"Fine."  He said finally, he grabbed hold of her hand roughly.  She let out a yelp of pain.  He loosened his grip and turned to her.  "Sorry."  He murmured.

"It's all right.  Come on I know we can do this."  She replied.  He nodded and they both closed their eyes.  Hermione instantly saw everyone's energy field.  She noticed Draco's was more of an orange instead of white.

"Can you see them Draco?"  She asked.

"No, I can't see anything."  He replied.

"Try concentrating on yourself, on your inner energy."  She persisted.

"I'm trying Hermione!"  He said angrily.

"Well try harder.  I'm sure it's right there in front of you!"  She said, becoming slightly agitated as well.  She noticed her energy shift to orange much like Draco's.

"I can't do it!"  He yelled suddenly.  As he did a bright burst of red light flooded Hermione's vision.  She cowered back and it soon faded back to white.  She realized it had been Draco's energy.  She felt him shudder.

"Mione," he said softly.  "I saw that and…I can see you…and me!  I can see them!"  He exclaimed suddenly.  They both opened their eyes and turned to each other.  Hermione squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I knew we could do it!"  She said.  He laughed and set her down, for in his excitement he had picked her right up off the floor.   They turned to find Harry and Ron giving them awkward looks.

"You sure do talk to yourself a fair amount Malfoy."  Harry said smirking.  Ron nodded his head in agreement.  Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?  I was talking to Hermione."  He replied.  Harry and Ron looked at each other and looked back at him.

"Nope," Ron said.  "You were just talking out of nowhere.  Hermione didn't say anything except for, 'I knew we could do it!'"  He finished in a girly squeal.  Hermione growled at him and conjured a pillow, which she flung at his face.  He caught it laughing.  "Well it's true."  He said.  She turned towards Draco.

"What does this mean?"  She asked.  Draco looked just as lost as she did.

"I don't know.  Perhaps it's the jewelry."  He said.  Realization slowly dawned on Hermione's face.

"Of course.  Remember, one of the books said that thoughts can be transmitted also.  So without knowing it I talked to you through the ring."  She said excitedly.  Draco nodded as he took in what she was saying.

"Huh." He said, clucking his tongue against his teeth.  "Well let me have a go at it."

"All right."  Hermione agreed.

"Do you suppose we have to be touching and have our eyes closed just to communicate?"  He asked.

"I don't think so."  She replied.  He nodded again before taking a deep breath and looking her in the eye.  There was silence for a few minutes.  Draco furrowed his eyebrows and Hermione nibbled her bottom lip.

_"Hermione?  Can you here me?"_    

She smiled brightly.

_"Yes, Draco I can!  This is so exciting!  Can you believe it?"_

_"No, not really."_

"Um…is it working?"  Harry asked tentatively.  Hermione and Draco turned to look at him, both grinning broadly.

"Yes.  It's working perfectly."  Hermione said, happily.

"Like magic."  Draco added.  They all laughed knowingly.

"All right.  Now let's try summoning our energy again."  Hermione said turning back to Draco.

"You mean that's not what I did last time?"  Draco asked, distraught.  Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"No, I think that was just us acknowledging the energy that was present and available for us to use.  We weren't actually calling upon it."  She said slowly.

"Right."  Draco said in understanding.  "Let's do this."  He took her hand gently and they closed their eyes once again.  Both seeing the energy fields right away.

Hermione thought to herself, _'All right I just want to use a little bit of energy.'_   She saw her energy field grow slightly dimmer as a small sphere of light detached itself from her.  It hovered before her.  She moved it touch it.  It was malleable to her touch.  She molded it with her hands, the bigger she made it the dimmer her own energy field became.  She compressed it to the size of a baseball and turned to see that Draco had also accomplished calling forth his energy.  He had taken it a step further and was molding it into certain shapes.  She giggled as he made it into a snake and then crushed it in his hands again.  He turned hearing her giggle.

_"Well let's combine them shall we?"_   She said, holding out her sphere of light towards him.  He made his the same size as hers.

_"We shall."_  He said, extending his towards her.  As soon as the spheres touched they morphed together into one bright sphere of light.  _"Right, now what spell should we try?"_  He asked, becoming excited.

_"How about…an Expelliarmus on Harry?"_  She suggested mischievously.

_"Excellent."_  He agreed.  They turned towards Harry and extended their hands and the sphere of light towards him.

_"Expelliarmus!" _  They chorused, opening their eyes in time to see Harry take the full blast of the spell.  It connected with him and threw him with full force against the wall.  He hit it with a dull thud and fell to the floor unconscious, despite the padding.  Hermione gasped and ran over to him.

"Oh Merlin.  It was too powerful."  She said, cradling his head in her lap.   Draco stood dumbfounded for a second but soon followed Hermione over to Harry.  Ron joined them, looking distraught.

"But we only used a small amount of energy."  Draco said, disbelievingly.  

"I know.  That's what scares me."  Hermione replied.  She took out her wand and waved it over Harry.

"Enervate."  She murmured.  Harry gasped loudly, taking in large gulps of air.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"  He cursed.

"It was bloody scary is what it was."  Ron interjected, shaking slightly.

"An Expelliarmus cast with our combined energy."  Hermione said sullenly.

"Oh, so I'm taking that it worked?"  Harry asked.  They nodded.  Draco spoke gravely.

"Like magic."

A/N:  Wow, that was intense.  I hope you guys liked it, I think I actually did.  Usually I don't like my chapters but this one seems to be satisfactory.  Sorry I'm rambling.  Well review and tell me what you think!


	27. Silence

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took me so long to get up. I moved and started college about two weeks ago, so this past month has been stressful to say the least. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I'm hoping I won't take any longer than usual which is actually quite a long time, so sorry but bear with me I'm trying to finish this story up. Without further adieu, read and review. (I love rhyming!)

* * *

Chapter 27 - Silence

* * *

To say that the four students were shaken after what had happened in the Room of Requirement would be an understatement. Needless to say, Draco and Hermione opted to forget about combining their energy for a while. It had been three days since the incident and things weren't looking bright.

Draco stared moodily at his bowl, absentmindedly stirring his porridge about. He and Hermione had made a sort of unspoken deal that they wouldn't discuss combining their magic further or anything of the sort really. Unfortunately this deal seemed to extend beyond the borders of that conversation. Three days. He hadn't had a decent conversation with Hermione in three days. They halted their usual banters in the hallways, and the conversation in the common room was reduced to 'hi', 'hello' or 'goodbye'. To be quite honest it was driving him crazy. He picked up a spoonful of porridge and turned the spoon sideways, watching as the lumpy gruel slid off his spoon back into the bowl.

"_Hey."_

He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard a voice in his head. His knees slammed against the bottom of the table causing a water goblet to fall over. A few people nearby cast curious looks towards him, but they turned away as he glared around, quickly righting the goblet and cleaning up the water.

"_Mione, is that you?" _He communicated back, glancing up at the Gryffindor table and catching her eyes.

"_Yeah, sorry I gave you such a fright." _She replied.

"_Don't worry about it, it wasn't that much of a fright."_

He heard her chuckle in his head. _"Honestly Draco, I'm surprised you don't need a change of pants."_ He couldn't help but smile.

"_It's so good to hear your voice again 'Mione. I've missed you."_ His breath caught in his throat as a small, sad smile flickered across her features.

"_I know, I've missed you too."_ She replied, sadly. _"What are we going to do about this Draco?"_

"_Do about what?"_ He asked, feigning ignorance. She sighed.

"_You know what. This, our powers. We're supposed to be learning and sharpening our skills. The only thing we've managed to do is give Harry a concussion."_

Draco smiled weakly. _"Yes, but it was somewhat amusing."_ Hermione's glare pierced him, even from across the hall.

"_No, it wasn't." _She said angrily. _"It was terrifying and you know it."_

"_I know, I know."_ He said quickly. His eyes searched hers, silently asking for forgiveness before being drawn to the movement around the Great Hall. It was almost time for class to start; all the remaining students were leaving their tables. He saw Harry lightly touch Hermione's shoulder and whisper something to her before catching his own eyes. They glared at each other for a minute before Harry was distracted by Ron. Draco watched as The Weasel left the Great Hall ahead of the other two. Once again Harry spoke to Hermione and finally she got up slowly, gathering her things. Draco stood also, never taking his eyes off her. He waited till she glanced across at him once more.

"_Tonight, The Room of Requirement, 7 o'clock."_ He said hurriedly.

"_All right." _She replied, as she turned to head out of the Great Hall. Draco panicked suddenly; the conversation wasn't enough. He needed to talk to her more, to hear her voice more. He suddenly called out in his mind.

"_Hermione!"_ She turned and looked at him from across the hall. He faltered, not having anything to say. _"I love you."_ He finally managed to choke out. She nodded and smiled weakly before pushing through the huge oak doors and vanishing out of sight. Draco's shoulders slumped as he stared dejectedly at the, now closed, doors.

"She didn't say it back." He murmured to himself. He glanced around incoherently before shaking his head to clear it. He picked up his bad and stalked hurriedly out the doors and towards the Charms corridor. He stopped short as he spotted Hermione and Potter up ahead, about to part ways. She was heading towards Muggle Studies; Potter was headed who knows where. He scowled as Harry called after her. 'Love you!' Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, awaiting Hermione's reply. 'Love you too, Harry!' His eyes darkened as he clenched his jaw. He waited until he was sure no one was within earshot before he dropped his bag and flung his fist towards the stone wall, cursing angrily.

"Bloody hell!" His fist connected with a sickening crack and blood speckled the wall. He didn't care; the physical pain was just an escape for the emotional pain. He punched the wall again and again until finally it became too much to bear. He cleaned the wall begrudgingly and cradled his hand against his abdomen. Turning the opposite direction he headed for the Hospital Wing. He would miss Charms but that didn't matter, Hermione's silence would plague him without mercy but what scared him most was that he didn't know if it would stop.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked lightly touching her shoulder. She gazed across the hall, seemingly lost in thought. He leaned down, "Hermione is everything all right?" He whispered. When she didn't answer he followed her line of sight to find Draco. The two boys' eyes met in a clash of green and silver. Sure, he had pretended that everything was peachy between them but, truth be told, he still didn't trust the slimy git.

"Bugger, I forgot my notes in the common room. I'll meet you in class Harry."

He glanced away from Draco's glare and found Ron looking expectantly at him.

"Oh, right. Sure." He stuttered before Ron turned to leave the Great Hall. "Hermione it's time for class." He said trying to draw her attention away from the Slytherin across the hall. Finally she seemed to realize what Harry was saying.

"Oh, right." She said softly, gathering her things. They stood and walked towards the door. He was about to say something to her when she turned round suddenly.

"Hermione?" He questioned, finding once again that her gaze fell upon Draco. He watched as she parted her lips to say something. She seemingly thought better of it though because she quickly closed her mouth and simply nodded, smiling faintly. "Let's go." He murmured, placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the hall. They walked in silence for a bit before the tension was too much for Harry to take.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She murmured, watching the floor.

"I asked what was wrong." He repeated.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head, "it's nothing." He gazed at her skeptically. "Really." She added, meeting his gaze and smiling weakly.

"I don't believe you." He said kindly.

"I know." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it and knew that was his cue to drop the subject. When it came time to part ways to go to they're separate classes he stopped and watched as Hermione turned down the opposite hallway not glancing back. "Love you!" He called suddenly. She stopped and turned round to face him.

"Love you too, Harry." Her words betrayed her eyes. She was somewhere else; she didn't know what she was saying. He sighed and watched as she turned and rounded another corner before heading to his class. Something was definitely wrong. He had a feeling it had to do with a certain Slytherin but one thing was for sure, he was going to find out.

* * *

Hermione silently opened the door to The Room of Requirement. She set her bag heavily on the plush carpet and sank into an armchair that had appeared, seemingly just for her. She closed her eyes and sighed, this day had been far too long already. What she needed was a nice nap. She yawned and got into a more comfortable position on the chair.

"Don't go to sleep just yet."

She lazily opened her eyes, as Draco's voice came from behind her. She was too tired to be jumpy.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said, yawning again.

"Correction." He stated walking around the chair to sit on the footstool in front of her. "You didn't _see_ me when _you_ came in. I was already here."

"Oh." She said sleepily. She let her eyes go out of focus as she gazed at the young man in front of her. The candles from behind him gave him a kind of iridescent glow. She smiled.

"My knight in shining armor." She said amusedly. Draco missed the humor. He clenched his jaw angrily and stood up, walking over to a bookshelf. He picked up a random book and leafed through it before tossing it to the side and beginning to pace around the room.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning in her seat to watch him pace. He stopped and cast her a glance that insinuated she should know, before resuming his stalking back and forth across the room. His arms were stiff at his sides, his eyes dark and his upper lip curled in agitation.

"Draco you're pacing like a caged animal. What's wrong with you?" She asked worriedly, standing up to approach him.

"What's wrong with me," he repeated to himself, incredulously. She placed a hand on his forearm but he shook it off and rounded on her yelling, "What's wrong with me?!" She took a step back fearfully. Draco lowered his voice, if only slightly. "Hermione do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do Draco, you know th-" She said. He cut her off angrily.

"Then say it!"

"Say what?" She asked, becoming agitated herself.

"Say that you love me!"

"I love you!" She yelled. They both stood facing each other, breathing heavily.

"Was that so hard?" Draco asked, his voice cracking.

"No, but Draco what does this-" Hermione replied, but he cut her off again.

"Then why don't you tell me?" He asked, his voice heavy with emotion. "Why don't you tell me when I pour my soul into telling you?" She faltered.

"I..."

"Why is it so easy to say it to your friends?" He continued. "You toss it around like it means nothing, yet when it comes to me..." He trailed off. He looked so desperate. Hermione's heart ached, suddenly aware of the pain she had caused him.

"Draco, that's just it. Don't you see?" She asked softly. "It means something when I say it to you. With you I don't want it to be where we just toss it around just for the sake of saying it. When I say it...it means everything."

"And you think it doesn't mean everything every time I say it to you?" He asked angrily turning away from her.

"Draco that's not what I meant."

"So it means nothing when you say it to Potter and Weasel?" He interjected. "Are you sure they'd want to hear that?"

"No, that's not it at all! You're putting words in my mouth!" She replied becoming angry.

"There are only three words I want to put in your mouth but it seems even then it wouldn't matter."

"Draco you're being ridiculous! That didn't even make sense!"

"Oh so now everything has to make sense?" He replied still not facing her.

"You, are being childish." She retorted, speaking each word very clearly.

"If wanting the woman I love to respond when I confess my undying love for her makes me childish then so be it." He stated.

"What do you want from me Draco? Do you want to become like Harry and Ron? Do you want the phrase to be just something we throw around?" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Draco clasped his hands behind his neck, his eyes downcast.

"I don't know." He responded quietly. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well neither do I, but I'm not about to waste another minute arguing with you about it." She turned and picked up her bag. She walked to the door and opened it angrily before turning to face him. "I'll see you when I see you, but right now I'm hoping that's not anytime soon." With that she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. He walked over to the door that Hermione had just left through and put one hand to it, resting his forehead on his hand.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He turned and put his back to the door, sliding down into a sitting position with his arms propped up on his knees. He hung his head, breathing raggedly. Suddenly he slammed his head against the door.

"What. Have. I. Done?!" With every word that escaped his throat came the heavy crack of his head against the solid wood of the door. Maybe if he was lucky he'd knock himself out, if he was lucky. But as of now luck was not on his side. He continued to slam his head against the door and it was several hours before the blackness finally overtook him. Whether it was from being knocked unconscious or from sheer exhaustion, he didn't know. But he would not go to Madame Pomfrey in the morning. Whatever pain he felt, he knew he deserved it because it would be nothing compared to losing the only person he'd ever loved.

A/N: Laughs evilly I make you wait months for another chapter and when it comes you get THIS! Hahaha! ...Wow I'm really sorry. But I was getting tired of them being all lovey-dovey all the time. So I had to throw this in there. So yeah, go review. Oh and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!!! I broke 300!! Yay! I'm excited. This is me excited.


	28. Duel

A/N: Hey everybody. Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it better than the last one. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock, seriously, you're awesome. So go now and continue your journey, read and review. Oh and sorry it took like 3 months or something to update…yeah.

* * *

Chapter 28 – Duel 

* * *

Stars burst into Draco's vision as he was slammed roughly against the cold dungeon wall.

Ever since that night in the Room of Requirement, Hermione had been making a point of avoiding him. So he had decided to pay her the same courtesy.

"For the last time Malfoy, what did you do to her?"

Draco squinted, trying to make sense of the blurred shapes in front of him. He was just getting over his last concussion; he really didn't need another one. He had been on his way to the potions classroom to study when Potter had cornered him.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." He tried to snap, but it came out slurred as he passed in and out of consciousness. Harry pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back again; his knuckles were white from clenching the collar of Draco's robes so tightly. He drew his face in so that they were mere inches apart.

"When it comes to Hermione, _everything_ is my business." He spat.

"Are you sure she knows that?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. Harry snarled and tried to throw Draco against the wall once again but as Harry thrust his weight forward, Draco spun to the side, ending up in front of Harry who was now pressed up against the wall. He grabbed the Gryffindor's collar fiercely.

"What's with all the 'hero' nonsense Potter? Aren't you tired of that little game? Besides, Hermione seems to think we've made amends." Draco stated.

"Exactly, she _thinks_ we've made amends, but know this, I will never accept you, you filthy piece of Slytherin scum." Harry replied, before Draco sneered and threw him against the wall.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said, malice dripping from his words. "Your friendship with Hermione is about to end. Imagine what she'll do when I tell her how you cornered me in the dungeons and then proceeded to beat me senseless." Draco spoke with an air of confidence that he didn't really possess. His eyes flashed as Harry slowly smiled.

"That's where you're wrong Malfoy. It's your _relationship _that's about to end. You see it doesn't matter what _you_ tell Hermione because I'm just going to tell her my side of the story." Harry's smile turned into a smirk.

Draco matched it and leaned in, "What's your point, Potter."

"Who do you think she'll believe Malfoy?" Harry asked rhetorically. Draco's eyes darkened. Harry lowered his voice. "Who do think she'll believe?" With that Draco threw Harry against the wall one last time before turning and stalking off. He stopped suddenly and called back over his shoulder.

"Don't you think I already know the answer to that, Potter?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger. "I've had to stack up against the 'Boy Who Lived' ever since you came to this bloody school. I couldn't even escape being compared to you when it came to my girlfriend, most probably the only person I've ever loved. So maybe instead of asking what I did to her, ask what I didn't do." His voice cracked with desperation. "Ask her. Ask her why all that I did do wasn't enough. Because I'd sure as hell like to know."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her reading as she heard a soft knock on the portrait. She put the quill down that she had been absentmindedly chewing on and slowly stood up. She sighed, 'This had better not be Draco.' She thought to herself but then shook her head knowingly, 'but why would he bother knocking, it's his common room too.' She opened the portrait a smidgen and looked out.

"Harry." She said smiling, opening the door the rest of the way. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey Hermes." He said softly. He followed her to the couch and sat down. She glanced at him curiously as she sat, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. Now it was his turn to sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What happened with Malfoy, Hermione?" He questioned. Her face fell slightly and she cast her eyes down becoming occupied with a loose piece of thread on her shirt.

"It was nothing, just a small fight. That's all." She replied, not meeting his gaze.

"Don't play the nothing game with me." He said gently. "I know something's been bothering you, and after my little run-in with Malfoy I know something's definitely bothering him." She glanced up quickly at the mention of Draco.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" She asked quickly. It was then that she noticed the smallest bit of blood at the corner of Harry's mouth. She gasped slightly. "Did he hurt you?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "I can't believe the nerve of him." She continued, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood from Harry's mouth. "He is an absolute prat, I should have listened to you Harry. You were right, he's nothing but trouble." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she had to blink several times to keep them from falling. Her hands started to tremble, making it increasingly difficult for her to clean the remaining blood away. Harry reached up and took her hands in his.

"Not so fast." He said gently. "I think I might have actually done more damage to him than he did to me." He cast his eyes away from hers somewhat ashamedly. "It was I that cornered him, not the other way around. What he did was mostly self-defense." He finished dropping his head. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"But…but Harry, why would you do such a thing?" She asked.

"I was worried about you Hermione." He said looking up to her. "You've been acting so strange lately, I knew it must have something to do with him. So I cornered him in the dungeons, somewhat roughly I suppose." He couldn't help but grimace at the look of disappointment that flashed in her eyes.

"And?" She asked, her voice tight.

"We had a bit of a tousle I suppose." Her eyes flashed again. "But he…he asked me to ask you something…"

"What was that?" She asked softly.

"Put simply, he wants to know what he did wrong and quite frankly I'm curious to know as well. Did he hurt you Hermione? Because if he did, so help me I'll-"

"No." She cut him off. "Like you said, I think I might have done more damage to him than he did to me." Tears began leaking out of the corners of her eyes, despite her best attempts to stop them. Harry sighed wearily and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She sniffed, placing her head on his firm chest, clutching at his robe.

"What happened my little bookworm?" He asked lovingly. She laughed and hiccupped at the same time, resulting in a fit of coughs that dissolved into sobs. Harry rubbed her back in small circles, murmuring soothing words all the while. Finally her sobs lessened enough for her to be able to speak, somewhat.

"H-he told m-…told me tha-…that he loved me…" she managed between hiccups and sniffs. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at her curiously.

"He's told you that before hasn't he?" He asked. She nodded against his chest.

"Mmhm. B-but…I didn't…say it back to him." She replied. Harry nodded slowly, a slight oh forming on his lips. "It's n-not that I don't…love him, it's j-just…it wasn't the right time…" He remained silent, willing her to continue. "Every t-time that I say it's…it means everything…b-but he didn't understand. He was mad…then I was mad…and we were both just furious with each other I think…but…I was only mad…because I love him so much…" At this she glanced up to Harry, meeting his eyes. "I don't know if I can handle not having him in my life Harry." There was a quiet desperation in her voice that made Harry's heart break. He pulled her tightly against him once more.

"It'll be alright Hermes. Everything will be fine." He murmured stroking her hair. She nodded against his chest again. It was a little while later that Harry realized, by her rhythmic breathing and relaxed state, that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed her head once more.

"I love you Hermione…" he whispered. "And even though you don't think he's hurt you, he has…and I'm going to make sure the bastard pays." His eyes flashed dangerously in firelight. "I'll make him pay."

* * *

The following week was tense. Hermione was never seen without Harry, unless it was in a class they didn't share. He was constantly at her side, one arm protectively around her waist. Outwardly, she appeared exhausted, run down and emotionally drained -it was, perhaps, this that kept rumors of Gryffindor's Fairytale couple reuniting at bay- along with the fact that whenever anyone asked Harry would simply supply that Hermione was going through a rough time and, being her best friend, he was helping her in anyway that he could. Inwardly, however, Hermione felt a thousand times worse. Draco was almost getting back into his old habits. Every time she saw, him he wore that same sneer that she had been so accustomed to the past six years. If she had bothered to look long enough though, she would realize the sneer was not directed at her, but at Harry. They hadn't officially broken up, so it was natural for him to wonder why Potter was getting so cozy with his girlfriend. She didn't see this however; all she saw were the sneers and glares that were thrown in their direction. She didn't see the longing in his eyes when he spent all of double arithmancy, the only class they had together without Harry, watching her, she didn't see when he had very nearly pummeled a third year for having run into her in the hall –not that she would have approved-, she didn't see how everyday after arithmancy he would wait patiently until she was almost to the door and then hurry ahead of her simply to hold it open as she exited. She didn't see any of it; she was lost in her own world, her sanity and health declining fast. It was, surprisingly, her former most loathed professor who noticed her situation first.

"Ms. Granger may I have a word?"

She looked up into the stoic face of her potions professor, his dark brown, almost black, eyes boring into hers, flickering with…something. She was in no mood to try to decipher his feelings at the present time. She nodded mutely and cast a small smile towards Harry and Ron, a signal not to worry, before following the professor into his office.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" She asked with stiff politeness, another testament to how exhausted she truly was.

"Please sit Hermione, and how many times have I told you, you can call me Severus in private?" He said motioning towards one of the two chairs situated in front of his desk. She sat obligingly in one while he sat in the other.

"Sorry Prof-…Severus." She said wearily. She sat unaware of the intense scrutinizing gaze she was receiving until he spoke again.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked. Her gaze snapped, from where it had been drifting on some superfluous spot on the wall, to his.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because it is quite obvious that something is in fact bothering you. I suppose I should have phrased my question better. Just what is causing the decline in not only your outward appearance but also your schoolwork Hermione? In all my years teaching you, never have I seen this kind of drastic carelessness in your work." His voice was firm but also unusually kind.

"I'm sorry Severus..." she said, lowering her eyes, "it's just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Is it Draco?" He supplied, knowingly. She nodded.

"We…we had a fight." She said finally, her eyes stung with impending tears. Why did she always have to cry when this subject was broached? And in front of Severus too, she would never live it down.

"I see." He said clasping his hands. "And what was that fight about?" She couldn't hold back any longer, a choked sob escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry Severus. I can't do this, please forgive me but it's something I need to work out on my own." She managed, before the tears began streaming down her cheeks. He patted her hand somewhat awkwardly.

"It's alright Hermione, it's alright. Just calm down. We can stay in here until you've composed yourself." She nodded, sniffing slightly.

This wasn't good, he thought, but a plan was already forming in the potions masters mind on how to remedy the situation. Because it was quite apparent, to him at least, that his two favorite students –yes, Hermione had become one of his favorite students, not that anyone would know that of course- were being torn apart without each other. Yes, his plan would work nicely. Now all he needed was a reason to-

_'This is all your bloody fault Malfoy!'_

A crash sounded from inside the classroom, along with shouting of voices that he knew only too well. He stood suddenly, throwing open the door of his office, Hermione in pursuit.

"My fault?! You're blaming all of this on me?" Draco yelled angrily, kicking aside the stool that Harry had thrown over in his rage.

"You had bloody well believe I am!" Harry ground out.

"Bloody hell Potter, do you have to fight everyone else's battles for them? This is between me and Her-"

"Silence!" Severus shouted, bringing the room to a deathly calm. This, was perfect. "Potter, Malfoy retrieve your wands." He said stalking to the front of the room.

"What?" Three voices chorused, Harry, Draco and Hermione.

"You heard me, retrieve your wands and come to the front of the room. Your petty differences are about to be settled once and for all…in a duel." He spoke with an authoritativeness that assured everyone that he was not kidding. This caused a chorus of murmuring to break out in the dungeon.

"Silence!" He yelled once again, reducing the clamor but not entirely. "Potter, Malfoy, we do not have all day." Harry and Draco retrieved their wands, both unsure of just what their professor was thinking. Hermione stood in the doorway of his office, mouth slightly open in completely shock. She shook her head coming to her senses.

"Professor," she started, walking towards the front of the room where Harry and Draco had just bowed and where now marching away from each other, ten paces. "You can't be serious. One, or both of them for that matter, could be killed!"

"Well I am serious, Miss Granger. Now, I suggest you return to your seat so as not to be caught in the cross fire." He was really going to do this. Harry and Draco turned toward each other. They had steeled themselves; this was a duel nearly seven years in the making.

"Students on my mark you will begin, note you can use any spell or curse except for The Unforgivables. Ready, three…"

"Professor-" She cried again, glancing worriedly between the two boys. Both she loved…but one…she was desperately in love with.

"Two…"

"You can't-" Tears were prickling her eyes again; one escaped, tracing it's way down her cheek.

"One…"

"Severus, please!" She choked out. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Duel."

* * *

A/N: Haha…


	29. Taken

A/N: There is no greater joy, than that of a good ol' cliffhanger. Haha, I bet you're all hating me…or you were at least, until I updated. Ok, ok, keep your knickers on. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 29 -Taken

The Headmaster glanced up as he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Enter." He said, cheerily. "Ah, Severus." He said upon seeing who had arrived.

"You called for me Albus?" The Potion's Master said, inclining his head slightly and clasping his hands in front of him.

"Indeed I did." Dumbledore replied. "Please, sit." Severus nodded and moved to sit in one of the armchairs in front of The Headmaster's desk. "Is it true Severus, that there appears to be a rift between our Head couple?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, delighting in his own quirky sense of humor. Severus simply furrowed his brows, clasping his hands in front of his face.

"That would appear to be the case Albus. Both students' studies have been steadily declining in all of their classes. Ms. Granger has even ceased answering questions in class and Draco is…well he's Draco." He finished wearily.

"I see." The Headmaster replied. "Well I suppose it can be assumed that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have not continued to practice using their powers?"

"Indeed," Severus sighed. "I checked the records for the Room of Requirement, which is where they usually practice, they haven't been there." Dumbledore clasped his hands together, appearing to ponder the situation.

"It is a strange day Severus, when the fate of the wizarding world lies on the shoulders of two love struck teenagers, is it not?" He said finally, his eyes twinkling.

"It is Headmaster." Severus agreed slowly. Dumbledore pushed his seat back and rose to stand by the window, he sighed heavily.

"It seems as if we may need to take matters into our own hands." He said, gazing out across the grounds.

"What do mean Albus?" Severus inquired, rising also to join the Headmaster at the window.

"I think our two head students need a reminder of how very much in love with each other they are." The Headmaster said finally, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"But Sir." Severus protested, "How can you be sure-"

"They are, Severus." Dumbledore cut in. "They are."

Severus nodded. "Very well Headmaster. I shall see what I can do." He said heading towards the door. He paused after opening it and glanced back at the Headmaster. "Sir…do you have any suggestions?" He asked.

"Oh I dare say a nice little duel is in order." Albus replied, staring back off across the grounds.

"A duel?" Severus asked incredulously. "Surely you can't expect Hermione and Draco to duel."

"No, no I don't." The Headmaster replied. "What I do expect is to have Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter at the ends of their ropes."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow, Sir."

"I believe there is one person holding both of those ropes, don't you?" He replied. Severus nodded, still not knowing what the wizened old wizard in front of him was going on about. "Yes I believe Ms. Granger would be quite stricken if one of them were injured, not seriously mind you, say…in a duel perhaps?" A look of realization dawned on the potion's master's face. He smiled, if it could be called that, it was really more of a smirk.

"Yes Sir, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Duel."

"No!" "Stupefy!" "Protego!" Three voices rang out simultaneously. Draco was quicker, casting the first spell but it ricocheted off Harry's shield spell into the dungeon floor. Harry was the next to throw a spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled. Draco dove out of the way, not having enough time to cast the shield charm.The spell just missed him, blasting the wall behind where he was standing. Draco rolled out of the dive but stood up wincing and holding his shoulder. Solid stone was not the softest surface to dive on.

"Please Professor, you must make them stop!" Hermione called suddenly running towards the front of the room. Draco saw her out of the corner of his eye but not before he saw Harry raise his wand to cast another spell.

"Internus Inflamarre."

"Hermione no!" He yelled lunging for her as she stepped directly in the path of Harry's spell. He collided with her forcing her to the ground as Harry's spell hit him. He let out an anguished yell as he hit the ground, writhing in pain, his eyes screwed shut.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, taking his hand in hers. Harry's wand dropped to the ground, his mouth was slightly agape in disbelief. Draco's body relaxed somewhat as the spell was removed but he still seemed to be in an enormous amount of pain.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, grabbing the Gryffindor by his color. "What curse did you just use?"

"I, I…I'm not sure Professor." Harry stuttered, staring at the ground where Hermione sat pushing back Draco's hair from his damp forehead, while he clutched her other hand.

"Which one Potter?" Snape snarled, bringing his face within inches of Harry's.

"I thought it was externus inflammare but…" Harry mumbled, his face going somewhat red from the lack of oxygen due to Snape's tight grip.

"But what?"

"I think I may have said internus inflammare." Harry said finally, dropping his eyes.

"Foolish boy!" Snape snapped, releasing his robes roughly and going to join Hermione at Draco's side. "Did you not realize that although that curse is not forbidden, it is still almost as painful as the Cruciatus?"

"I…I didn't think-" Harry started.

"Of course you didn't." Snape interrupted him. "Thinking has never been your strong suit has it Potter?" Harry stared at the floor ashamedly. "Get out of my sight." Snape said finally. He glanced up realizing that the rest of the class was still in the room, dead silent. "As for the rest of you, class is dismissed." The students stood up quickly gathering their things. "For homework," Snape continued, amid the groans. "You shall write a 3 foot essay on the differences between the externus inflammare and the internus inflammare spells. Due the next time we meet." At that he turned back to Hermione who had gone very pale.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"I think he's gone unconscious." She said, still holding his hand tightly. It was true, Draco had stopped thrashing. He was still now except for the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Severus sighed.

"Come along Hermione, let's get him to the hospital wing." He said, standing up. She stood up as well and watched as Severus levitated Draco's limp body. She followed him silently up to the infirmary.

"Pomfrey!" Severus called upon entering the ward. The nurse bustled out of her office.

"What is it Severus?" She said, looking somewhat perturbed, until she saw Draco. "Oh dear. Set him down over here." She said gesturing to one of the beds. Severus lowered Draco's body gently.

"It was the internus inflammare curse." He stated. Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey gasp slightly.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked.

"Potter." Severus replied, maliciously. The nurse gasped again.

"Surely he wouldn't."

"He did but that is not the point, this boy is in need of immediate medical attention." The Potions professor snapped, annoyance apparent in his tone. The nurse sniffed and bustled off to retrieve her supplies. Severus turned to Hermione who was still quite pale.

"Hermione do you have any more classes this afternoon?" He asked. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Do not worry, I'll make sure you are excused from them."

She nodded again and whispered a small, "thank you." Several minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"Severus? Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes off the blond boy. She heard her Professor sigh.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was comparable to the Cruciatus Curse. But he's a strong boy…he'll pull through." He said wearily. She nodded as he slowly stood up. "I must be heading back, I have another class to teach. I'll be back to check on…both of you." She nodded again but didn't turn to watch as he exited the infirmary. She heard Madame Pomfrey's footfalls approach the bed.

"There, there now dear. He'll be just fine." She said to Hermione, waving a small vial under Draco's nose.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"He has to be awake before I can administer the potion he needs." The nurse said matter-of-factly, capping the vile and heading back towards her office. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open quickly followed by a groan as he clutched his stomach.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured, gently touching his cheek. His eyes turned on her half opened.

"Mione?" He croaked through parched lips. Tears glistened in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"It's me, Draco, it's me." She said, brushing his bangs back.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He started.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry about it." She interrupted him soothingly. He nodded and grimaced as another wave of pain raked his body.

"Out of the way dear." Madame Pomfrey said as she returned with another vial full of a light blue, almost silver potion. Hermione backed away from Draco's bed as the nurse put the vial to his lips and tilted his head back. It must not have tasted too horrible as Draco swallowed it willingly.

"That'll knock him back out in a few minutes so you best finish up." The nurse said before turning and heading back to her office. Hermione turned back to Draco; he looked up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hermione…I love you." He whispered.

"I know Love." She said. His eyes darkened slightly but she leaned down to gently place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too." She murmured, resting her forehead against his. He smiled and nodded, as his eyes fluttered closed. "I will always love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him gently as he passed out of consciousness.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Draco remained in the hospital wing, still unconscious, which, Severus repeatedly assured Hermione, was completely normal after having been hit with the spell that he was. Harry had apologized profusely and after a day of him sulking around the castle she had finally accepted his apology. That alone had made Ron immensely happy since he had been feeling very out of place for the last couple of weeks. So the fourth day after the accident found them all in the common room, Harry and Ron playing chess, Ron winning of course, and Hermione studying Arithmancy. The old grandfather clock in the corner chimed six, startling all three of them.

"Dinner!" Ron said happily, hopping up out of his seat. "Finally, I've been starving since lunch." Hermione and Harry shared a look before they followed their red headed friend out of the portrait down towards the great hall. Dinner was the same as usual with Ron pilling more food than was thought possible onto his plate while Harry and Hermione continually rolled their eyes, while eating their considerably smaller portions.

"You know I was watching the Ravenclaw practice the other day." Ron said through a roll he was munching on.

"You were watching the Ravenclaw practice were you? Are you sure you weren't watching the Ravenclaw keeper?" Harry said, his eyes flashing with amusement. Hermione smiled, she hadn't realized Ron had developed a crush on the 6th year Ravenclaw but she played along.

"Oh yes," she said, chuckling as the tips of Ron's ears turned bright red, an obvious sign of embarrassment. "What was her name again? Katie…Reed right?" She and Harry continued to bait their friend.

"Pretty little thing ain't she Hermione?" Harry said grinning.

"I suppose." Hermione replied. "What do you think Ron?" This caused Ron's face to redden even more.

"Oi, sod off you two." He said quietly but he couldn't hide the small smile that lit up his face.

"Oh so it is that you found a girl!" Harry exclaimed jovially. This caused all three of them to burst into laughter. A fair time later Hermione stood up wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I need some fresh air." She stated, smiling. "I think I'll take a stroll by the lake."

"You want one of us to come?" Harry asked worriedly. She smiled down at him.

"No, I'll be fine. You two finish your dessert." She said.

"Alright, bye Hermes." He said.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron called as she walked away. She waved back over her shoulder before exiting the Great Hall and leaving the castle following the familiar path down to the lake.

* * *

In the infirmary Draco tossed and turned on the small bed. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He continually mumbled incoherently despite the dreamless sleep potions the nurse continued to give him. It was a good thing there were no other students there at that time; they would have thought him mental. His thrashing gotsuddenlywilder; there was no one there to restrain him as Madame Pomfrey was down at dinner.

"No…no, NO!"

Suddenly he shot up, his eyes flew open, the blankets pooled around his waist. His breathing was erratic, his chest rising and falling quickly. There was no one around to hear what he whispered in the twilight.

"They've taken her."

A/N:

MWAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy's are my new favorite!! Go read and review.

Oh btw there's a line in there from Pirates of the Caribbean, see if you can spot it. Haha, I love that movie. Sorry for any mistakes I was rushed to finish this chapter. And the curse Harry uses, internus inflammare means internal fire, he meant to say externus inflammare, external fire but he didn't cause he's a goof. Review!


	30. And So It Begins

A/N: Author peeks cautiously around corner YIPES! Ducks multiple heavy objects thrown in her direction …hmm well sorry about the wait everyone, I could tell you all the many reasons I haven't updated but that would be boring and you don't want to hear them I'm sure. So here you go. Kudos to those who caught the PoTC quote, "Oh so it is that you've found a girl!" last chapter.

Chapter 30 – And So It Begins

Hermione stepped out into the cool twilight air and breathed in deeply, sighing as she exhaled. A slight frost covered the grounds and made for a soft crunch with every step as she made her way down to the lake. Once at the waters edge she sighed again and smiled, watching as the first stars of twilight appeared. The sound of footsteps behind her made her jump slightly. She spun round, wand drawn.

"Who's there?" She called. She heard the sound again to her left and turned.

"Easy Granger, it's just me, lower your wand." A female voice said. Hermione squinted trying to make out the approaching figure.

"Parkinson?"

"You got it." The Slytherin replied finally coming into view. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Look Pansy, I'm really not in the mood." She said pocketing her wand.

"I didn't ask if you were in the mood Granger, nor do I care." Pansy spat. Hermione eyed her carefully.

"What do you want?"

"There's something going on with you and Draco." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it made Hermione's breath hitch. She recovered slightly and let out a hollow laugh.

"You must be mistaken Pansy." She replied.

"Don't play dumb with me Granger. I was there that day in Potions, I saw what went on and contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it, not knowing what to say.

"Just admit it…there's something going on with you and Draco!" Pansy repeated.

"I…I…" Hermione stumbled, "I don't know what you're-"

"Damn it Granger! Just tell me!"

"Yes Ms. Granger, please indulge us." Both girls jumped at the arrival of a new voice coming from behind Hermione. She turned round again to face the new intruder but before she could make out a single feature beneath the dark hood everything went black.

* * *

"They've taken her…they've taken her!" Draco yelled, becoming increasingly agitated. He thrashed about trying to untangle himself from the sheets of the hospital bed. "Help! Someone help! They've taken Hermione!" Failing miserably at untangling himself he fell to the cold stone floor, groaning in pain. "Help!" He yelled again, his voice becoming hoarse. He tried to stand up but between the blasted sheets and his lack of strength from the sleep potion he simply ended up on his side breathing heavily trying to choke out a distress call. "Help…someone please…help." He called feebly, gasping for breath. A few moments passed by before the doors to the hospital wing suddenly burst open.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up beneath heavily lidded eyes and sighed with relief.

"Dumbledore."

Dumbledore kneeled next to him and helped to untangle him and return him to his bed. Shortly after, Snape appeared through the doors, a sobbing Pansy Parkinson trailing behind him.

"Headmaster, they've taken her, they've taken Hermione." Draco said, still trying to catch his breath.

"We know Mr. Malfoy, we know." The wizened wizard replied. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"How could you know? I just saw it…in…my dream." He said. Dumbledore and Snape both looked disapprovingly at Pansy who let out an even louder sob.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "he made me do it, he made me! He's so powerful; there was nothing I could do!" Realization suddenly dawned on Draco's face and he lunged out of the bed towards Pansy, an animalistic growl escaping his throat.

"You gave her to them!" He cried, nearly reaching her before Snape restrained him, forcing him back to his bed. Draco thrashed trying to escape. "I'll kill you Pansy, I'll kill you. First I'll save Hermione…then I'll come back…and I'll kill you." He said, his voice deathly calm…deathly terrifying.

"Draco." Snape snapped. "There's no time for this bickering." Draco met Snape's eyes. The Potion's Master stumbled back slightly at the look of absolute loathing that radiated from his nephew.

"Why didn't you know about this?" Draco asked.

"It appears the Dark Lord has finally realized who the spy has been all this time." Snape admitted.

Draco nodded and turned to Dumbledore, "What's the plan?" He asked.

"That, is precisely why we are here Draco, we're just waiting for-"

"Headmaster, Professor. What's going on?" The hospital doors clicked shut with the arrival of another person.

"Ah Mr. Potter, excellent. Let the shall we say, plan planning, begin." Dumbledore said, much too cheerfully for Draco's tastes

"What's he doing here?" The Slytherin spat.

"Draco you can't expect to take down the Dark Lord without the help of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore explained.

"Take down the Dark Lord?" Draco repeated. "No, this is about Hermione, we're rescuing Hermione." He said angrily.

"Hermione? What's happened to her?" Harry interjected worriedly.

"Ms. Granger has been taken by the Death Eater's Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. "And Draco, we will rescue Ms. Granger but I'm afraid the time has come."

"The time has come for what." The two boys echoed, glaring at each other, immediately regretting their decision to voice the same thing.

"For the final battle…this is it, The Dark Lord will fall tonight."

Draco snorted, "Yeah or Potter will finally kick the bucket and give me peace." Dumbledore sighed, pulling a scroll from his robes as he continued.

"I had hoped you and Ms. Granger would be further along in the training of your newly acquired powers before it came to this Mr. Malfoy but we will have to hope for the best." He opened the scroll and placed it on Draco's bed.

"_Ipse translatum meus ingenium, meus navitas, meus spiritus._" Draco read slowly. "I transfer…my power…my energy…my life?"

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy, very good." Dumbledore said, handing him the scroll. "We have to assume that the Avada Kedavra curse will not work on Voldemort. He has unfortunately grown too powerful, even for that. So here is what must happen. Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Granger did manage to combine your energy and perform a spell, did you not?"

"That's correct Sir." Draco said, reading over the spell.

"Well you must do that again, only this time you must use all the energy you possibly can and you must chant this spell over and over. However, it is crucial that you do not use too much energy. That energy is your life force, the over use of it could have…dire consequences." Dumbledore explained.

"Dire consequences Sir?" Harry questioned.

"One or both of them could die." The Headmaster said heavily. The room was silent for a few moments before Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will be casting this spell on you, Harry-"

"I don't think that's such a-" "Well, we had bit of trouble with-" Harry and Draco started at the same time.

"Do not worry, this will not bring any harm to Mr. Potter, you will simply be transferring your energy to him, so that hopefully his Avada Kedavra spell will be strong enough to finally end Voldemort's reign of terror." The boys both nodded.

"But we've still got one problem." Draco said.

"And what's that Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"They've got Hermione and we've no idea where she is."

"That's where I come in." Snape spoke up. He was wincing slightly, grasping his arm where the Dark Mark was glowing slightly. "There's a meeting, we can guess why, I've already had a tracking spell placed on me. I will arrive and hopefully find Ms. Granger before the ceremony starts. Once I do, I will inform Dumbledore and you will all portkey to that location." He finished and winced again. "Albus I must go."

"Yes, of course Severus." The Headmaster replied. Snape turned and hurried out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to the two boys and Pansy.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter might I suggest a change of clothing…something black perhaps?" He suggested.

"Yes Sir." The two boys replied.

"And Ms. Parkinson if you would come with me. Your parents and the ministry officials will have arrived by now." Pansy sniffed but nodded. "Proceed to my office as soon as you have changed boys. The password is _at spēs nōn frācta_."

"No candy this time Headmaster?" Harry asked, grinning lopsidedly. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Mr. Potter. I will see you two shortly." The boys nodded, Draco shot Pansy a dark look as she followed the Headmaster out of the hospital wing. The boys remained silent as Draco gently got out of bed, wincing slightly.

"You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked somewhat worriedly.

"No I'm not bloody alright Potter, you practically cast Cruciatus on me, I've been unconscious for…I don't even know how long and the one person in this world worth living for, in my not so humble opinion, is under the care of Lord Voldemort…no Potter, I'm not alright!" Draco said, turning and stalking out of the hospital wing. He heard footsteps behind him and Harry soon appeared at his side.

"Look Malfoy don't you begin to think for one minute that you are the only person who cares about Hermione!" He said angrily.

"I don't just care about her Potter, I love her!"

"And you don't think I do?"

They rounded a corner and nearly bowled over a group of second year Hufflepuffs.

"I think it's different!" Draco replied, shoving one boy out of the way. Harry growled and shoved him against the wall, green eyes meeting silver.

"Well it's not." He replied. "The only difference…the only difference is…she chose you." He finished softly. "Are you happy now Malfoy? She chose you." Harry let go of Draco's robes and continued down the hallway. Draco watched him walk off with a look of…something, perhaps…respect, or a least a little more respect than usual. He sighed and quickly caught up with the Gryffindor who spoke right away.

"Look Malfoy, we're in this together whether we like it or not." He said, looking straight ahead as they entered the entrance hall. "If one of us fails, we both fail. If one of us fails…Hermione could die. So let's just…let's just do this, agree to disagree you know?" "Truce?"

Harry turned suddenly, he certainly hadn't expected that but Draco stood before him, hand outstretched. Harry nodded firmly, grasping his hand and shaking it.

"Truce…for now."

"For now." Draco repeated before the boys parted ways.

* * *

Harry paced before the statue that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Waiting for me Potter?" Draco called as he approached. "I'm touched." Harry turned, his face somewhat red with embarrassment.

"I…I forgot the password." He said quickly. Draco smirked and turned to the statue.

"_At spēs nōn frācta._" He said smoothly. The rotating staircase slowly came into view.

"How did you remember that?" Harry asked as they climbed.

"I learned Latin before I learned English Potter." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Really, well then what does it mean?" Harry continued, as they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Draco turned to him and for the first time smiled, albeit with a far off look in his eyes.

"And hope is not lost." He said softly. They turned as the door opened for them.

"Come in, come in." The Headmaster greeted them. They entered and closed the door behind them. "Please have a seat." Harry complied and sat down, although his leg twitched nervously. Draco took to pacing. "I've not yet heard from Professor Snape but I should think it will be any minute now." The room was silent for a few moments except for Draco's soft footfalls as he continued to pace.

"Headmaster?" Harry spoke up. "How exactly is Professor Snape contacting you?" Dumbledore smiled and was about to answer when a burst of light lit the room as a great white hawk entered and landed before Dumbledore. Professor Snape's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Dumbledore I've found Ms. Granger, we're safe for the time being and I've learned the location…" There was a pause in which no one breathed for fear of missing what the location was. "It's Malfoy Manor. Get here quick." Both Harry and Dumbledore looked to Draco who had stopped pacing and was glaring out the window.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Let's go." He said, cutting the Headmaster off. The old wizard nodded and pulled a small snow globe out of his desk. A miniature Hogsmeade village was inside, covered in snow.

"Take hold." Dumbledore said. The boys did as they were told. "And boys…good luck." That was the last thing to be said before they felt the familiar tugging behind they're navels and were whisked away. They all shared the same thought however,

"_And so it begins."_

A/N: Ok that's it for now. I'll try not to wait another three months or whatever before I update again but I'm not making any promises. This story is finally wrapping up, yay! I mean it's been fun but it's been long and it'll be a relief when I finally finish it. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters. Be sure to check my profile for my other stories. I've got a couple one shots up I think, or I will shortly. Thanks! R/R

Oh PS: I don't know how many of you use myspace, but if you'd like to know a little bit more about me you can go to my webpage, here's the link hopefully, http:profiles. Thanks!


End file.
